Nebel über Hogwarts
by Glasschmetterling
Summary: Die vier Rumtreiber beginnen ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Der Schatten Voldemorts liegt bereits über Großbritannien und bedeckt auch das Schloss, während die Gryffindors versuchen, ihre Ausbildung zu vollenden...
1. Der Orden des Phönix

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 1: Der Orden des Phönix**

Die altehrwürdige rote Dampflok spuckte weiße Rauchschwaden, doch sie verzogen sich nicht, sondern hüllten den Bahnsteig in helle, dichte Wolken, die sich mit dem in diesem Sommer allgegenwärtigen Londoner Nebel verbanden.

„Beeilt euch, Jungs!" Mrs Clementine Potter, eine zierliche, dunkelhaarige Frau, fuchtelte energisch mit der linken Hand, während sie mit der anderen drei große, schwere Koffer in einen der Waggons dirigierte. Offenbar wünschte sie sich, genauso mit den drei jungen Männern vorgehen zu können, die neben dem Eingang standen und besorgt in Richtung des Tores blickten, das hinaus in die Muggelwelt führte.

„Wo bleibt Wurmschwanz?", fragte James Potter, ein mittelgroßer Junge, der nervös mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen, das er auf seine Jacke gepinnt hatte, spielte.

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte sein Freund Sirius Black, der – etwas größer als er und sehr gutaussehend – sich auf der Schulter des anderen abstützte, um besser sehen zu können, was ihm ein verschämtes Kichern von einigen Mädchen in der Nähe einbrachte. „Ich seh nur McGonagall und diese beiden Auroren, deren Namen ich vergessen habe, die die Köpfe zusammenstecken."

„Sie heißen Alastor Moody und Frank Longbottom, falls du es vergessen hast, Sirius", erwiderte James indigniert und zog die Schultern hoch, während der Dritte im Bunde – Remus Lupin – nur resigniert den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, seinem Freund zu erklären, dass sein Berufswunsch – Auror – gefährlich war, seine Andeutungen hatte eher die Leidenschaft geschürt, mit der er dieses Ziel verfolgte, und somit war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass James die meisten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter aus dieser Sparte mit Namen kannte.

„Jungs!" Mrs Potter, die es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, die Koffer in ein Abteil zu dirigeren, machte ungehalten auf sich aufmerksam. Noch immer hielt sie ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und warf ab und zu verstohlene Blicke in Richtung der letzten Waggons des Zuges, bei denen sich eine Gruppe von Schülern mit ihren Eltern zusammengerottet hatte. „Ich weiß, ihr wartet auf Peter, aber das könnt ihr auch im Abteil tun."

Trotz ihrer aufgesetzten Gelassenheit spürten auch die drei jungen Männer die gedrückte Atmosphäre, die auf dem Bahnsteig herrschte, sie sahen die Mütter und Väter, die ihre Kinder zum Abschied festhielten, so als ob sie sie nie wieder sehen würden, die kleinen Geschwister, die weinten wegen etwas, das sie nicht recht definieren konnten. So fügten sie sich nur zu gerne der Anweisung und stiegen hastig in die Wärme des Zuges – denn es war schon den ganzen Sommer lang ungewöhnlich kalt – um es sich in ihrem Abteil bequem zu machen.

Auch die Abteilung Auroren – so aufregend James sie auch fand – trug nicht dazu bei, die Stimmung aufzuhellen, denn sie machte ihnen eindeutig klar, wie unsicher die Zeiten waren und wie viel die Zauberergemeinschaft bereit war, in den Schutz der nächsten Generation zu investieren.

Mrs Potter hielt die drei jungen Männer durch die Fensterscheibe im Blick, während sie sich gleichzeitig bemühte, den Eingang im Auge zu behalten, und James seufzte enerviert. „Man könnte wirklich meinen, wir wären elf und hätten noch nie einen Zauberstab in der Hand gehalten."

Sirius grinste nur träge und räkelte sich in einem der bequemen Sitze. „Lass sie doch... gegen _meine_ Mutter ist sie ein wahrer Engel, als fällt es mir wirklich leicht, ihr das bisschen Beschützerinstinkt zu verzeihen. Und für Duelle ist im Zug auch noch genug Zeit, wenn du darauf scharf bist."

Remus unterdrückte gerade noch ein Kopfschütteln, sie waren noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts – und James war auch noch der neue Schulsprecher – und die beiden hatten schon wieder nur Unsinn im Kopf.

„Seht mal, da ist Dumbledore!", rief er aus, als er durch das Fenster den Schulleiter entdeckte, der mit seiner üblichen, wogenden Robe auf McGonagall und die beiden Auroren zuschritt.

Diese Neuigkeit überraschte selbst Sirius und James, beide richteten sich in ihren Sitzen auf und spähten durch die ein wenig verrußte Scheibe nach draußen. „Sieht wichtig aus", bemerkte der neue Schulsprecher. „Ich würde gerne eine Hand geben, wenn ich jetzt zuhören könnte..." Für einen Augenblick schien er über die Aussage nachzudenken. „Na gut. Vielleicht einen Finger..."

Sirius grinste für einen Moment über den schwachen Witz, doch dann bemerkte er, wie konzentriert Remus aus dem Fenster auf den Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin starrte. „Moony?"

Doch dieser antwortete nur mit einer abwinkenden Geste, was Sirius dazu brachte, sich näher zu seinem Freund zu lehnen. „Moony? Was machst du da? Führst du Selbstgespräche?"

Seine Provokation erreichte aber nicht die gewünschte Wirkung, Remus starrte nur weiter aus dem Fenster und bemerkte vollkommen abwesend und nicht im geringsten verärgert: „Sirius, wenn du mich noch für zwei Minuten in Ruhe lassen würdest, dann könnte ich dir sagen, was ich da mache..."

Der Junge hatte zwar eigentlich nicht vor, sich an diesen Vorschlag zu halten, doch die Ankunft von Peter Pettigrew, der aus dem vorderen Teil des Zuges gehetzt kam, seinen Koffer hinter sich herzerrend, hielt ihn davon ab, Remus weiter zu belästigen. „Wurmschwanz! Da bist du ja endlich!"

„Hey", grinste Peter zurück und wuchtete seinen Koffer auf die letzte noch freie Gepäckablage. „Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, aber meine Eltern dachten, es wäre sicherer, früher zum Bahnhof zu fahren und den größten Ansturm zu verpassen, vor allem wegen meiner Schwester... Mum war eine richtige Glucke und hat uns beide bis jetzt nicht aus den Augen gelassen."

James nickte. „Stimmt, Suzanne fängt ja ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts an... ich hätte daran denken müssen."

Peter ließ sich in einen der freien Sitze fallen und deutete zum Fenster. „Und was macht Moony da eigentlich?"

„Führt Selbstgespräche", antwortete Sirius gut gelaunt und packte ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen aus, das James' Mutter ihnen mitgegeben hatte. „Will nicht gestört werden."

„Natürlich. Die Alternative ist, mit euch zu reden...", brummte Remus vom Fenster her in das Abteil, nur um sich einen Moment später aufzurichten. „Sie sind weg."

„Wer?"

„Merlin und Morgana. Standen gerade noch neben der Absperrung."

„Wirklich? Cool."

Remus rollte bei Peters Kommentar nur mit den Augen. „Dumbledore und McGonagall. Ich denke also, dass wir gleich..." Der Ruck des anfahrenden Zuges nahm ihm die Worte aus dem Mund, und er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück.

„Da der großartige vertrauenswürdige Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin jetzt mit seinem Selbstgespräch fertig ist, könnte er uns doch verraten, um was es dabei ging?" Sirius lächelte servil, etwas, das er trotz seines rebellischen Wesens überraschend gut konnte.

„Wenn du dafür aufhörst, zu grinsen... du siehst aus als ob du uns hier gleich in deiner Schleimspur ertränkst." Remus rollte genervt mit den Augen, besonders, da James und Peter die Szene offenbar sehr amüsant fanden.

„Schleimspur?" Sirius blickte verwirrt drein. „Was meinst du?"

„Eine _Metapher_, Tatze. Kannst du natürlich nicht wissen, außer _Wie kriege ich ein Mädchen herum – in zehn Sekunden_ hast du ja noch nie eines gelesen."

Bevor Sirius allerdings zu einer gepfefferten Antwort ansetzten konnte, schaltete sich James ein, der ein Lachen unterdrücken musste. „Also, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich hab versucht herauszufinden, was Dumbledore und die anderen besprochen haben."

„Und... wie?" Peter zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Habt ihr wieder mal einen neuen Zauber entwickelt?"

Ein unausgesprochenes „und mir nichts davon erzählt" schwang hinter seinem Satz mit, doch Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habs auf Muggelart versucht... Florence hat mir Lippenlesen beigebracht im Ausgleich dafür, dass ich ihr mit Verwandlung geholfen hab."

„Florence?" Peter blickte verwirrt drein.

„Florence?" James grinste anzüglich.

„Florence Silverspoon?" Sirius grinste noch anzüglicher, etwas, das er merkwürdigerweise ohne Mühe bewerkstelligte.

„Florence Silverspoon aus Hufflepuff?"

Remus blickte hilfesuchend zur Decke des Abteils. „Könntet ihr _bitte_ damit aufhören?"

„Florence Silverspoon aus der Sechsten mit den blonden Locken?"

„SIRIUS!"

„'Tschuldigung", nuschelte sein Klassenkollege angemessen – aber nicht sehr – zerknirscht. „Also, weiter im Text?"

„Auf jeden Fall hab ich versucht herauszufinden, worüber sie reden. Ich hab nicht alles verstanden, obwohl ich die Sommerferien geübt hab, aber ich bin mir recht sicher, dass sie über einen _Orden des Phönix_ gesprochen haben – was auch immer das ist."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die neue Tapferkeitsauszeichnung des Zaubereiministeriums? Der Hexenmeister für Arme?"

„Auf jeden Fall meinte Dumbledore, dass sie während des Jahres viel Arbeit haben würde und dann sind sie eine Liste von Leuten durchgegangen, die sie einladen möchten... wohin auch immer. Hab kaum Namen verstanden, aber ich denke, ein paar Schüler aus den Siebten waren dabei... und dann mussten Dumbledore und McGonagall auch schon wieder weg."

„Interessant. Wirklich interessant", meinte Sirius und lehnte sich in Denkerpose in seinem Sitz zurück.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Aber viel zu mysteriös für meinen Geschmack. Nach allem, was Remus gehört hat, könnte das genauso ein neuer Koboldstein-Club mit einem merkwürdigen Namen sein."

„Vielleicht ein neuer Slug-Club?", schlug Peter hoffnungsvoll vor, doch Remus schüttelte sofort den Kopf. „Es waren ziemlich viele Namen dabei, die ich noch nie gehört hab, und sie haben nur Schüler aus den höheren Klassen genannt... ich denke also nicht, dass es eine schulinterne Angelegenheit ist. Und bevor ihr fragt: Wir waren nicht dabei."

„Schade. Hätte doch interessant werden können... jetzt wo die Schule bewacht wird wie ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis wird das Jahr doch sicher sterbenslangweilig..." Sirius wirkte enttäuscht bei der Aussicht, ohne den Honigtopf in Hogsmeade auskommen zu müssen, doch James grinste nur trocken. „Siehs doch endlich mal positiv, Tatze. So haben die Mädchen, denen du nachstellst, endlich weniger Raum, um wegzulaufen."

„Als ob bei mir eine weglaufen würde. Du bist doch der, der davon am meisten profitiert – Lily Evans flüchtet doch schon seit mindestens zwei Jahren vor dir."

Remus grinste matt bei dieser Fehldeutung der Situation. „Der einzige, der in dieser Konstellation flüchtet, ist Krone – wenn Lily ihm nach dem fünfundsiebzigsten Angebot wieder eine Klatschen will."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr...", seufzte James traurig und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Aber irgendwann wird sie feststellen, dass sich hinter meiner rauen Fassade ein einfühlsamer und fürchterlich missverstandener junger Mann versteckt, dessen Gefühle sie nun schon seit Jahren verletzt..."

Sirius tauchte schnell in seinen Rucksack, um seinen Lachkrampf zu verbergen, und rettete sich, indem er seine Zähne in ein weiteres Stück Schokoladenkuchen schlug. „Aber..." Er presste das Wort gequält heraus, entschied sich dann aber, doch lieber zuerst zu schlucken. „Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist?"

„Nein?" Peter blickte ihn interessiert an.

"Unser Remus hat doch ein Sexleben."

James grinste trocken. „Stimmt. Wir dachten schon, du wärst ein Eunuch, Moony."

"Ich habe kein Sexleb-" Er unterbrach sich und starrte für einen Moment aus dem Fenster, die Röte kroch ihm die Wangen hinauf. „Ich meine, nicht mit ihr."

„Und wir haben uns schon gewundert, warum du immer so lange brauchst, wenn du im Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler verschwindest..."

„Ich habe nicht... mit ihr..."

Sirius grinste. „Und mit wem dann? Wir wollen Namen hören, Moony."

Remus verdrehte die Augen zur Decke und blickte hilfesuchend nach oben, so als ob die schmutzigen Lampen des Abteils ihm irgendeine Antwort auf die Frage geben könnten, wie um Merlins Willen er diese Zugfahrt überleben sollte.


	2. Am Rande der Dunkelheit

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 2: Am Rand der Dunkelheit**

Die Nebelschwaden, die ganz Großbritannien schon den Sommer über einhüllten, waberten dumpf gegen die Fenster des Hogwarts-Expresses, bildeten Schatten und Muster, tastende Hände, klaffende Löcher, hinter denen sich nur weiteres Grau befand.

Severus Snape starrte gedankenverloren durch die matte Glasscheibe, nahm die Formen und Figuren wahr, die trüben Abbilder der Bäume und Wälder, die hinter dem wirbelnden Weiß verborgen lagen. Es war still in seinem Abteil, sehr still, und er fand es angenehm – auch wenn er die Ruhe seinem Ruf verdankte. Seinem und dem von Lucius Malfoy. _Gerüchte über den Dunklen Lord halten selbst Slytherins fern. _

Schon immer hatte Severus sich für die Dunklen Künste interessiert, in den Zauberbüchern seiner Mutter gestöbert, wenn sie nicht auf ihn geachtet hatte, was eigentlich den größten Teil der Zeit der Fall gewesen war. Regelrecht verschlungen hatte er sie und der Gedanke an seinen Vater hatte ihn angetrieben, wenn er gesehen hatte, wie er seine Mutter schlug, wenn er betrunken nach Hause kam...

_Es ist vorbei._ Er schüttelte sich, so wie ein nasser Hund das Wasser aus seinem Fell schüttelt. _Du musst nie wieder zurück. Nie wieder nach Spinner's End, Severus._ Der Gedanke heiterte ihn auf merkwürdige Weise auf, auch wenn er mit Schuld gemischt war, weil er seine Mutter zurückließ, die so gut wie alle Bande zur Zauberwelt durchschnitten hatte, nicht einmal mehr zu ihrer eigenen Familie zurückkonnte.

Für einen Augenblick ließ er den Kopf hängen, warf jedoch gleich einen wachsamen Blick auf den Gang, er wollte nicht, dass ihn einer seiner Mitschüler so... schwach, so verletzlich sahen. Slytherins neigten zur automatischen Reaktion vieler Fleischfesser, sobald einer der ihren die Kraft verlor, nicht mehr mit der Gruppe mithalten konnte, wurde er nicht unterstützt – sondern zerfleischt. In dieser Hinsicht machte er sich keine Illusionen, auch wenn Professor Slughorn vielleicht etwas anderes glauben mochte mit seinem lächerlichen Club, Slytherin war nicht mehr das Haus, das der alte Mann damals kennengelernt hatte.

Nun galten andere Regeln, die Regeln der Malfoys und Blacks, der Lestranges und Carrows und all der anderen alten, reinblütigen Familien, die sich – ob sie es nun öffentlich zugaben oder nicht – von den Lehren des Dunklen Lords angezogen fühlten. Wie Severus selbst auch.

Noch hatte ihn niemand angesprochen, keine eindeutigen Angebote gemacht, doch nach den Gesprächen mit Lucius Malfoy, dem ehemaligen Vertrauensschüler und Mentor seiner Schulzeit im Sommer hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn zu einem der Treffen einladen wollte – bald. Und Severus hatte keine Ahnung, was er auf diese Anfrage antworten sollte.

Gedankenverloren strich er über seinen Unterarm, er hatte das Dunkle Mal Lucius' gesehen und ahnte, wozu es diente, hatte gehört, wie er in höchsten Tönen von den edlen Zielen und Ansichten des Dunklen Lords geschwärmt hatte, und doch, ein Rest von Zweifel blieb... Ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wie ein dumpfer, pochender Schmerz, auf den man nicht den Finger legen konnte, den man kaum wahrnahm und der doch unzweifelhaft da war, existierte, wenn man sich nur die Mühe machte, hinzufühlen...

_Das ist doch absurd!_ Fast war er wütend auf sich selbst wegen seiner Gewissensbisse, hier war die Macht, die er sich so lange gewünscht hatte, die Macht, etwas zu ändern, er konnte sie haben – und wegen irgendwelcher dummen Gefühle wollte er sie ablehnen? _Du bist ein Idiot, Severus..._ Seine innere Stimme stellte wie immer klar, was er selbst nicht aussprechen wollte. _Der aufsteigende Magier dieser Generation will dich an seiner Seite, will dein Talent, und du bist drauf und dran, abzulehnen. Idiot. Vollidiot. _Er wusste, das war wahr – trotzdem, der Zweifel blieb.

„Hey, Snape." Regulus Blacks braunhaariger Kopf lugte durch die Schiebetür des Abteils zu ihm herein. „Schon das Neuste gehört? Potter und Evans sind Schulsprecher."

„Potter und Evans?" Es gelang Severus gerade noch, ein bitteres Auflachen mit einem wenig überzeugenden Hüsteln zu tarnen. „Da hat Gryffindor wohl mal wieder seine Beziehungen zu Dumbledore spielen lassen..."

„Ganz bestimmt. Wird ein anstrengendes Jahr für uns."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der jüngere Bruder von Sirius Black bereits, und Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Potter und Evans Schulsprecher. Er hätte gerne gewusst, welches böse Genie sich diese Konstellation einfallen hatte lassen – aber wenn, dann war es ein böses Genie, das James Potter nicht besonders mochte. _So wie er sich ihr gegenüber benimmt, hext sie ihn in weniger als einer Woche in Einzelteile, mit denen man nicht einmal einen Eierbecher voll bekommt. _

Er musste zugeben, der Gedanke heiterte ihn auf, doch nur für einen Moment – er trug ihn weiter zu Lily, zu Lily und was für ein vollkommener Trottel er gewesen war, sie zu beleidigen. Nun hatte sie seit mehr als einem Jahr nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen, aber seine alberne Verliebtheit in sie war nicht verschwunden, im Gegenteil – jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, wurde ihm mehr und mehr bewusst, was er verloren hatte.

Fast erschöpft schüttelte er den Kopf. _Noch etwas, an das ich denken muss, wenn ich mich entscheide. _

Wenn er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschloss, würde dieser ihm den Kontakt mit Lily – einem _Schlammblut_ – unter Garantie verbieten, genauso, wie sie ihn sicherlich nie wieder sehen wollte. Und die Stimme in seinem Inneren erklärte sehr hartnäckig, dass er nicht so weit war, dass er die junge Frau, die er liebte, nicht einfach so aufgeben konnte für die Macht, die er sich schon immer gewünscht hatte.

Andere hingegen schienen ohne weiteres bereit, das Opfer zu bringen, das ihm so schwer fiel. Lucius Malfoy hatte schon längst das Dunkle Mal empfangen, und Regulus Black – der Bruder des verdammten Gryffindors – bemühte sich, in Snapes Dunstkreis einzutauchen, wohl, um ebenfalls in Betracht gezogen zu werden. Severus war sich recht sicher, dass bereits jemand Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen hatte, aber wenigstens war der Junge klug genug, darüber nicht in Hogwarts zu sprechen.

Allerdings war diese Tatsache abgesehen von seiner edlen Herkunft, mit der er selbst nicht mithalten konnte, und natürlich seiner absoluten Treue zu den Prinzipien des Dunklen Lords, mit der er ebenfalls nicht dienen konnte, sein einziger Pluspunkt. Regulus war weder sonderlich talentiert noch übermäßig intelligent, aber vielleicht waren das genau die Eigenschaften, nach denen Lucius Ausschau halten sollte auf der Suche nach neuen Kandidaten.

Und Severus wusste genau, dass die anderen Schüler Hogwarts' ihm diese Suche im letzten Juni beträchtlich erleichtert hatten. Damals waren die Eltern der kleinen Lucy Dalton ermordet worden, einer Erstklässlerin aus Hufflepuff – eines dieser unauffälligen Mädchen, die doch jeder mochte, was die Sache auf eine merkwürdige Weise noch schlimmer machte.

Die Kleine hatte die Nachricht beim Frühstück erhalten, per Brief, war darauf hin weinend an ihrem Haustisch zusammengebrochen und in den Krankenflügel gebracht worden.

Noch vor der ersten Stunde wusste ganz Hogwarts, dass Lucy's Eltern von Todessern ermordet worden waren und einige ehemalige Schüler Slytherins, unter ihnen Walden McNair, sowie deren Verwandte laut Gerüchten in der Nähe gesehen worden waren. Doch binnen weniger Stunden und unzähliger Unterhaltungen war es in den Worten der Gryffindors, Ravenclaws und – vor allem – Hufflepuffs keine Vermutungen mehr, sondern die absolute und vollkommene Wahrheit, und jeder Slytherin wurde pauschal verdächtigt.

Sogar zu einigen hässlichen Duellen war es gekommen, was die Gräben zwischen den Häusern nur noch mehr vertieft und ernsthafte Bedenken bei der Schulleitung ausgelöst hatte.

Der Hogwarts-Express war eine Art von rechtsfreiem Raum, in dem die Schüler sich ohne größere Kontrolle austoben konnten und noch zaubern duften, ein Gedanke, der Dumbledore offenbar einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte.

Das Ergebnis war nun, dass die Schüler Slytherins ihre eigenen Waggons im Hogwarts-Express hatten, die die Schüler der anderen Häuser nicht betraten, die Severus' Kollegen allerdings auch nicht verließen. Dies machte für ihn sehr unverständlich, wie Regulus die Namen der beiden neuen Schulsprecher erfahren hatte. Vielleicht durch die Imbisswagenhexe?

Er schüttelte den Kopf und griff in seinen Koffer, der offen auf dem Sitz neben ihm lag, und holte sein altes, abgegriffenes Zaubertrankbuch heraus, doch da öffnete sich die Abteiltür. Mit einem genervten Blick sah er auf und erwartete, wieder Regulus zu sehen, was den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, noch viel überraschender machte.

Lily stand dort, halb auf dem Gang, halb im Abteil, und blickte ihn schüchtern an, so als ob sie nicht genau wusste, was sie tun sollte. „Darf ich...?", fragte sie scheu und Severus nickte ein wenig unwillig. „Aber mach die Vorhänge zu."

Sie wirkte eher überrascht als verletzt, vielleicht hatte sie noch nicht begriffen, dass er nicht mit ihr gesehen werden sollte – und sie nicht mit ihm.

„Also... was machst du hier?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab dich hier sitzen sehen und dachte mir, ich schau mal rein..."

Er schüttelte unwillig mit dem Kopf. „Ich meine, im Slytherin-Waggon. Eigentlich dürftest du hier doch gar nicht hin..." Er benahm sich wie ein Idiot, eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach – aber sein verdammter Stolz spielte ihm wieder einmal einen Streich.

Sie bemerkte nichts von seinem Kampf und deutete auf ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen. „Ich hab Devers gesucht, ist nicht ins Abteil der Vertrauensschüler gekommen..."

Sie schwieg, und Severus suchte nach einer Antwort, die das Gespräch in Gang hielt. „Hast du ihn gefunden?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Freunde sagen, er ist weggegangen, nur ist er bei uns nie angekommen – das gefällt mir nicht. Bei der aktuellen Stimmung, hier herrscht, mache ich mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn."

Severus nickte und schwieg.

Lily betrachtete ihn für einen Moment und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich frag mich wirklich, welcher Idiot auf die Idee gekommen ist, Potter zum Schulsprecher zu ernennen. Er ist ungefähr so verantwortungsvoll wie ein Zweijähriger – bevor er auf jemanden aufpasst, muss eher jemand auf ihn aufpassen."

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen", entgegnete er und starrte aus dem Fenster, während sich unbehagliches Schweigen in dem Abteil ausbreitete, Severus hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass auch Lily dieselbe Szene wie er vor Augen hatte, in der Potter ihn kopfüber in der Luft hatte schweben lassen.

„Willst du einen Schokofrosch?" Severus hatte den letzten, den er noch übrig hatte, aus seinem Koffer geholt und hielt ihn Lily hin, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Iss ihn lieber selbst...", lächelte sie zaghaft. „Ich muss nach Devers suchen, ich hoffe, ihm ist nichts passiert... nach allem, was ich gesehen hab, ist er ein wirklich guter Vertrauensschüler und es wäre schade, wenn er etwas abbekommt, für das er nichts kann..."

Mit einem Rascheln ihres Umhangs stand sie auf, doch an der Tür hielt sie für einen Moment inne. „Wir... wir sehn uns dann... in Zaubertränke, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... bis dann."

„Bis dann, Severus."

Er blickte ihr nach, bis ihr schwarzer Umhang verschwunden war, bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Noch immer hielt er den Schokofrosch in der Hand, die Wärme seines Körpers weichte ihn langsam in seiner Packung auf, bis er sich merkwürdig matschig anfühlte, die einzige Empfindung, die er bewusst wahrnahm.

Er war ein Idiot, ein Trottel, ein Blödmann, das Mädchen, das er liebte, einfach so weggehen zu lassen. Sie hatte mit ihm gesprochen – sie hatte ihn angesehen – sie hatte gelächelt. Und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als sie zu behandeln, als würde sie ihm nichts bedeuten, sie abzuweisen, sie fast zu ignorieren.

Er war ein Trottel.

Der Knall, mit dem er sich sein Zaubertrankbuch gegen die Stirn schlug, hallte durch die Tür, die sie offen gelassen hatte, hinaus auf den Gang.


	3. Rückkehr nach Hogwarts

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 3: Rückkehr nach Hogwarts**

Die Rumtreiber versammelten sich erst wieder vollzählig, als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einlief und sie die Kutschen bestiegen. Zuvor waren Sirius und Peter in ihrem Abteil geblieben, während Remus und James gemeinsam mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern durch den Zug patrouillierten.

„Merlin, ist das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl!", stieß der neue Schulsprecher aus, als sie sich in die Bänke fallen ließen – sie hatten eine der Kutschen für sich alleine.

„Was denn?" Peter zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Leute zu ermahnen... vor zwei Monaten hätte ich ihnen Tipps gegeben, wie sie die Fessel-Gummibälle besser vor den Lehrern verstecken, und jetzt muss ich sie ihnen abnehmen..." Stirnrunzelnd zog er zwei giftgrüne Kugeln aus der Tasche, die sich ständig bewegten und nur mit Mühe ihre annähernd runde Form behalten konnten.

„Du hast sie noch?" Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, er hatte Florence vor ihrem Abteil getroffen, aber nur ein paar kurze Worte mit ihr wechseln können, da ihm der spöttische Blick James' im Nacken gehangen war.

„Natürlich hab ich sie noch", erwiderte dieser und lehnte sich zurück.

„Beschlagnahmte Gegenstände müssen wir doch dem Schulsprecher... oh, du bist der Schulsprecher", stellte er resigniert fest und seufzte auf. „Das heißt, du und Lily, ihr bekommt jetzt alle verbotene Konterbande auf Hogwarts, die irgendwie hereingeschmuggelt wird. Schenkt mir jemand Nerven? Bitte."

Sein übertrieben weinerlicher Tonfall brachte alle zum Lachen, auch ihn selbst, denn er konnte seine mitleidheischende Miene nicht länger als wenige Sekunden aufrecht erhalten. „Aber, ernsthaft, was willst du mit dem ganzen Zeug machen? Behalten kannst es nicht mal du, ohne dass McGonagall dir den Kopf abreißt."

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte daran, sie Zonkos zu spenden – dann kehren sie wieder in den Kreislauf zurück, sozusagen... natürlich abzüglich der wirklich... interessanten Sachen."

„Krone, du bist wirklich ein unverbesserlicher... Rumtreiber."

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du", warf Sirius fröhlich ein. „Auch wenn dus nicht gerne zugibst, ein Kind von Traurigkeit bist du auch nicht gerade. Ich meine, wer von uns würde auf die Idee kommen, ausgerechnet _Lippenlesen_ zu lernen – oder ein Schloss mit einer Haarnadel zu knacken, wo wir schon dabei sind."

„Irgendwie muss ich ja meinen eingebildeten Minderwertigkeitskomplex ausgleichen, wo ich doch nicht so überaus intelligent, begabt und gutaussehend bin wie ihr beide." Er sagte es leichthin, lachend, und doch spürte er den Stich dahinter, den Anflug von Wahrheit, der in seinen Worten lag. Ihm liefen die Mädchen nur nach, wenn sie ihn ausfragen oder ihm seinen Kummer klagen wollten, weil einer der beiden wieder einmal ein Herz in Hogwarts gebrochen hatte.

Fast schuldbewusst warf er einen Blick zu Peter, der über seinen – halben – Scherz nur matt grinsen konnte, wenn er – Remus – sich schon manchmal wie der wegstehende Zweig am Rennbesen fühlte, was war dann mit Peter?

Doch der Gedanke wurde so schnell abgewürgt, wie er aufgekommen war, als sie das große, von geflügelten Ebern flankierte Tor Hogwarts' durchfuhren. Seinem geübten Auge fielen sofort die beiden Zauberer auf, die sich im Schatten der Statuen hielten und mit wachsamem Blick die Kutschen musterten, und er ruckte mit dem Kopf zum Fenster. „Noch mehr Auroren, James?"

Dieser nickte. „Ich denke schon, aber ich kann ihre Gesichter nicht sehen... also weiß ich auch nicht, wer es ist."

Remus bewegte unbehaglich die Schultern, die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen – hier und auch am Bahnhof in London – behagten ihm gar nicht. Es schien, als wollte die Schulleitung wegen der Bedrohung durch Voldemort und seine Todesser ein strengeres Auge als bisher auf sie alle haben, und dieser Gedanke machte ihm Angst. Seine monatlichen Verwandlungen waren schon schlimm genug, wenn seine Freude dabei waren und sie gemeinsam über die Ländereien streiften, aber wenn sie durch die zusätzlichen Wachen gezwungen waren, im Schloss zu bleiben... er schauderte.

„Was ist, Moony?" Peter betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, während James und Sirius ihn gar nicht zu beachten schienen, da sie auf ihrer Seite der Bank in ein intensives Gespräch verwickelt waren und ab und zu durch die Fenster nach draußen spähten.

Remus winkte ab. „Nichts... ich hab nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, was diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen für unsere nächtlichen Ausflüge bedeuten könnten."

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand davon abhalten lassen wird... außerdem ist es unser letztes Jahr, das müssen wir ausnutzen."

Er sagte es anders, nicht so draufgängerisch wie Sirius oder vielleicht auch James, sondern eher nachdenklich und fast... melancholisch, fand Remus.

„Ja... ja, da hast du wohl recht...", entgegnete er und stieg hastig aus der Kutsche, die gerade ratternd in den Hof einrollte und in der Nähe des Tores anhielt. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass sich hier der Nebel ein wenig gelichtet hatte und er zwischen einzelnen Fetzen die Sterne erkennen konnte... und irgendwie fühlt er sich nun auch weniger traurig und trübsinnig als auf dem Bahnhof und in den gesamten Sommerferien.

Doch der Eindruck wurde fast sofort durch die Lehrer zerstreut, die mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und wachsamen Blicken neben dem Eingang standen und die Schüler so schnell wie möglich in die Sicherheit des Schlosses scheuchten. Remus fühlte sich sehr an das Verhalten von James' Mutter bei der Abfahrt erinnert, doch genau wie seine Freunde entschied er sich, besser keinen Widerspruch zu erheben, und hastete mit ihnen in die Eingangshalle.

Die fröhliche Stimmung, die normalerweise zu Schulbeginn auf Hogwarts herrschte – zumindest, bis sie alle das erste Mal früh aufstehen mussten – war kaum zu spüren, die Gesichter der anderen Kinder, vor allem der jüngeren, wirkten ernst und auch ein wenig besorgt. Die höheren Klassenstufen hingegen bemühten sich vor allem, fröhlich und unbefangen zu wirken, doch jedes Lachen wirkte zu hohl, jeder Scherz ein wenig zu einstudiert, um wirklicher Ausgelassenheit entsprungen zu sein.

„Erstklässler zu mir!" Professor McGonagall stand neben der Tür zu jenem Nebenraum der Großen Halle, in der auch er selbst vor sechs Jahren auf die Auswahlzeremonie gewartet hatte, und erst jetzt bemerkte Remus, dass auch die neuen Schüler unter ihnen waren und sich mit großen, furchtsamen Augen umblickten. _Also ist auch die Fahrt über den See den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zum Opfer gefallen._ Er seufzte unhörbar und trat gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden durch das Portal in die Halle.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass die Neuen jetzt auch mit den Kutschen fahren", bemerkte Remus in James' Richtung, als sie am Gryffindor-Tisch Platz nahmen, über den Lärm der anderen Schüler hinweg.

„Denkst du, ich?", entgegnete dieser ein wenig beleidigt und warf einen flüchtigen Blick durch die Halle. „Ich war genauso überrascht wie du, muss wohl eine kurzfristige Sache..." Er verstummte, denn soeben war Lily Evans eingetreten.

Auch Remus wandte den Kopf und bemerkte gerade noch amüsiert, wie James mit einem Winken versuchte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und dann enttäuscht und auch ein wenig wütend in die andere Richtung blickte, als sie zuerst den Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch wandern ließ und dann schnurstracks auf Severus Snape zuhielt.

„Schniefelus ist dieses Jahr auch wieder hier... ich hätte wirklich gehofft, dass er es in den Ferien geschafft hat, sich mit irgendeinem schwarzmagischen Fluch umzubringen..." Auch Sirius klang nicht gerade erfreut, was Remus nicht wirklich verstehen konnte, denn ohne Snape hätten sie sicherlich niemanden mehr, mit dem sie sich einen Spaß erlauben konnten.

Interessiert beobachtete er, wie Lily sich mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck nach vorne beugte und einige Worte sagte, woraufhin der Slytherin den Kopf schüttelte und sich erhob. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch, an dem nun auch die ersten Professoren Platz nahmen, und sprachen Dumbledore an, dem sie nach einem kurzen Gespräch durch eine Seitentür aus der Großen Halle folgten.

„Und? Was ist? Was haben sie gesagt?" Die Episode hatte mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Schüler und auch seiner Freunde erweckt, die ihn nun mit einem Gesichtsausdruck ansahen, der schon fast über Neugierde hinausging.

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann Lippenlesen, nicht Hellsehen, Tatze. Wenn ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehe, weiß ich auch nicht, was sie sagen..."

„Oh. Natürlich." Sirius sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus – nein, wenn er ehrlich war, nicht nur ein wenig, sondern verdammt enttäuscht, aber wenn Herr Intelligent-und-Gutaussehend die Grundregeln nichtmagischer Methoden nicht begriff, dann war das nicht sein Problem.

Er lächelte und erwiderte Florence' Winken, als sie am Hufflepuff-Tisch Platz nahm, was dazu führte, dass ihm die verschwörerischen Blicke, die sich James und Sirius hinter seinem Rücken zuwarfen, völlig entgingen, vor allem, da sie sofort aufhörten, zu grinsen, als er sich ihnen wieder zuwandte.

„Bild ich mir das nur ein, oder sind wir wirklich weniger geworden?" Peter blickte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Gryffindor-Tisch entlang, doch Sirius grinste nur. „Jede Wette, du bildest dir das nur ein."

Die Entgegnung seines Freundes schien ihn ein wenig einzuschüchtern, allerdings nicht zu sehr, denn er antwortete: „Aber... ich sehe Jessica nicht. Und Morton."

„Hm... er hat Recht, Tatze. Daniel aus der Dritten fehlt auch." James kratzte sich am Kopf und brachte damit seine zerzausten Haare unbewusst nur noch mehr in Unordnung. „Außerdem dieser Kleine aus der Ersten... nein, jetzt Zweiten... wie hieß er nochmal? Der, den ich mit dem fangzähnigen Frisbee im Gemeinschaftsraum erwischt hab..."

„Du meinst O'Brian?", warf Remus säuerlich ein, er konnte sich an den Vorfall noch genauer erinnern, als ihm lieb war, besonders, da er Madame Pomfrey erklären musste, warum der Junge eine blutende Wunde am Arm hatte.

„Genau den! Der fehlt auch!", stimmte James zu.

„Aber... wo sind sie alle? Und warum hat unser allwissender Schulsprecher keine Ahnung?" Sirius grinste provokant.

„Ich bin nicht allwissend, Tatze, und überhaupt..." James kam nicht mehr dazu, seine empörte Erwiderung zu beenden, denn Professor McGonagall führte die Erstklässler herein, die – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – noch verschreckter und kleiner aussahen als jemals zuvor, als sie vor den Schülern Aufstellung nahmen.

„Dumbledore ist noch immer nicht zurück", bemerkte Remus besorgt, und James nickte. „Lily auch nicht."

Auch die anderen Schüler schienen die Abwesenheit des Direktors entdeckt zu haben, denn ihre Gespräche verstummten nicht, sondern senkten sich nur zu einem leisen, durchdringenden Tuscheln, das die Erstklässler noch mehr zu verunsichern schien und erst verstummte, als Professor Flitwick den Sprechenden Hut auf seinem Stuhl in die Halle trug.

Remus beachtete die Zeremonie kaum, selbst als der Hut zu singen begann, denn er fragte sich unentwegt, was denn geschehen sein konnte, dass Dumbledore die Auswahl verpasste, und warum er Lily und Severus dazu brauchte. Selbst als die Schüler begeistert applaudierten, klatschte er selbst nur höflich, bis Professor McGonagall vortrat. „Wenn ich eure Namen vorlese, dann nehmt ihr vorne Platz und setzt den Hut auf." Die Erstklässler nickten zögerlich.

„Andrews, Matthew." Der schlaksige Junge am Ende der Reihe hastete nach vorne, sich der Blicke der älteren Schüler bewusst, und griff mit fahrigen Händen nach dem Sprechenden Hut, um ihn sich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann öffnete sich der Riss über der Krempe: „Ravenclaw."

Seine neuen Mittschüler applaudierten, während McGonagall den nächsten Namen vorlas. „Bannister, Suzanne." Ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen trat vor und setzte den Hut auf, dann... „Gryffindor."

Remus klatschte wie alle anderen und versuchte, sich das Gesicht zu merken, immerhin war er dafür verantwortlich, dass die frischgebackenen Gryffindors nach dem Essen auch in ihren Schlafsaal fanden, und beobachtete mäßig interessiert den Rest der Auswahl.

Und schließlich, als gerade „Yu, Simon" nach Slytherin einsortiert wurde, betrat auch Albus Dumbledore wieder die Große Halle. Gleich als er durch die Tür trat, bemerkte er den erschöpften, abgespannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Direktors, der auch nicht verschwand, als er sich in seinen Stuhl in der Mitte des Lehrertisches sinken ließ. Von Lily und Snape war keine Spur zu entdecken, Remus hoffte inständig, dass sie – oder zumindest Lily – nicht in Schwierigkeiten geraten waren.

McGonagall trug hastig den Hut aus der Halle, und Dumbledore erhob sich, doch auch als er die Schüler anblickte, konnte er unter seinem Lächeln die unterschwellige Müdigkeit entdecken. „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich sehr, euch alle trotz der widrigen Umstände, die im Moment in der Zauberwelt herrschen, hier zu sehen. Allerdings erfordert die momentane Situation, in der nicht einmal ich eine Gefährdung von Hogwarts und seinen Schülern ganz ausschließen kann..." Raunen erfüllte die Große Halle, erschrockene Blicke kreuzten sich über den Tischen. „... einige Maßnahmen.

Wie einige von euch vielleicht schon bemerkt haben, wurden der Zug und die Kutschen, die euch hierher gebracht haben, von Auroren des Ministeriums geschützt. Sie werden auch während des Schuljahres für die Sicherheit des Schlosses sorgen, und daher möchte ich euch bitten, sie zu unterstützen, so gut ihr könnt, und jegliche Handlungen zu vermeiden, die zu Missverständnissen führen können. Sie sind zu eurer Sicherheit hier, nicht zur Schikane.

Zudem werden alle Hogsmeade-Wochenenden abgesagt", Dumbledore musste die Stimme heben, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen, „und das Betreten der Ländereien ist nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit verboten."

Remus zuckte zusammen, doch seine heftige Reaktion fiel in der allgemeinen Empörung wegen Hogsmeade kaum auf. Er warf einen Blick zu Peter, der ihn mit Mitleid in den Augen ansah, und auch James und Sirius sahen aus, als ob sie kurz vor einer Meuterei standen.

„Trotz..." Das wütende Tosen der Stimmen in der Großen Halle verebbte, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff. „Trotz der ergriffenen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen haben sich einige Eltern entschieden, ihre Kinder von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu nehmen und privat zu unterrichten. Eure Klassenkameraden werden nur für die abschließenden Prüfungen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

Für einige Momente herrschte absolutes Schweigen in der Großen Halle, dann breitete Dumbledore lächelnd die Arme aus. „Allerdings habe ich nach all diesen deprimierenden Ankündigungen auch einige gute Nachrichten. Um euch für die entfallenen Hogsmeade-Wochenenden zu entschädigen, werden ein zu Halloween ein Maskenball und für jene, die hier bleiben möchten, zu Beginn der Ferien auch ein Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Zudem planen wir weitere Aktivitäten, um euch den viel zu harten Schulalltag zu versüßen, die wir allerdings noch eine Weile geheimhalten wollen.

Und zum Schluss gibt es noch zwei weitere gute Nachrichten. Die erste: Ich höre auf zu reden. Die zweite: Nun gibt es Essen!"

Die Schüler lachten und griffen zu, denn die Schüsseln und Platten vor ihnen hatten sich gefüllt, und Remus fragte sich flüchtig, wieso Dumbledore kein Wort über seine Abwesenheit gesagt hatte.


	4. Nathan Devers

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 4: Nathan Devers**

Lily Evans betrat die Große Halle und durchkämmte mit ihren Blicken die Massen der Schüler. _Verdammt, wo ist er nur... wo ist er nur... da!_ Sie hatte Severus Snapes markantes Profil inmitten der schwarzen Umhänge am Slytherintisch entdeckt und hastete, ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, auf ihn zu.

„Severus!" Er blickte überrascht, fast geschockt auf und starrte sie an, selbst als sie sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte. „Hast du Nathan Devers gesehen?"

Für einen Augenblick zeigte sein Gesicht nichts als Verwirrung, doch dann schien er sich an ihr Gespräch im Hogwarts-Express zu erinnern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein... nein, hab ich nicht."

Sie seufzte ein wenig genervt. „Ich auch nicht, ich hab an der Tür zur Großen Halle auf ihn gewartet, aber er ist nicht durchgekommen... seitdem er das Abteil seiner Freunde verlassen hat, hat ihn niemand gesehen."

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Vielleicht ist er irgendwo auf Patrouille, ihr Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher sollt das doch tun..."

„Nein." Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Er war gar nicht bei uns, nicht einmal, als die Pläne für die Wachen verteilt wurden... er ist einfach verschwunden..."

Für einen Augenblick starrte Snape sie an, dann nickte er. „Komm."

Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass der Slytherin sie nach vorne zum Lehrertisch führte, direkt zu Dumbledores Platz, der sich gerade leise mit Professor Sprout, die neben ihm saß, unterhielt. „Sir?", fragte er, und der Direktor blickte mit einem merkwürdig ertappt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„Mr Snape, Miss Evans, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Sir..." Lily zögerte für einen Moment, doch als Severus keine Anstalten machte, das Wort zu übernehmen, sprach sie leise weiter: „Nathan Devers ist verschwunden, seit er im Hogwarts-Express sein Abteil verlassen hat, hat ihn niemand gesehn. Er wollte zu uns anderen Vertrauensschülern, aber da ist er nie angekommen, und im Schloss ist er auch nicht, denke ich."

Die Augenbrauen des Schulleiters zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen. „Sind Sie sich sicher?"

„Ja. Ich... ich mache mir mittlerweile wirklich Sorgen, Sir... Nathan hat seine Pflichten im letzten Jahr, seit er Vertrauensschüler wurde, immer sehr ernst genommen, und es sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich, einfach zu verschwinden."

Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren und starrte für einen Moment seinen silbernen Kelch an, dann nickte er. „Kommen Sie... Sie auch, Mr Snape", fügte er hinzu, als Severus sich schon seinem Haustisch zuwenden wollte, und gemeinsam verließen sie die Große Halle durch eine Nebentür.

„Was machen wir jetzt, Sir?", fragte Severus, als sie neben dem alten Zauberer durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und Stufen hinaufhasteten – Lily erkannte vage den Weg zum Büro des Direktors wieder.

„Wir suchen Mr Devers, natürlich", antwortete der Schulleiter und blieb vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier stehen, der sie mit einem ausgesprochen finsteren Blick musterte. „Bertie Botts Bohnen."

Die Statue sprang zur Seite und gab ihnen über eine Wendeltreppe den Weg in Dumbledores Büro frei, neugierig sah Lily sich um, trotz ihrer nun erlauchten Position war sie noch nie hier gewesen, wohl anders als Severus, der mit offensichtlichem Desinteresse den Holzfußboden anstarrte.

„Fiona?" Der Direktor blickte eines der Portraits an der Wand an, das eine hübsche, zierliche Frau mit grauen Locken zeigte, die sofort aus ihrem Schlaf erwachte. „Gehen Sie in die Eingangshalle und fragen Sie die Portraits, ob Nathan Devers, der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler aus der Sechsten, durchgekommen ist."

Fiona nickte und verschwand am Rand ihres Bildes, während Dumbledore sich schon seinem Phönix Fawkes zuwandte. „Fawkes, versuch auch du bitte, den Jungen zu finden." Der Vogel gab einen leisen, melodischen Ton von sich und verschwand dann so unvermittelt von seiner Stange, dass Lily ein wenig zusammenzuckte.

Die rastlose Energie des Schulleiters hatte sich allerdings schon wieder einem neuen Gegenstand zugewandt, denn nun holte er eine flache, silberne Schale aus der Vitrine hinter seinem Schreibtisch und stellte sie auf der Tischplatte ab.

Lily warf einen neugierigen Blick hinein und war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie mit Wasser gefüllt war, noch dazu mit Wasser, das absolut ruhig schien und sich nicht bewegte, obwohl Dumbledore das Gefäß keineswegs besonders sanft auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt hatte.

Auch Severus trat einen Schritt vor, seine schwarzen Augen glitzerten, während er die Schale betrachtete und als er die Runen an ihren Seiten studiert hatte, schnappte er leise nach Luft. „Ist das...", wisperte er, doch Dumbledore winkte ab und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Nathan Devers", sagte er leise und rührte mit der Spitze das Wasser um, das sich für einen Moment kräuselte, aufschimmerte und dann ein Bild formte... ein Bild, das nur schattenhaftes, plattgedrücktes Gras und einige Steine zeigte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. „Hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, die Schale des unbegrenzten Blicks zeigt uns den Aufenthaltsort von Mr Devers... wir können ihn nur nicht sehen."

„Sie meinen..." Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Desillusionierungszauber? Oder ein Tarnumhang?"

„Ja. Und so..." Der Direktor unterbrach sich, als die gelockte Hexe Fiona leicht keuchend in ihr Bild zurückkehrte und sich erschöpft in ihren Lehnstuhl sinken ließ. „Der junge Nathan hat Hogwarts nicht durch den Haupteingang betreten. Ich habe andere Bilder losgeschickt, um bei den Geheimgängen nachzufragen, aber das scheint mir doch sehr unwahrscheinlich."

„Mir auch... mir auch...", murmelte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. „Allerdings kann Mr Devers, wenn er nicht im Schloss ist, sich auf der ganzen Bahnstrecke von hier nach London aufhalten und wir würden ihn erst finden, wenn wir buchstäblich über ihn stolpern."

Lily starrte ihn an. „Sie meinen, das war kein Unfall?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Severus mit sarkastischem Unterton anstatt des Direktors. „Oder denkst du, er lässt sich zufälligerweise von selbst verschwinden, bewegt sich nicht und spricht noch einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich selbst?"

„Nein, aber...", setzte sie an, doch bevor sie ihren Satz fortführen konnte scheuchte Dumbledore sie schon wieder aus seinem Büro. „Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Mr Devers im Schloss wäre, also sollten wir draußen nach ihm suchen..."

Severus nickte. „Ich denke, wir sollten zuerst zum Bahnhof in Hogsmeade gehen, wenn er nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre, dann hätten seine Freunde ihn zweifellos gesehen, also kann er sich nicht auf den Ländereien aufhalten."

„Ein guter Gedanke, kommen Sie."

Ebenso schnell, wie sie das Büro erreicht hatten, verließen sie nun das Schloss und liefen den langen Weg hinunter in Richtung des Dorfes, die großen, eberflankierten Tore waren geschlossen, doch Dumbledore öffnete sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes und die Ketten glitten rasselnd beiseite.

Die Auroren, die bei der Ankunft der Schüler den Eingang Hogwarts' bewacht hatten, waren nun verschwunden und so konnten sie ungestört passieren, mittlerweile hatte die Dämmerung sich zu schwarzer Nacht verdichtet und der aufgefrischte Wind trieb die Nebelschwaden vor sich her.

Lily fröstelte und zog ihren Umhang enger um sich, schon den ganzen Sommer war das Wetter ausgesprochen kühl gewesen, was sich hier im Norden Großbritanniens nur umso deutlicher zeigte. Sie war erleichtert, als sie endlich die Lichter Hogsmeades durch die dunklen Fetzen schimmern sah, die die Sicht verdeckten, und die Stufen erklomm, die zur Plattform des Bahnhofes führte. Der Zug war längst wieder zurück nach London geschickt worden und sie hoffte inständig, dass Nathan sich nicht noch immer in einem der Abteile befand... nein, das war unmöglich, er lag im Gras... und Gras gab es dort keines.

„Lumos", wisperte Severus neben ihr und sie tat es ihm gleich, ein wenig beschämt, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hatte; die beiden Strahlen ihrer Zauberstäbe beleuchteten den Bahnsteig und suchten ihn ab, während Dumbledore hinunter auf die Schienen trat und sich wachsam umsah.

Auf der anderen Seite der Steine und der Bohlen lag eine Wiese, die langsam zu einem Wald hin anstieg und Lily richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf, suchte nach Steinen wie jenen, die sie in der Schale gesehen hatte, doch... nichts.

Ein Vogelschrei riss sie aus ihrer stummen Konzentration, Fawkes saß einige hundert Yards hinter ihnen neben den Schienen und schlug ungeduldig mit den Flügeln, während er mit dem Schnabel an etwas zerrte, das sie nicht sehen konnten.

„Kommen Sie!" Dumbledore hastete mit einem für sein Alter erstaunlichen Tempo über die Gleise auf seinen Phönix zu, Severus und Lily folgten ihm nach einem Moment und blieben keuchend neben dem Vogel stehen, wohingegen der Schulleiter absolut nicht außer Atem zu sein schien.

„Finite Incantatem", murmelte er und augenblicklich tauchte Nathan Devers aus dem Nichts auf, er lag mit dem Gesicht nach unten im Gras neben den Schienen und bewegte sich nicht, selbst als Dumbledore ihn vorsichtig umdrehte.

Lily zuckte zusammen, als sie Nathans Gesicht sah, eine hässliche Platzwunde zog sich über seine Stirn und seine Wange hatte sich bereits hässlich blauviolett verfärbt. Auch sein Umhang war zerrissen und sein rechter Zeigefinger stand in einem unnatürlichen Winkel vom Rest der Hand ab; Snape betrachtete ihn mit undurchdringlichem Gesichtsausdruck, hinter dem Lily Schrecken zu erkennen vermochte.

In Dumbledores Gesicht arbeitete es, doch nach einem Moment hatte sich der Schulleiter wieder unter Kontrolle und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Er murmelte etwas und ein silbriger Schemen brach aus der Spitze hervor, der zum Schloss davonflog, dann wandte er sich Nathan zu und ließ ihn mit einer weiteren Bewegung in der Luft schweben.

Der Slytherin rührte sich nicht, während Dumbledore ihn in die Krankenstation brachte, doch Lily spürte, wie sie zitterte, das Erlebnis hatte sie mehr erschreckt, als sie erwartet hatte, besonders das Gesicht des Nathans. „Severus?", wisperte sie und warf einen Blick auf ihn, der neben ihr her ging und gänzlich unbewegt zu sein schien. „Severus, wer hat das getan?"

Doch er sah sie nur für einen Augenblick aus dem Augenwinkel an, fast missbilligend, wie sie fand, und sie entschloss sich, lieber den Mund zu halten. Seine gespielte Ausdruckslosigkeit kaufte sie ihm ohnehin nicht ab, sie _wusste_ einfach, dass Severus besorgt sein musste, auch wenn er nicht willens oder in der Lage war, es zu zeigen.

Dumbledore führte sie an der geöffneten Tür der Großen Halle vorbei, gerade fand die Hauseinteilung statt und die Reihe der Erstklässler hatte sich mittlerweile merklich gelichtet, doch die fröhlichen Stimmen wirkten auf Lily merkwürdig distanziert, so als ob sie mit den fröhlichen jungen Hexen und Zauberern dort drinnen kaum etwas gemein hatte.

In Rekordzeit hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht, Madame Pomfrey wartete bereits und Dumbledore ließ Nathan auf eines der Betten schweben, dann wandte er sich plötzlich Lily und Severus zu und betrachtete sie aus seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen. „Miss Evans, Mr Snape, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie beide hierbleiben."

Severus richtete sich fast rebellisch auf. „Aber wieso...?"

„Ich möchte, dass diese Angelegenheit unter uns bleibt, bis ich Gelegenheit hatte, mit Nathan zu sprechen und herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Was allerdings...", er lächelte ein wenig, „schwierig werden könnte, wenn Sie jetzt, mitten in der Auswahlzeremonie, in die Große Halle platzen... man würde Sie mit Fragen überhäufen und Sie hätten kaum eine Wahl, als die Geschichte zu erzählen. Daher bleiben Sie am besten hier."

Ein kurzer Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab, und auf dem Nachtkästchen eines der freien Betten erschienen zwei Platten mit belegten Broten, zwei Gläser und ein Krug, zweifellos mit Kürbissaft gefüllt. Danach war Dumbledore auch schon durch die Tür verschwunden, und Lily seufzte fast lautlos auf, als sie einen Blick zu Nathan warf, der gerade von Madame Pomfrey versorgt wurde.

Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Severus, der schon Platz genommen hatte, auf das Bett sinken und starrte die Brote an, aber sie hatte absolut keinen Hunger mehr und dem Slytherin schien es ähnlich zu gehen.

Gerne hätte sie gefragt, wie es Nathan ging, aber die missbilligenden Geräusche, die Madame Pomfrey von sich gab, als sie seine Wunden untersuchten, hielten sie davon ab und so blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als auf den Fußboden zu starren und das unbehagliche Schweigen zwischen ihr und Severus zu verdrängen.

Doch schließlich war die Behandlung beendet und die Medihexe trat auf sie beide zu, noch immer einen Ausdruck des Ärgers auf dem Gesicht. „Seine Verletzungen waren nicht lebensgefährlich und in ein paar Tagen ist er sicherlich wieder der Alte. Aber trotzdem wird mir bei dem Gedanken ganz schlecht, was ihm hätte passieren können, man weiß nie, welche Geschöpfte in diesen Tagen frei herumlaufen. Es ist gut, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt." Sie wischte sich die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?", fragte Lily zaghaft, und Madame Pomfrey schnaubte. „Im Grunde nichts viel, er ist ordentlich verprügelt worden und hat ein paar Flüche abbekommen... trotzdem war er sicherlich sehr schmerzhaft für ihn, und ich würde gerne diejenigen in die Finger bekommen, die ihm das angetan haben... es war nicht schwierig, aber sicherlich sehr wirkungsvoll."

Sie betrachtete die beiden Schüler für einen Moment, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich muss hinunter zur Feier, und ihr solltet etwas essen, immerhin habt ihr seit dem Frühstück nichts in den Magen bekommen..."

Madame Pomfrey gab sich nicht zufrieden, bis sie beide eines der Brote gegessen hatten, doch dann verließ sie die Krankenstation, und Lily seufzte auf und trat an Nathans Bett. „Wer hat das wohl getan?"

Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte, bis Severus aufschnaubte. „Du solltest öfter nachdenken... ist dir nicht aufgefallen, wo wir ihn gefunden haben?"

Verwirrt blickte sie über das Bett hinweg auf den Slytherin. „Hinter dem Bahnsteig... wieso?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, am Ende des Bahnsteiges... genau dort, wo der Slytherin-Teil des Zuges war."

Lily starrte ihn an. „Du meinst... du meinst, das waren seine eigenen Kollegen? Und keine wütenden Schüler aus anderen Häusern?"

Severus nickte sehr sehr ernst. „Ich weiß es nicht... aber ich halte es für viel zu wahrscheinlich."


	5. Der Alltag kehrt zurück

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 5: Der Alltag kehrt zurück**

James Potter brummte und rollte sich in seiner Decke auf die andere Seite. _Ich will nicht aufstehen... nicht jetzt..._ Wieder schrillte sein magisch verstärkter Wecker und er schaltete ihn mit einer gleichermaßen schlaftrunkenen und missmutigen Handbewegung aus, dann kuschelte er sich wieder in seine Kissen. _Warum muss Peter sich auch mit Butterbier betrinken... er weiß doch, dass er dann immer fürchterlich schnarcht..._

Nur ein Stillezauber hatte Abhilfe gebracht, doch bis einer von ihnen auf diese Idee gekommen war, konnten sie sich trotz der wohltuenden Ruhe längst nicht mehr ausschlafen... und jetzt mussten sie den Preis dafür bezahlen.

Verschlafen setzte James sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die zerzausten Haare, dann blickte er auf die andere Seite des Schlafsaales. Sirius lag noch immer in seinem Bett und hatte den Kopf unter dem Kissen, das er mit beiden Händen auf seine Ohren presste, vergraben, während Peter wie die Unschuld selbst die Augen aufschlug und sich umblickte.

Remus' Bett hingegen war leer, wahrscheinlich war er wie gewohnt früher aufgestanden als die anderen und schon zum Frühstück gegangen, während seine Freunde noch nicht einmal wussten, dass es schon Morgen war.

James griff vorsichtig nach der Brille auf seinem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf, sofort gewann der Schlafsaal um ihn herum an Klarheit und er blinzelte seinen Wecker an. _Merlin... ich hätte noch fünfzehn Minuten schlafen können!_

Aufstöhnend ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen zurücksinken, die weichen Federn umfingen ihn und er schloss sofort die Augen. _Fünfzehn Minuten... ich kann noch fünfzehn Minuten..._

Sein magischer Wecker klingelte erneut, und ungeduldig schlug er auf den Mechanismus. _...schlafen. _

Er rollte sich zusammen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch seine Einschätzung hatte sich als Fehler erwiesen. Er war, nachdem er sich geistig schon auf Frühstück, Schule und neue Streiche eingestellt hatte, einfach zu wach, und so schlug er verstimmt die Decke zurück und setzte die nackten Füße auf den Steinboden.

Auch Peter hatte sich inzwischen aus seinem Bett geschält und suchte in seinem großen, noch nicht ausgeräumten Hogwarts-Koffer nach einem paar frischer Socken, während James zu Sirius' Bett schlich und vorsichtig das Wasserglas, das auf dem kleinen Nachttisch stand, füllte. Wenn er schon früher aufstehen musste als nötig, dann sollte gefälligst jemand sein Leid teilen, und einen Moment später fuhr Sirius schreiend und prustend hoch. „Merlin!"

Er blickte sich um, entdeckte James, der sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt, und identifizierte ihn sogleich als Übeltäter. „Krone, was zur Hölle soll das!"

Es war mehr ein Vorwurf als eine Frage, und James brachte sich sofort vor seinem Freund in Sicherheit, bevor dieser auf dumme Gedanken kam. „Na, ich dachte, es ist Zeit, aufzustehen, also wollte ich dir ein wenig dabei helfen..."

Sein Unschuldslächeln kaufte ihm niemand ab, am allerwenigsten Sirius, der sich seufzend aus dem Bett wuchtete. „Pass auf, ich revanchiere mich...", brummte dieser, dann begann er, sich anzuziehen, und seine Freunde folgten seinem Beispiel.

Irgendwie hatten sie es noch rechtzeitig zum Frühstück geschafft, allerdings war nur noch etwas für sie übrig, weil Remus in seiner Güte beschlossen hatte, ihre Toasts mit Händen und Füßen gegen die hungrigen Mitschüler zu verteidigen. Auch hatte er die Stundenpläne, die Professor McGonagall ausgeteilt hatte, für sie entgegengenommen und verteilte sie nun, während er ungeduldig mit der Fußspitze auf den Steinboden der Halle tippte.

„Wir haben in zehn Minuten Verwandlung, ihr solltet euch beeilen...", bemerkte er schicksalsergeben und betrachtete seine Freunde, die über den Gryffindor-Tisch gebeugt dastanden.

„Duhn wi' ja 'chon", nuschelte Sirius an dem halben Toast, den er im Mund hatte, vorbei und spülte ihn sofort mit einem großen Schluck heißem Tee hinunter. „Vielleicht hat die McGonagall ja ein wenig Verständnis für arme, gepeinigte Schüler..."

James schnaubte in seine Cornflakes, die Milch spritzte über sein neues Zauberkunst-Buch. „Oh, natürlich, und demnächst laden wir Schniefelus zu unserem Kaffeekränzchen ein und unterhalten uns über den neuen Warzenentfernungstrank und die beste Methode, den Garten zu entgnomen..."

Peter schob hastig eine Serviette zu seinem Freund, auch er war schon sichtlich nervös bei dem Gedanken, das neue Schuljahr gleich mit einem – nicht zu knappen – Punkteabzug für Gryffindor zu beginnen und schaffte es kaum, seine Tasse Kakao zu trinken. „Wir sollten uns wirklich beeilen", drängte er, und schließlich machten sich die Rumtreiber doch noch auf zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung.

Sie schafften es gerade noch, vor McGonagall durch die Tür zu huschen und die letzten freien Tische zu besetzen, ihre Klassenkollegen hatte ihre Stammplätze in der letzten Reihe glücklicherweise für sie frei gelassen. Sie setzten sich und nach einer kurzen Ansprache ihrer Hauslehrerin, die Sirius mit einem gezischten „Dafür hab ich mich so beeilt? Ich hätte lieber noch einen Toast genommen..." quittierte, begann sofort die Wiederholung über den Stoff des letzten Jahres. James hatte das Gefühl, alles vergessen zu haben, doch mit der Praxis kehrte auch die Erinnerung zurück und nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihm auch, die Katze, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch saß, in eine gefüllte Obstschale und wieder zurück zu verwandeln.

Auch Sirius gelang es relativ zügig, die Aufgabe zu erfüllen, genauso Remus, der ein merkwürdiges Gespür für Transfigurationen besaß, das seinen Mitschülern abzugehen ging – vielleicht hing es mit seiner monatlichen Verwandlung in einen Werwolf zusammen. Peter allerdings hatte seine Probleme, entweder blieb seine Schale leer, oder seine Früchte sahen aus, als hätte sie jemand nach Snape geworfen, aber damit nur die Wand getroffen.

McGonagall betrachtete ihn zwar missbilligend, sagte aber nichts, sondern verteilte nur Punkte an Peters Klassenkollegen, die ihre Sache besser gemacht hatten, und gab ihnen einen Aufsatz über zwei Pergamentrollen auf, in dem sie den Stoff des vorangegangenen Jahres zusammenfassen sollten. James begann schon zu stöhnen, bevor sie auch nur das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatte. „Also, von langsamer Gewöhnung und Vorlaufzeit hat die auch noch nie etwas gehört", nuschelte er verstimmt und packte seine Sachen zusammen. „Gestern waren noch Ferien, und heute muss ich schon wieder arbeiten... mich wundert, dass an dem Schock noch keine armen, unschuldigen Schüler gestorben sind."

Remus lachte „Selbst wenn es so wäre, du wärst sicherlich und definitiv nicht gefährdet, Krone... unschuldig... natürlich."

Sie hatten allerdings keine Gelegenheit, das kleine Geplänkel fortzuführen, denn während James und Sirius sich ein zweites, ausführlicheres Frühstück in der Küche gönnten, saß Peter in Muggelkunde und Remus in Arithmantik, den Fächern, die sie beide – im Gegensatz zu den anderen – gewählt hatten.

Erst nach dem Mittagessen trafen sich die vier Rumtreiber, diesmal sogar ein wenig zu pünktlich, vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, vor dem schon einige Ravenclaws warteten, mit denen sie gemeinsam Unterricht haben würden. James hatte am gestrigen Abend kein neues Gesicht am Lehrertisch entdecken können, niemanden, der ihm unbekannt war, und nachdem auch Dumbledore kein Wort hatte verlauten lassen, breiteten sich die merkwürdigsten Gerüchte aus.

„Vielleicht ist es ein Vampir", wisperte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das hinter ihm stand, seiner Freundin zu, und er lächelte ein wenig ob dieser Naivität. Doch im nächsten Moment griff auch Peter das Thema auf: „Oder sie haben niemanden gefunden..."

Sirius grinste. „Wäre doch ausgezeichnet... eine Freistunde mehr, und wenn wir Glück haben, bekommen wir auch noch einen Abschluss."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das Fach unbesetzt lassen, wenn ich an die aktuelle Situation denke... aber vielleicht übernimmt Dumbledore? Der Gedanke hätte etwas." Remus klang trotz seiner eigenen Worte skeptisch, doch bevor die Diskussion weiter gedeihen konnte, deutete James den langen Gang hinunter. „Da kommt jemand."

Eine blonde Hexe in einem hübschen roten Umhang trat auf sie zu, und spätestens, als sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Aktentasche fischte und damit die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufsperrte, konnte kein Zweifel mehr daran bestehen, dass sie die neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war.

Die Rumtreiber traten gemeinsam mit ihren Mitschülern ein und James wollte schon auf ihre angestammten Plätze in der letzten Reihe zusteuern, da zog Sirius ihn nach vorne, zu zwei Tischen in einer der mittleren Reihen, näher beim Lehrerpult. Er zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, doch Sirius zischte nur „Nicht jetzt" und ließ sich neben Remus und Peter, die ihnen gefolgt waren, auf einen Stuhl sinken.

James zuckte mit den Schultern, Sirius' Launen hatten meist einen Grund – nun gut, wenigstens einen für _Sirius_ einleuchtenden Grund – und so setzte er sich ebenfalls, den Blick auf die Frau gerichtet, die nun ihre Aktentasche auf dem Lehrertisch ablegte und die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkte.

Sein erster Eindruck von ihr hatte gekonnt verborgen, wie jung sie eigentlich war, er schätzte, dass sie nicht älter als zweiundzwanzig oder – allerhöchstens – dreiundzwanzig sein konnte, fast noch ein Teenager und kaum alt genug, um schon eine Ausbildung abgeschlossen zu haben. Feines, blondes Haar schwang sich in Wellen um ihr hübsches, wenn auch ein wenig abwesendes Gesicht, und sie ließ ihren Blick über die Klasse wandern.

„Für diejenigen unter Ihnen, die es noch nicht wissen..." Sie machte eine Pause und lächelte ein wenig über sich selbst. „... also gut, für alle von Ihnen, ich bin Professor Virginia Lovejoy und werde Sie dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, und das Grinsen der Schüler über ihren Namen erstarb für einen Augenblick, bei neuen Lehrern konnte man nie wissen, auf was sie empfindlich reagieren würden. Allerdings wirkte sie eher so, als ob sie über ihre nächsten Worte nachdachte und nicht, als ob sie bewusst versuchte, irgendjemanden einzuschüchtern, was James dazu brachte, einen kurzen, skeptischen Blick mit Sirius zu tauschen.

Auf ihn wirkte diese Frau eher wie ein nettes Mädchen von nebenan als wie jemand, der in der Lage war, ihnen beizubringen, was sie wissen mussten, um im Kampf gegen einen mächtigen, dunklen Magier zu widerstehen, und er fragte sich, wieso Dumbledore eine solche Fehlentscheidung getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe vor fünf Jahren die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei abgeschlossen", fuhr Lovejoy abwesend fort, „und danach eine Ausbildung zur Aurorin begonnen, die ich soeben beendet habe. Da ich also sozusagen noch frisch aus dem Ei gepellt bin...", sie grinste ein wenig über ihre Wortwahl, „ist irgendjemand auf die Idee gekommen, dass ich Ihnen mein Lehrbuchwissen ja sofort weitergeben könnte, und deswegen bin ich hier."

James beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie schweigend das aktuelle Lehrbuch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, _Dunkle Magie einfach besiegt_ von Aurora Cetera aus ihrer abgegriffenen Aktentasche zog, und seine Mitschüler kopierten ihre Bewegung, während er einen weiteren genervten Blick mit Sirius tauschte. Ein vollkommener Frischling, noch feucht hinter den Ohren, und noch dazu einer, der offensichtlich Wert darauf legte, dem Lehrbuch zu folgen... er hatte mittlerweile ernste Zweifel, ob ihm dieses Jahr des Unterrichts im Hinblick auf seinen Berufswunsch wirklich weiterhelfen würde.

Lovejoy betrachtete den dicken Wälzer, den sie nun in der Hand hatte, für einen Moment sinnend, danach öffnete sie ihn und ihr heller, schlanker Finger fuhr langsam das Inhaltsverzeichnis hinab, offensichtlich war sie auf der Suche nach einem Kapitel, mit dem sie beginnen wollte.

Sirius lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Ich weiß, was du denkst, Krone", wisperte er. „Aber wenigstens hat sie einen Vorteil... sie ist jung, sie ist hübsch, also haben wir wenigstens etwas zu gaffen, während wir das dämliche Lehrbuch durchackern müssen."

James grinste, die Tatsache, dass er Lily Evans mochte, machte ihn nicht blind für die Tatsache, dass auch andere Mütter schöne Töchter hatten, und Virginia Lovejoy fiel genau in diese Kategorie, wie groß ihre Mängel im pädagogischen Bereich auch sein mochten.

„Also...", meinte die neue Lehrerin und zwirbelte eine Strähne ihrer blonden Haare um ihren Zauberstab, „... da ich nicht weiß, auf welchem Stand ihr seid und wie eure vorhergehenden Lehrer unterrichtet haben, gehen wir am besten zuerst das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch und ihr sagt mir, was ihr schon gemacht habt und was nicht, würde ich sagen."


	6. Florence

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 6: Florence**

Remus Lupin starrte für einen Augenblick auf seine Pizza, dann spießte er eine Ecke mit der Gabel auf und schnitt sie langsam ab. Die ersten beiden Schultage im neuen Jahr waren bis jetzt recht ruhig verlaufen, bis jetzt hatten seine Freunde noch keine größere Katastrophe verursacht – was ihn eigentlich ein wenig überraschte, wenn er ihren Ruf bedachte – und so waren ihm die Peinlichkeiten, an die er mittlerweile fast gewöhnt war, erspart geblieben.

Er säbelte ein neues Stück von seiner Pizzaecke, die Salami wehrte sich und so schob er die Scheibe ganz auf seine Gabel und hinterließ einen kleinen Krater im Käse und der Tomatensoße. Es war... ruhig. Fast ein wenig zu ruhig, fand er, denn die Große Halle war nahezu leer, er war einer der letzten, die ihr Abendessen einnahmen, denn er hatte noch seine Arithmantik-Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek erledigt. Auch Professor Vektor hielt nichts davon, das Schuljahr langsam anzugehen, sie hatte mit einer _kurzen_ Wiederholung des Stoffes seit der dritten Klasse und einem beunruhigenden Ausblick auf ihre UTZ-Prüfungen begonnen, der sie offensichtlich davon überzeugen sollte, brav, fügsam und fleißig zu sein, damit sie nicht durchfielen.

Seine Freunde hatten schon längst gegessen, sie hatten die letzten beiden Stunden frei gehabt, nur er hatte sich noch durch Zahlen und ihren Bedeutungen gekämpft, die seinem vom Rest des Tages schon vernebeltes Gehirn nur rätselhafat und vage erschienen. Für einen Augenblick fragte er sich, wer eigentlich diesen Stundenplan für ihn zusammengestellt hatte, wahrscheinlich war es...

„Remus?"

Er blickte auf, überrascht, dass ihn jemand angesprochen hatte – und sah direkt in die grauen Augen von Florence Silverspoon, die nervös an ihrem Hufflepuff-Abzeichen herumnestelte.

Er ließ das Besteck fallen und starrte sie für einen Augenblick an, dann besann er sich auf die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich auch sprechen konnte. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich... darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Öhm... klar." Er räumte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung seine Tasche, die fast vor Büchern überquoll, von der Bank, um Platz für Florence zu machen.

Sie nahm mit einem Lächeln Platz. „Ich... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir wieder Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben könntest, wir hatten heute die erste Stunde und ich hab über die Ferien alles vergessen, glaub ich... die McGonagall wollte mir schon fast Punkte abziehen."

Remus blickte sie überrascht an. „Warum hast dus nicht abgewählt? Du bist doch letztes Jahr schon kaum durch die Prüfungen gekommen..."

Unbehaglich zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Ich halte dich vom Essen ab, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht..." Remus warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Pizza, entschloss sich dann aber endgültig, dass sein knurrender Magen auch warten konnte. „Red ruhig weiter."

„Naja... ich kann Verwandlung nicht abwählen. Ich möchte eine Ausbildung zur Medi-Hexe anfangen, sobald ich mit Hogwarts fertig bin, und dafür muss man einen UTZ in Verwandlung haben... immerhin haben sie in St. Mungos doch dauernd mit misslungenen Transformationen zu tun... Leuten, die ein Animagus werden wollten und es nicht geschafft haben und dergleichen..."

Remus nickte, auch James hatte Zaubertränke gewählt, weil er Auror werden musste und dafür einen UTZ brauchte... oder möglicherweise auch, weil Snape und Lily in derselben Klasse waren, und er den einen triezen und die andere anhimmeln konnte, wenn ihm langweilig wurde. „Also, was kann ich für dich tun?"

Florence lächelte ein wenig, und Remus spürte, dass er eigentlich doch nicht so müde war, wie er geglaubt hatte. „Naja... könntest du mir wieder Nachhilfe in Verwandlung geben? Ich muss bis übermorgen diesen Aufsatz fertig haben, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich ein paar der Transformationen, über die wir schreiben müssen, machen soll..."

Erfreut lächelte Remus, er hatte sich schon ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, dass er Florence dieses Jahr weniger sehen würde, wo er doch für seine UTZs lernen musste... denn obwohl er nicht in sie verliebt war, wie seine Freunde so gerne behaupteten, war sie ihm doch ziemlich ans Herz gewachsen. „Natürlich. Was hältst du von morgen Abend?"

Florence starrte einen der goldenen Becher an, die auf dem Haustisch standen und im Licht der schwebenden Kerzen funkelten. „Ähm... heute wär besser... ich hab morgen Astronomie, und da muss ich mitten in der Nacht auf den Turm und würde gerne ein wenig vorschlafen..."

Ohne dass er es wollte, entwich Remus ein kleines Ächzen... er fühlte sich jetzt schon so, als ob der Krake ihn mit einem seiner Fangarme vom Ufer hochgehoben, gut durchgeschüttelt und bewässert und zum krönenden Abschluss mit ihm als Ball auch noch Pingpong gegen die Mauern von Hogwarts gespielt hatte, und er wollte gar nicht daran denken, was sein bereits schmerzender Kopf zu zwei Stunden Nachhilfe zu sagen hatte. Aber...

„Ist es heute nicht so gut?" Florence hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und betrachtete ihn aus großen, besorgten Augen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung... ich hab Zeit."

Die Hufflepuff blickte ihn auf eine Art und Weise an, die ihn beunruhigend an Professor McGonagall erinnerte, wenn sie ihn oder seine Freunde bei einer unerlaubten Unternehmung erwischt hatte. „Hm... und wieso hab ich bloß das Gefühl, dass dem nicht so ist?"

Remus versuchte, überzeugend unwissend mit den Schultern zu zucken, aber er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gelang, während er spürte, dass die Hitze über sein Gesicht kroch. „Ähm... ich hab keine Ahnung?"

Florence grinste nur. „Remus... du kannst nicht lügen. Absolut nicht."

„Möglich", entgegnete er knapp, langsam hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Situation für sie eindeutig lustiger war als für ihn, und er machte Anstalten, sich wieder seiner Pizza zuzuwenden.

„Außerdem siehst du aus, als hätte dich jemand von der Kerkermauer gekratzt, und ich hab das Gefühl, dass du dich lieber in deinem Bett verkriechen würdest, als mir zu helfen, also werd ich mich jetzt mal alleine an meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz setzen..."

Selbst er bemerkte den enttäuschten Unterton in ihrer Stimme, obwohl sie sich redlich Mühe gab, ihn zu verbergen, und als sie von der Bank aufstand, hielt er sie am Ärmel ihres Umhanges fest. „Es tut mir leid, Florence... aber ich... ich fühl mich heute einfach nicht besonders..."

„Ist schon okay...", sie bedachte ihn mit einem mitleidigen Blick, die Schärfe war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen und Remus fragte sich, ob er wirklich um so viel kränker klang, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Immerhin würde er nicht demnächst sterben oder für immer unter dem Beinklammerfluch leiden oder hatte Furunkel im ganzen Gesicht... „Aber hast du vielleicht irgendwann anders Zeit? Freitag vielleicht?"

Er nickte, er glaubte nicht, dass er an diesem Tag schon irgend etwas vorhatte, von James' und Sirius' jährlicher „Zurück in Hogwarts"-Party abgesehen... und Nachhilfe wäre eine willkommene Ausrede, einen Teil davon auszulassen. Einen möglichst großen Teil. „Natürlich. Im Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer?"

„Okay..." Florence blickte ihn unsicher an, sie spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Locken, die auf ihre Schulter hing und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Na... ich geh dann jetzt. Guten Appetit noch..."

Er blickte ihr nach, bis sie durch die Türen der Großen Halle verschwunden war, sie würdigte ihren fast leeren Haustisch keines Blickes, offensichtlich hatte sie schon früher als er gegessen – was er jetzt allerdings auch tun sollte. Missmutig wandte er sich seiner nun kalten Pizza zu und spießte sie mit seiner Gabel auf.

„Wo warst du denn so lange, Moony?" Kaum hatte er das Portraitloch durchquert, stürzte sich James auf ihn wie der Sucher der Quidditchmannschaft auf den Schnatz, doch Remus ging an ihm vorbei und ließ zu allererst seine schwere Tasche auf einen der Stühle fallen. Weder Sirius noch Peter waren von ihrem bequemen Plätzen am Feuer aufgestanden, denn obwohl der Sommer eigentlich noch gar nicht vorbei war, sah das Wetter eher regnerisch und kühl aus.

„Essen", entgegnete er nun und kuschelte sich in die weiche, rote Polsterung des Sessels, den seine Freunde ihm freigehalten hatten, nun, wo er hier war, fühlte er sich gleich viel besser und er fragte sich, ob er Florence nicht vielleicht doch hätte helfen sollen.

James hob die Augenbrauen. „Essen? Und dazu hast du so... ewig gebraucht?"

„Und ich hab Florence getroffen."

„Florence?" Nun sah selbst Sirius auf, der gerade schwer damit beschäftigt gewesen war, seinen Marshmallow über dem Feuer zu drehen, damit er nicht anbrannte. „Die Florence, von der wir denken, dass du sie meinst?"

Remus seufzte schicksalsergeben und fragte sich, warum er eigentlich nicht den Mund gehalten hatte. „Nein. Florence Matthews, du weißt schon, die Jägerin von Pride of Portree."

„Und? Was wollte sie?" James hatte sich offensichtlich entschlossen, seinen Einwand zu ignorieren, was Remus fast keine andere Wahl ließ, als zu antworten.

„Sie hat wegen Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gefragt heute abend."

Sirius setzte sich auf und starrte ihn an. „Und was machst du dann hier? Warum hast du nicht ja gesagt?"

Remus blickte genervt in die Flammen des Kamins und beobachtete, wie Sirius' Marshmallow sich langsam auf seine Kohlenstoffbestandteile reduzierte. „Ich _wollte_ ja ja sagen, Tatze. Sie hat mich nur nicht gelassen."

Peter blickte von dem geschlossenen Buch in seinem Schoß auf, er hielt den Zauberstab in der Hand und schien Verwandlungen üben zu wollen, allerdings vollkommen darauf vergessen zu haben. „Ähm... _muss_ ich das verstehen?"

„Nein, musst du nicht", entgegnete Sirius. „Frauen verstehen sich nichtmal selbst, wie können sie es dann von uns erwarten?"

„Sag das besser nicht zu laut. Evans sitzt dort drüben, und wenn sie dich hört, hat sie dich schneller verflucht, als du Protego sagen kannst."James wischte Remus' Tasche von dem Stuhl neben ihm, um sich darauf fallen zu lassen. „Und das würde ich nicht riskieren."

„Ach, du willst nur nicht, dass du schlechter dastehst als ohnehin schon, Krone. Aber, um zum eigentlichen Thema zurückzukommen...", bei dieser Aussage Sirius' entwich Remus ein leises Stöhnen, „... so wird das nie etwas mit Moony und... verdammt."

Während ihres Gespräches hatte Sirius seinen Marshmallow vollkommen vergessen, der Stock war zu tief über den Flammen gehangen und so hing jetzt eine schwarze, verbrannte Masse daran, die aussah, als wäre sie beim Hinunterfließen erstarrt. Er zog ihn zu sich und betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd aus der Nähe.

„Wenigstens hast du bewiesen, dass Kohlenstoff drin ist", bemerkte Remus nicht ohne Schadenfreude, als Sirius den verkohlten Marshmallow von der Spitze löste.

„Kohlenwas...?", fragte James und Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Egal. Sagt mein Vater immer, wenn er bei einem Kochversuch etwas verbrannt hat und meine Mutter es wegräumen muss..."

Sirius blickte die verkohlte, schwarze Masse auf seiner Handfläche an. „Ich finde, er sieht aus wie ein Letifold."

„Wie ein Letifold?" Peter hatte noch immer keinen Versuch unternommen, sein Buch in etwas anderes zu verwandeln, es sei denn, er hoffte, das durch bloßes Starren zu erreichen.

„Natürlich", erklärte Sirius gewichtig. „Schwarz und anderthalb Zentimeter dick. Das kommt doch hin."

James grinste trocken. „Lass das bloß nicht Lovejoy hören. So viel Ahnung wie sie hat, glaubt sie das vielleicht noch wirklich... und zeigt dich beim Zaubereiministerium an. Wegen Besitz eines Baby-Letifolds."

Sie hatten die gesamte erste Stunde in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste damit verbracht, das Lehrbuch nach Kapiteln durchzuackern und festzustellen, ob sie die Themen darin schon behandelt hatten oder nicht. Lovejoy hatte sich zu allem, das sie gesagt hatten, Notizen direkt in das Inhaltsverzeichnis ihres Buches gemacht, was allein Remus schon als ein Sakrileg angesehen hatte, und sie danach das Einleitungskapitel lesen lassen. Der Autor ließ sich darin vor allem darüber aus, dass man unbedingt darauf achten sollte, keine unnötigte Gewalt anzuwenden, seinen Gegner – wenn ein Duell unvermeidbar war – mit möglichst einfachen Zaubern zu besiegen und vor allem, dass man immer und immer wieder auf praktische Übungen achten sollte. Remus fand es ein wenig ironisch, dass das ausgerechnet in einem ausgesprochen trockenen, sehr theoretischen Lehrbuch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stand, aber vielleicht hatte man es nachträglich als Warnung für alle Schüler eingefügt, die in etwa sagen sollte: „Finger weg von diesem Buch! Es ist schlecht und hilft dir in der Praxis absolut nicht."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore sie überhaupt ausgewählt hat...", murmelte Peter, sein Buch hatte sich noch immer nicht verändert und resigniert legte er den Zauberstab weg.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach keine Auswahl. Der Posten ist ja nicht gerade das, was als sicher gilt..." Nach allem, was Remus in den Schulchroniken hatte finden können, war kein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste seit sehr sehr langer Zeit länger als ein Jahr geblieben, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Mittlerweile munkelte man, der Posten sei sogar verflucht.

„Stimmt." Sirius steckte einen neuen Marshmallow auf seinen Stock, seinen Baby-Letifold hatte er mittlerweile schweren Herzens ins Feuer geworfen. „Und wenn ich an Pydoroth letztes Jahr denke, ist sie ja fast hochqualifiziert. Immerhin ist sie jünger als Dumbledore, kann noch sehen und fuchtelt nicht herum wie die Peitschende Weide, wenn sie versucht, einen Zauberstab zu halten."

„Aber man könnte doch meinen, dass Dumbledore um unsere Ausbildung besorgter ist, wo doch dieser... Zauberer da draußen herumläuft und Leute umbringt." Peter räumte schweren Herzens auch das Buch zur Seite.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das denke ich auch... aber wer weiß, vielleicht war sie wirklich die Beste, die er für den Posten gefunden hat."


	7. Dunkle Magie

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 7: Dunkle Magie**

Severus Snape betrat die Krankenstation mit dem vagen Gefühl, seine Pflichten vernachlässigt zu haben, ohne dass er genau sagen konnte, woraus diese überhaupt bestanden hatten.

Madame Pomfrey entdeckte ihn in dem Moment, in dem er durch die Tür kam, blickte vom – ganz offensichtlich gebrochenen – Arm einer kleinen Ravenclaw auf und deutete mit einem knappen Nicken auf den weißen Vorhang, der Nathan Devers' Bett vom Rest der Krankenstation abschirmte.

Durch den Baldachin trat er hinein in das weiße Zwielicht, gerade als das Mädchen vor Schmerz aufjapste, da die Medihexe ihren Knochen mit einer harschen Bewegung wieder in die richtige Position gebracht hatte. Er schnaubte. Der Flugunterricht für die ersten Klassen hatte gerade wieder begonnen und forderte wie jedes Jahr wieder seinen Tribut, aber er selbst war sicherlich nie so verdammt _klein_ gewesen wie die Ravenclaw, deren leises Schluchzen wie gedämpft zu ihm drang. Wahrscheinlich ein Abschirmungszauber...

Nathan Devers lag in seinem Bett, jemand hatte seinen Kopf fast zärtlich auf dem Kissen drapiert und der Slytherin-Vertrauensschüler starrte die Decke der Krankenstation an, als stünden dort die letzten Geheimnisse der Magie und des Universums geschrieben.

Severus warf selbst einen prüfenden Blick nach oben, nur um vollkommen sicher zu gehen, doch da war... nichts und er seufzte leise auf. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich Madame Pomfrey getäuscht, was ihre ursprüngliche Einschätzung seines Zustandes betraf, denn obwohl außer einiger hartnäckiger, gelb-grüner Flecken auf der Haut an seinem Jochbein nichts mehr von der Tracht Prügel zeugte, die seine Peiniger ihm mitgegeben hatten, weigerte sich Devers stumm aber sehr, sehr hartnäckig, aufzuwachen.

Er trat einen Schritt näher an den Vertrauensschüler, bei näherem Hinsehen wirkte sein Gesicht ungesund blass und er glaubte, fast einen Stich ins Gelbliche zu sehen. Nein, dies war keine gewöhnliche Ohnmacht, es war nicht einmal ein Koma, sondern etwas anderes... etwas, das mit Schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte. Mit höherer Schwarzer Magie.

Hätte irgendeiner der bekannteren Flüche, die die Schüler so gerne gegeneinander verwendeten, Devers getroffen, so wäre Madame Pomfrey schon längst in der Lage gewesen, den Jungen aufzuwecken, daran zweifelte er nicht. Aber es schien, als wäre die Medihexe am Ende ihrer Weisheit... also hatte sie zweifellos Dumbledore hinzugezogen, der im Moment sicherlich seine eigenen Nachforschungen anstellte.

Aber wenn Dumbledore keinen Erfolg hatte, was...

„Severus?"

Er wollte schon nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch dann erkannte er aus dem Augenwinkel Lilys roten Haarschopf und entspannte sich. „Komm."

Sie trat gänzlich durch den Vorhang und stellte sich an seine Seite, ihr Blick ruhte ebenfalls auf Devers starren, reglosen Gesichtszügen und für einen Augenblick oder zwei durchdrang Stille den Raum um das Bett.

„Wie geht es ihm?", wisperte sie, so als ob sie unwillig wäre, die Ruhe zu stören, doch er legte nur warnend den Finger an die Lippen und deutete über die Schulter in die Richtung, in der er die Medihexe und ihre kleine Patientin vermutete. „Unverändert."

Verstehend nickte sie und trat zu dem kleinen Nachtkästchen, ein hübscher, bunter Blumenstrauß mit einer kleinen Karte stand dort, die ersten Köpfe begannen bereits zu welken und Lily zog sie vorsichtig heraus und legte sie neben der Vase auf dem Tischchen ab.

Fast verstohlen beobachtete Severus sie, ihre Fingerspitzen, die vorsichtig die Stängel teilten, ihre Augen, die prüfend die Blüten betrachteten und ihm fast ein wenig feucht erschienen, so als ob sie sich bemühen würde, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Lily?" Das Wort suchte sich einen Weg über seine Lippen, ohne dass er es überhaupt bemerkte.

Wie ertappt blickte sie sich um und starrte ihn für einen Moment an, dann nahm sie leise und vorsichtig auf der Bettkante Platz, fast wie in dem Bemühen, Devers nicht aufzuwecken.

Für einige Minuten verfielen sie in Schweigen, bis sie hörten, wie Madame Pomfrey die kleine Ravenclaw zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum schickte und danach selbst in ihrem Büro verschwand.

Lily räusperte sich. „Dumbledore hat noch immer nichts gesagt."

Severus nickte sachte, dass der Schulleiter beim Bankett zu Beginn des Jahres über den Vorfall geschwiegen hatte, konnte er sich noch erklären, aber das Schweigen seitdem begann, ihn zu irritieren. In einem Versuch einer Erklärung meinte er: „Wahrscheinlich wartet er darauf, dass Devers aufwacht und auspackt... in der Zwischenzeit will er die Schuldigen nicht warnen." Er schnaubte. „Das ist mit Abstand die dämlichste Strategie, von der ich jemals gehört habe."

Lily starrte ihn an. „Aber wenn Dumbledore denkt..."

Mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung wischte er ihren Einwand fort. „Nur weil ein Plan von Dumbledore stammt, ist er nicht automatisch unfehlbar und man muss ihn ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken anwenden. Und sein Gryffindor-Hirn kommt ganz offensichtlich nicht mit der Slytherin-Denkweise zurecht."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte er sich daran, mit wem er sprach, und setzte hastig hinzu: „Nichts gegen dich, natürlich, aber es ist so."

Mit funkelnden Augen blickte sie ihn an, der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht schnitt tief in sein Herz, doch er nahm seine Worte nicht zurück. „Ich hab mich umgehört und die Augen offen gehalten... und ich denke, dass Regulus Black und seine Freunde dahinter stecken. Er ist sehr darauf bedacht, mit seinen Leistungen die Scharte auszuwetzen, die sein Bruder..." Er spürte, wie Abscheu in ihm aufstieg, schluckte ihn aber hinunter. „... in der Familienehre hinterlassen hat, und von den schwarzmagisch interessierten Schülern Slytherins ist er mit Sicherheit der Gefährlichste, obwohl er erst in der sechsten Klasse ist." _Mit einer Ausnahme_, dachte er sarkastisch, _und das weiß Regulus glücklicherweise sehr genau._

Lily betrachtete ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck, Verwirrung lag darin und etwas, auf das er den Finger einfach nicht legen konnte, so sehr er sich auch bemühte... vielleicht ein Anklang von Misstrauen? Er wusste es nicht.

„Aber wieso sollte er das tun? Devers ist doch ein Slytherin wie Regulus?"

Im letzten Moment verkniff Severus sich ein genervtes Stöhnen – Gryffindors waren manchmal geradezu erschreckend naiv. „Verrat, Lily."

In ihrem Blick konnte er erkennen, dass sie noch immer nicht begriff, und er bedachte sie mit einem tadelnden Kopfschütteln. „Devers ist einer der Slytherins, die weiterhin auf Dumbledores Seite stehen und mit Lucius Malfoy und seiner Clique nichts zu tun haben wollten. Dem hat das natürlich gar nicht gefallen, und jetzt darfst du einmal raten, bei wem sich Regulus schon den ganzen Sommer einzuschmeicheln versucht..."

Lily kniff die Augen zusammen. „Bei Malfoy."

„Natürlich... außerdem möchte Regulus seine Stellung im Haus festigen und jene auf seine Seite ziehen, die ihm bisher eher distanziert gegenüber stehen, wie Rabastan Lestrange zum Beispiel, aber das nur am Rande.

Wirklich wichtig ist, dass Devers kein Wort darüber verlieren wird, wer ihm das angetan hat. Dies hier ist eine Slytherin-interne Angelegenheit und Schmutzwäsche wäscht man im eigenen Haus, Lily, und trägt sie nicht vor die Augen des ganzen Schlosses. Wir haben schon genügend Probleme mit dem Rest der Schule, auch wenn wir nicht zugeben, dass wir uneins sind und damit schwächer, als sie denken..."

Genervt verdrehte Lily die Augen. „Bei Merlin, ist das _idiotisch_. Ich denke, Dumbledore könnte Devers helfen..."

„Könnte er das?", entgegnete Severus düster. „Regulus würde ihn dann vielleicht nicht mehr halb umbringen, aber es gibt Dinge, gegen die der Schulleiter nicht vorgehen kann. Verschwundene Bücher und Aufzeichnungen. Tote Haustiere. Tragische Unfälle. Außerdem wäre dann ganz Slytherin gegen Devers, nicht nur Regulus' Freunde, denn..."

„... Schmutzwäsche wäscht man im eigenen Haus, ich habs begriffen, glaub mir."

„Gut. Im Moment würde ein nicht unbeträchtlicher Teil der Slytherins Regulus' Handlungen verurteilen, wenn sie von ihnen wüssten, da ein – potentiell tödlicher – Angriff auf einen Hauskollegen in ihren Augen entschieden zu weit geht. Aber wenn Devers seine Mit-Slytherins durch seine Aussage diskreditiert, dann kann das Pendel sehr schnell in die andere Richtung schwingen."

Sie betrachtete ihn für einen Augenblick, er sah die feinen Falten, die sich in ihre Stirn gruben, als sie misstrauisch die Augenbrauen zusammenzog. „Und warum erklärst du mir das alles in aller Ausführlichkeit? Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich keine Slytherin." Sie deutete auf das rot-goldene Wappen auf ihrem Umhang.

Er schluckte, sein Stolz versuchte wieder einmal, ihm einen Streich zu spielen, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, die Worte auszusprechen. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Und wozu?" Es gelang ihr nicht, die Überraschung ganz aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, und ein schmales Lächeln schlich über seine Lippen. „Du bist die einzige, die von der Sache weiß, und ich bin nicht bereit, Dumbledores Anweisung zu missachten... noch nicht."

Ihr fragender Blick war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt, und er blickte sie fast schicksalsergeben an, sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass ihr nicht gefallen würde, was er zu sagen hatte. „Du musst mit Sirius Black reden."

Sie starrte ihn an. „Ich? Mit Sirius Black _reden_? Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er mir zuhören würde, oder? Wenn er mich sieht, lässt er einen seiner vollkommen hirnlosen Anmachsprüche ab, sein Freund Potter tut dasselbe, und dann bringen sie sich schleunigst in Sicherheit."

Severus schnaubte, er konnte den Sarkasmus einfach nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen. „Immerhin verflucht er dich nicht, sobald du in Sichtweite bist. Du hast also eindeutig Vorteile mir gegenüber."

Unbehagliches Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus, er war sich sicher, dass Lily an genau denselben Vorfall vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr dachte wie er selbst. Noch immer stieg ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, und auch wenn er seitdem besser darauf geachtet hatte, seine Verteidigung nicht zu vernachlässigen, bereitete ihm allein der Gedanke, dass seine Demütigung sich wiederholen könnte, fast körperliche Schmerzen.

Lily war es, die ihr Schweigen brach und ihn fast scheu ansah. „Da hast du wohl recht. Aber was, bei Morgana, willst du von Sirius Black?"

Severus schüttelte seine Starre ab. „Weder Madame Pomfrey noch Dumbledore waren bisher in der Lage, etwas gegen den Fluch zu tun, der Devers getroffen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber die Vermutung liegt nahe, dass sie den Zauber einfach nicht kennen.

Wenn man danach noch mit einbezieht, dass ich vermute, dass Regulus Black dahinter steckt, dann liegt die Vermutung nahe, dass er einen der geheimen Flüche seines Hauses benutzt haben könnte, um Devers außer Gefecht zu setzen. Besonders intelligent wäre das natürlich nicht, aber es würde zu ihm passen... denke ich."

Lily betrachtete ihn überrascht. „Moment... geheime Flüche? Wovon redest du?"

„Die meisten älteren Familien der Zauberwelt haben einige von ihnen entwickelt. Zauber, die nur sie kennen und mit denen sie ihre Gegner ausschalten konnte, ohne dass ein Verdacht auf sie fiel... denn bei vollkommen neuen Flüchen dachten die magischen Strafverfolgungsbehörden meist eher an ferne Länder und nicht an findige Hexen und Zauberer im eigenen Land. Natürlich sind die meisten schwarzmagischen Praktiken der Familien nun bekannt, aber ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und vermute, dass es noch immer einige Geheimnisse da draußen gibt..." _Und dass ich mich schon vor dieser Sache dafür interessiert habe, muss Lily nicht wissen. Wirklich nicht. _

„In diesem Licht klingt die Sache schon plausibler... aber was hat das mit Sirius zu tun?"

„Vielleicht haben seine Eltern ihm einige Geheimnisse der Familie verraten, bevor er in Ungnade fiel, weil er nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde... und damit hätten wir eine Chance, Devers zu helfen."

Lily starrte für einen Augenblick auf die Bettdecke, die Devers' Beine verhüllte. „Aber was machst du, wenn er keine Ahnung hat?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das überlege ich mir, wenn ich Grund dazu habe." Noch einmal bedachte er sie mit einem durchdringenden, forschenden Blick, doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und verscheuchte die düsteren Gedanken.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, bevor dich jemand vermisst. Viel Glück, Lily."

„Danke", wisperte sie und huschte durch den Vorhang nach draußen, die verwelkten Blumen, die sie aus dem Strauß gezogen hatte, waren der einzige Hinweis darauf, dass sie jemals hier gewesen war, und er seufzte auf. Irgendwie fand er dieses Detail... passend.


	8. Tinky

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 8: Tinky**

James Potter zog den Tarnumhang enger um seine Schultern und vergewisserte sich, dass die magische Tasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, nicht darunter herausragte, dann schlich er die nächste Treppe hinunter.

Der Freitagabend rückte mit schnellen Schritten näher und so sehr er sich auch auf die Party freute, irgend jemand musste noch etwas zu Essen dafür besorgen, eine Arbeit, die ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel. _Wo ist Mum, wenn man sie einmal brauchen könnte?_ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, immerhin hatte er den Raum mit den Bildern erreicht und zum Glück hatte niemand gesehen, wie er sich hier hinunter schlich.

Natürlich, es war nicht verboten, die Küche zu betreten, da die wenigsten Schüler wussten, wo sie sich befand, aber er fürchtete, dass jeder Lehrer, der ihn mit einer magisch vergrößerten Tasche voller Snacks und Butterbierflaschen, möglicherweise auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dass sie eine Party veranstalten wollten... und der Gedanke, dass Minerva McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum schneite, während sie eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey herumgehen ließen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

Er kitzelte vorsichtig die Birne, die sich prompt in eine Türschnalle verwandelte, und betrat hastig die Küche, darauf bedacht, dass niemand sah, wie jemand, der ganz offensichtlich unsichtbar war, das Stillleben öffnete.

Sobald sich das Loch hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, warf er den Tarnumhang ab und sah sich sofort von mindestens einem Dutzend übereifriger Hauselfen umringt, die alle nach seinen Wünschen fragten, und er lächelte über den Enthusiasmus der kleinen Wesen. Obwohl sie gerade voll und ganz damit beschäftigt waren, das Abendessen zuzubereiten und anzurichten – es standen bereits die ersten dampfenden Platten auf den vier großen Tischen, den Ebenbildern der Haustische in der großen Halle – wuselten sie sofort davon, um seine Großbestellung an Snacks und Butterbier in seine magisch vergrößerte Tasche zu füllen.

„Wollen Master Potter etwas zu trinken?", fragte eine kleine Elfe schüchtern und zwirbelte die Ecken ihres Geschirrtuches mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen an einer Ecke und er nickte, das kleine Wesen hätte es unverzeihlich gefunden, wenn er abgelehnt hätte. „Hast du Kürbissaft?"

Sie nickte und wuselte davon, nur um einen Augenblick später mit einem Krug, auf dem sich das Wasser niederschlug, und einem Glas zurückzukehren und es vor ihm abzustellen. Für einen Augenblick druckste sie herum, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu ihren Kollegen, die gerade große Mengen an Knabbergebäck in seine Tasche füllten, dann starrte sie aus ihren Riesenaugen zu ihm hoch. „Was haben Sie denn mit den ganzen Sachen vor, Master Potter?"

Täuschte er sich oder lag da ein gequälter Unterton in ihrer Stimme? Er wusste nicht, ob das bei einer Elfe im Angesicht von Arbeit überhaupt möglich war, also zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. „Wir wollen eine kleine... Feier machen. Aber nicht lange." Mehr wagte er nicht zu sagen, immerhin war es möglich, dass das kleine Wesen sofort nachdem er die Küche verlassen hatte in McGonagalls Büro materialisierte.

„Wie klein?", fragte die Elfe und sah ihn mit einem fast vorwurfsvollen Blick in ihren großen, grünen Augen an, ihr Tonfall drückte deutliche Missbilligung aus und er stutzte, nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft, um sich Zeit zu erkaufen.

„Nicht besonders klein", musste er zugeben, und das Wesen stöhnte auf und schüttelte den Kopf mit den großen, flatternden Ohren. „Nicht schon wieder. Tinky muss alles wieder putzen und hat viel weniger Zeit und es sieht alles so aus... Tinky will das nicht, nein."

James zog die Augenbrauen hoch, die kleine Hauselfe überraschte ihn – normalerweise zeigten Angehörige ihrer Art sich hellauf begeistert, wenn sie einem der Schüler einen Gefallen tun konnten, besonders wenn dieser aus Arbeit bestand... im Gegensatz dazu schien Tinky allerdings wenigstens einen Funken Verstand zu besitzen und sich nicht dämlicherweise freiwillig zu melden, um hinter anderen Leuten herzuräumen.

Vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken, beugte er sich zu der Elfe hinunter. „Weißt du was? Ich hab einen Deal für dich. Wir bemühen uns, nicht so viel Müll zu machen und helfen dir beim Aufräumen, und dafür schuldest du mir einen Gefallen."

Sie nickte, ihre großen Ohren schlabberten um ihren Kopf wie nasse Handtücher. „Was für einen Gefallen, Master Potter?"

Hastig zuckte er mit den Schultern, über diese Frage hatte er noch nicht nachgedacht, aber ein Wesen, das sich so frei und ungehindert in Hogwarts bewegen und auch – beispielsweise – Slytherin betreten konnte, wäre ihm und seinen Freunden bei einem ihrer nächtlichen Ausflüge sicherlich nützlich. „Hab noch nicht drüber nachgedacht... aber mir wird schon was einfallen."

Tinky betrachtete ihn mit einem misstrauischen Blick, der ihn für einen Augenblick sehr an Minerva McGonagall erinnerte, dann nickte sie noch einmal. „Gut... aber dafür räumt ihr wirklich auf."

„Ja."

„Master Potter? Dipsy hat Ihre Sachen, Sir." Er wandte sich um, eine andere, etwas größere Hauselfe schleppte gemeinsam mit zwei ihrer Kollegen seine magisch vergrößerte Tasche, ganz offensichtlich änderte der Zauber nicht das Gewicht und er stöhnte leise auf. Der Weg hinauf in den Turm würde sicherlich ziemlich anstrengend werden.

Mit beträchtlicher Anstrengung nahm er sie den Elfen ab, der Riemen schnitt schon jetzt in seine Schulter, doch er bemühte sich, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen und hörte, wie die Butterbierflaschen im Inneren aneinanderschlugen.

„Danke", sagte er schnell, was Dipsy und ihre Freunde dazu veranlasste, ihm noch mehr Süßigkeiten in die Hand zu drücken, die er aber ablehnte, das Gewicht auf seiner Schulter reichte ihm vollkommen.

Als er durch das Stillleben hinaus auf den Gang trat, warf Tinky ihm noch einen Blick zu, den er nicht anders als mahnend bezeichnen konnte, dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blick und er warf sich den Tarnumhang über, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

Der Weg hinauf in den Turm gestaltete sich als nicht so schwierig, wie er eigentlich gedacht hatte, zum Glück begegnete er nur wenigen Schülern, denen er leicht ausweichen konnte, aber trotzdem war er froh, als er endlich das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreicht hatte.

„Doxyflügel", keuchte er und die Hexe blickte sich zwar misstrauisch um, da er noch immer den Tarnumhang trug, gab aber den Weg frei – wahrscheinlich hatte auch sie sich schon an die nächtlichen Ausflüge der Rumtreiber gewöhnt.

James stolperte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit knapper Not konnte er sich davon abhalten, über die Kante des Portraitlochs zu fallen, an der er mit seiner Tasche hängen geblieben war, und fast wäre ihm der Tarnumhang über die Schulter gerutscht. Mit den Zähnen bekam er ihn gerade noch zu fassen und fing sich, einige Gryffindors, die im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, blickten schon in seine Richtung und er schalt sich für seine eigene Dummheit. Er war so froh gewesen, endlich den Turm erreicht zu haben, dass er seinen Umhang nicht draußen abgenommen hatte... weswegen die anderen – unter denen auch Lily war, wie er ein wenig erschrocken feststellte – sich natürlich wunderten, warum das Portraitloch offen war, aber niemand hindurchkam.

So leise wie möglich schlich er sich in seinen Schlafsaal, wo bereits Sirius und Peter, beide voller Vorfreude auf die Party, und ein wenig begeisterter Remus auf ihn warteten.

Er ließ die Tasche auf sein Bett fallen und streifte den Tarnumhang ab. „Endlich..."

„Was?", fragte Peter mit einem Blick auf sein Gesicht, auf dem sich die Erschöpfung sicherlich deutlich abzeichnen musste, und er zuckte mit den Schultern, was er sofort bereute, da ein stechender Schmerz durch seine verspannten Muskeln schoss. „Die verdammte Tasche ist schwer... warum hab ich da eigentlich keinen gewichtsreduzierenden Zauber darauf gelegt?"

Sirius grinste, und zwar ausgesprochen schadenfroh, wie James missmutig bemerkte. „Weil du den noch immer nicht gelernt hast? Hausfrauenkram hast du gesagt, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere..."

„Wie auch immer... ich bringe Geschenke." Er öffnete die Tasche und zog die erste Butterbierflasche hervor, mit einer schnellen Bewegung öffnete er sie und nahm einen langen, erfrischenden Schluck. „Habt ihr den Feuerwhiskey?"

„Natürlich." Sirius grinste und zog die drei Flaschen aus seinem Hogwartskoffer, weder seine noch James' Eltern, bei denen er die Ferien verbracht hatte, scherten sich besonders darum, was er in die Schule mitnahm, eine Tatsache, die den Rumtreibern meistens sehr gelegen kam.

„Und was habt ihr damit vor?" Remus wirkte sehr schicksalsergeben, so als ob er die Frage eigentlich nur stellte, um die Bestätigung für das zu erhalten, was er ohnehin schon wusste.

„Trinken, natürlich. Was hast du denn gedacht?" Sirius grinste und drückte den Feuerwhiskey an seine Wange, irgendwie wirkte er, als ob er sich schon einen Vorsprung beim Alkoholteil der Party verschafft hatte.

Bevor Remus einen missbilligenden Kommentar von sich geben konnte – dem James in diesem Fall sogar fast zugestimmt hatte, immerhin wollte er nicht, dass Sirius den ganzen Feuerwhiskey alleine austrank – griff er in seine Tasche und zog zwei Flaschen Butterbier und eine Packung Krispus' Knusprige Knusperstangen hervor. „Und das, mein lieber Moony, ist für dich."

„Für mich?" Remus zog beide Augenbrauen in die Höhe, und James rollte mit den Augen – es war fast unmöglich, dass ein einziger Mensch so begriffsstutzig sein konnte, was Frauen anging, wo seine Gehirn doch eigentlich ganz normal funktionierte.

„Jaaaaa", antwortete er gedehnt, „immerhin kannst du Florence nicht zu unserer Party mitnehmen und da dachte ich mir, ich nehme etwas mit, mit dem ihr es euch nach der Nachhilfe gemütlich machen könnt..."

„Gemütlich machen?" Remus schien noch immer skeptisch, doch James drückte ihm die Flaschen und die Packung einfach in die Hand. „Natürlich... wenn ihr mit der Nachhilfe fertig seid, setzt ihr euch einfach noch ein wenig zusammen und unterhaltet euch und macht es euch gemütlich... ich meine, du kannst ja nicht einfach gleich danach wieder verschwinden..."

Sirius blickte grinsend von seinem Bett hoch. „Auch wenn wir wissen, dass die Versuchung natürlich groß ist, immerhin würdest du so unsere tolle, wunderbare, unfassbare Party verpassen... und das wäre doch wirklich schrecklich?"

„Oh, wirklich... das würde ich fast nicht ertragen..."

Sirius war der sarkastische Unterton in Remus' Worten ganz offensichtlich vollkommen entgangen, doch bevor er eine Antwort geben konnte, die seine Unwissenheit verriet, verschwand Remus mit einem schnellen „Ich muss dann, sonst komme ich zu spät..." zur Tür hinaus. Die Sachen hatte er mitgenommen, wie James ausgesprochen zufrieden mit sich feststellte, und er ließ sich seinerseits auf das Bett fallen.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Remus und Florence das Butterbier auch trinken... sonst wäre doch die ganze Arbeit umsonst gewesen..."

„Stimmt... hier ist es wirklich bequem...", bemerkte Sirius zum Himmel seines Bettes hin gewandt und James schüttelte den Kopf – es wurde Zeit, dass er wieder nüchtern wurde.

„Du kannst hier nicht einfach liegen bleiben, Tatze... immerhin haben wir eine Party zu organisieren!"

„Hm... stimmt..." Sirius rappelte sich – mit Hilfe von Peter, der ihn vom Bett hochzog – auf und zu James' Überraschung konnte er sogar ohne ihre Unterstützung stehen und zur Wendeltreppe gehen, die in den Gemeinschaftsraum führte.

Gemeinsam scheuchten sie die Schüler, die es sich in den weichen, roten Stühlen neben dem Feuer gemütlich gemacht hatten, zurück in ihre Schlafsäle oder aus dem Gryffindorturm, bis nur noch sie drei übrig geblieben waren... sie und Lily Potter, die ihn missbilligend von der Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, anblickte.

James machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. „Willst du uns helfen, Evans?"

Mit einem Blick, der möglicherweise töten konnte, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das glaubst auch nur du."

„Kommst du wenigstens zur Party?"

Er sah, dass sie bereits ein entschlossenes und nicht besonders leises „Nein" auf den Lippen hatte, doch irgend etwas schien sie dazu zu bewegen, es sich anders zu überlegen, und sie kniff die Lippen zusammen. „Natürlich. Irgend jemand muss ja auf euren Kindergarten Acht geben, und dass du jetzt Schulsprecher bist, macht dich nicht gerade verantwortungsvoller... oder intelligenter."

„Na, dann..."

Sie verschwand die Treppe hinauf und James bemerkte gerade noch das breite Grinsen, das sich auf Sirius' Gesicht abzeichnete, bevor sein Ausdruck umschlug, als er sich umwandte und seinen Freund anblickte. Er hatte einfach keine Chance bei diesem Mädchen, egal, was er tat oder sagte... sie konnte ihn einfach nicht ausstehen.

Mit einiger Anstrengung verdrängte er den Gedanken aus seinem Geist und begann mit seinen beiden Freunden, den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum für ihre kleine Party vorzubereiten. Gemeinsam schoben sie die Tische an eine Wand und stellten die Flaschen, Süßigkeiten und Knabbereien aus der Schulküche darauf ab, dann gruppierten sie die Stühle neu zu gemütlichen Sitzecken, wobei Sirius fast in einem von ihnen eingeschlafen wäre.

James holte seinen magischen Plattenspieler aus den Umhängen, in die er ihn gewickelt hatte, damit er nicht kaputt ging, und stellte in auf einem anderen Tisch ab, dann legte er seine Plattensammlung daneben, während Peter das Kaminfeuer so verzauberte, dass es in verschiedenen Farben leuchtete und den Raum in wechselndes Licht hüllte.

Sirius hingegen war damit beschäftigt, den ersten Marshmallow des Abends zu grillen – James hoffte inständig, dass nicht wieder ein Letifold daraus werden würde, was beim Alkoholpegel seines Freundes allerdings ziemlich wahrscheinlich schien – und hatte es sich in einem der Stühle am Feuer bequem gemacht.

Der Geruch und die erste Platte, die James kurz danach auflegte, lockten ihre Mitschüler aus ihren Schlafsälen, er hatte schon einige Tage zuvor seine Pläne bekanntgemacht und die meisten jüngeren Schüler hielten sich vom Gemeinschaftsraum fern, auch wenn sie eigentlich noch nicht in ihren Betten sein mussten.

Zufrieden blickte James sich um, der Raum füllte sich langsam und die ersten Gryffindors bedienten sich an ihrem kleinen Buffet, manche hatten eigene Getränke und Süßigkeiten mitgebracht und fügten sie nun hinzu, was ihn lächeln ließ. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, der Feuerwhiskey brannte sich seinen Weg seine Kehle hinunter und sein Blick wanderte zufällig zur Wendeltreppe... und er erstarrte.

Lily Potter stand dort und ihre Augen wanderte unruhig über ihre Mitschüler, ganz offensichtlich suchte sie nach jemandem, den sie kannte, und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie sah wundervoll aus, auch wenn er irgendwie das Gefühl hatte, dass das eigentlich nicht ihre Absicht gewesen war, und hastig füllte er ein zweites Glas und überwand den Abstand zu ihr mit wenigen Schritten.

„Potter."

Sie hatte ihn schon bemerkt, bevor er bei ihr angelangt war, und musterte ihn abschätzend, was ihn unbehaglich mit den Schultern zucken ließ. „Ich hab dir was zu trinken mitgebracht."

Misstrauisch nahm sie ihm das Glas aus der Hand und roch an seinem Inhalt, doch dann beschloss sie offensichtlich, dass er durchaus als genießbar einzustufen war und nahm einen Schluck, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Hm... Feuerwhiskey."

Sie zögerte für einen Moment, nahm noch einen Schluck. „Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar, Potter, dass Feuerwhiskey hier in der Schule ganz schön... verboten ist und das Filch uns umbringt, wenn er uns damit erwischt... was McGonagall mit uns anstellt, will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen."

James grinste, er spürte, wie der Alkohol bereits begann, seine Wirkung zu zeigen, und nahm einen weiteren, tiefen Schluck. „Ein Grund mehr, den ganzen bösen Whiskey möglichst schnell zu vernichten. Cheers."

Er stieß mit seinem Glas gegen ihres, und ihr Blick fixierte ihn für einen Moment, er war noch längst nicht betrunken genug, um den Ausdruck von Abscheu in ihren Augen zu übersehen, als sie sich von ihm abwandte und auf die gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin zuging, in denen Sirius mit einem Haufen giggelnder Mädchen saß, die sich offensichtlich nicht an seinem Alkoholpegel störten.

James zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte ihr für einen Augenblick hinterher, dann leerte er sein Glas mit einem letzten, tiefen Schluck. Ihr Verhalten war höchstens ein Grund und kein Hindernis...


	9. Die Kraft der Liebe

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 9: Die Kraft der Liebe**

Remus schlug hastig die Tür des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers hinter sich zu, so als ob er alles, was außerhalb lag, aussperren wollte, und lehnte sich das kühle Holz. Zu spät bemerkte er, dass Florence schon hier war, sie hatte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurückgelehnt und die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt, ihr überraschter Blick traf ihn unerwartet und er starrte sie an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange.

„Du bist schon hier?"

„Klar." Sie grinste und ließ alle vier Stuhlbeine krachend auf dem Boden aufschlagen, als sie sich gerade hinsetzte. „Wenn du doch heute ausnahmsweise Zeit hast, wollte ich nicht zu spät sein."

Sie hatte sich bemüht, den Vorwurf aus ihrer Stimme zu halten, das wusste er, und doch schimmerte ein Unterton von Verletztheit zwischen ihren Worten hindurch.

Er zuckte angemessen beschämt mit den Schultern, zumindest hoffte er, dass die Geste seine Verlegenheit transportierte, und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, auf Florence zu. „Tut mir leid... aber es war einfach nicht mein Tag, verstehst du?"

„Klar." Florence zog ihre Verwandlungsbücher aus der Tasche und lächelte ihn süffisant an. „Jeder hat doch mal seine Tage."

Remus stutzte. „Was?"

„Ach, egal. Lass uns anfangen." Sie schlug ihre Mappe mit den Mitschriften auf und deutete resigniert auf das... nun, eher stilisierte Bild einer Schildkröte, Remus hätte es nicht erkannt, wenn er nicht einem Pfeil gefolgt hätte, an deren Ende in Versalien SCHILDKRÖTE gekrakelt stand. „Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie genau ich die letzte Bewegung machen muss... sie hat immer noch ein Kopfkissen als Panzer, egal, was ich probiert habe..."

Die beiden nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie damit, Verwandlungen zu üben, sie diskutierten über die Theorie und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass es Florence wenigstens für einige Minuten gelang, ihre Abneigung gegen dieses Fach zu überwinden, die ansonsten eigentlich so offensichtlich war. Doch schließlich lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich heute noch eine Billardkugel sehen muss, dann verhexe ich sie und verwandle sie nicht... ich denke, für heute reicht das."

Remus nickte, er spürte, wie die Müdigkeit bereits unter seine Augenlider kroch, langsam rückte der Vollmond näher – er wusste nicht, ob es der bloße Gedanke daran war oder ob er wirklich die Auswirkungen spürte, auf jeden Fall fühlte er sich nicht besonders gut.

Er blickte auf und sah, wie Florence lächelte, sie hielt ihre Tasche auf dem Schoß und beobachtete ihn neugierig. „Danke für deine Hilfe, Remus. Ohne dich hätt ich das glaub ich nie hinbekommen."

Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Sicher hättest dus geschafft – ich hab dir doch gar nichts gezeigt, du hast es doch selbst herausgefunden."

Vage bemerkte er, wie ihre Wangen sich im Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden röteten. „Wie auch immer... ich hab hier was für dich, als kleines Dankeschön."

Sie zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus dem Honigtopf aus ihrer Tasche, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie herausgefunden hatte, dass er die Karten sammelte, musste aber zugeben, dass er freudig überrascht war. „Danke."

Über den Tisch hinweg griff er danach und Florence hatte sich schon erhoben, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass James ihm noch Butterbier und Knabbereien mitgegeben hatte – und er hatte keine Lust, sich dumme Kommentare anzuhören, wenn er sie wieder mit nach oben in den Turm zurückbrachte. „Warte."

Sie wandte sich im Türrahmen um, ihre blonden Locken schwangen um ihren Kopf, als sie sich ihm zuwandte und ihn überrascht ansah. „Ja?"

„Möchtest du noch ein wenig hierbleiben? In Gryffindor läuft heute eine Party und ich hab ein paar Sachen mitgebracht, die anscheinend niemand gebraucht hat."

„Öhm... klar." Sie ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken und Remus zog die Butterbierflaschen und die Knusperstangen aus seiner Tasche, auf dem eiskalten Glas perlte noch immer das Wasser und er verzog die Lippen zu einem leichten Grinsen. James hatte den Getränke-kühl-Zauber, den er vom Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft gelernt hatte, um das Wasser für die Spieler kalt zu halten, schon bald – fast zu bald, wie Remus selbst fand – auf andere Flüssigkeiten angewendet und es darin zu einiger Perfektion getrieben.

„Danke." Florence öffnete die Flasche, die er ihr gereicht hatte, und er stellte die Packung mit den Knabbereien neben die Schokofrösche, dann lächelte er ihr zu. „Cheers."

Ihre Flaschen stießen mit einem leisen Klirren aneinander, beide nahmen sie einen tiefen Schluck und Remus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück, Florence wirkte durchaus zufrieden, doch er suchte nach einem Thema, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Was... was ich schon die ganze Zeit fragen wollte... wieso hast du eigentlich Verwandlung für den UTZ gewählt, wenn du das Fach nicht ausstehen kannst?"

Florence blickte auf, sie hatte eine der Knusperstangen aus der Packung genommen und hielt sie nun nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern, ihre Flasche stand mittlerweile wieder auf dem Tisch. „Ich möchte eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen, in St. Mungos... und dafür braucht man den Abschluss in Verwandlung. Ich meine, ich kann ja verstehen, warum – ich habe in den Ferien ein Praktikum gemacht und die fehlgeschlagenenen Transfigurationen, die ich dort gesehen habe, waren nicht besonders schön – aber deswegen kann ich das Fach trotzdem nicht leiden. Es ist einfach so... ungenau, weißt du?"

Sie wedelt mit dem Gebäck, um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen. „In Zauberkunst kannst du die Bewegungen lernen, in Zaubertränke die Zutaten und die Zubereitung, in Astronomie die Positionen der Planeten... aber in Verwandlung sagt dir niemand, wie genau das, was du verwandeln sollst, schlussendlich aussehen soll... es kommt so sehr auf deine Vorstellungskraft an, auf deine Erinnerung, auf das, was du selbst gesehen und erlebt hast... und dieser Aspekt liegt mir irgendwie nicht."

Er beobachtete interessiert, wie sie vorsichtig, um ihre Uniform nicht vollzukrümeln, von der Knusperstange abbiss, und nahm einen weiteren, diesmal tieferen Schluck Butterbier. „Ich verstehe... so hab ich irgendwie nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich hatte einfach immer ein Talent dafür, Dinge zu verwandeln, und mir nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber gemacht." _Und, bei Merlin, ich hoffe, dass du nie erfährst, warum. _

„Du Glücklicher." Florence lächelte entspannt, eine leichte Röte hatte sich über ihre Wangen gelegt, die nun wohl nichts mit ihrer Verlegenheit zu tun hatte, und sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Hogwartsumhang. „Hm... ist warm hier."

Remus musste ihr zustimmen, er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur sich merklich erhöht hatte, was das kalte Butterbier zu einem wahren Segen machte. Auch Florence schien so zu denken, sie hatte die halbe Flasche bereits geleert und lehnte sich gemütlich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Welche UTZ-Fächer hast du eigentlich gewählt?"

Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Florence sich eine weitere Knusperstange langsam in den Mund schob, sie schien ein wenig abwesend zu sein und konzentrierte sich auf ihn, was ihm schließlich die Frage, die sie gestellt hatte, zur Kenntnis brachte. „Oh... meine Fächer."

Er lächelte sie nachdenklich an, sie sah wirklich hübsch aus, wie sie sich eine blonde Locke um den Zeigefinger wickelte. „Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und... ja, Arithmantik hab ich... vergessen."

„Vergessen", wiederholte Florence nachdenklich, Remus hatte kaum bemerkt, dass auch sein Umhang nun über der Stuhllehne hing und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

„Der Mond ist heute sicher hübsch...", wisperte sie leise, während sie vorsichtig einen Schokofrosch auspackte, Remus beobachtete ihre schlanken Finger, die eine merkwürdige Magie auf ihn auszuüben schienen, seine Augen wanderten wie von selbst zu ihren sinnlichen Lippen, als sie den Mund öffnete und die Schokolade hineinschob.

„Der Mond ist wirklich hübsch...", entgegnete er, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagte, und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Willst du ihn sehn?"

Er hielt Florence seinen Arm hin und sie hakte sich bei ihm ein, er spürte die Berührung intensiv durch den dünnen Stoff seines Hemdes, ihre Hüfte an seiner, während sie fast quälend langsam zum Fenster gingen. „Ja... und die Sterne..."

In ihren Augen lag ein Funkeln, das er wunderschön und faszinierend fand, sie erreichten das Fenster und sahen hinaus, die dunklen Schlossgründe zogen sich unter ihnen hinweg bis zum See, der Mond spiegelte sich auf der Wasseroberfläche und schwappte mit dem Rhythmus der Wellen. „Remus..."

Er spürte ihre Lippen, sie schmeckte nach Schokolade mit einem Hauch von Butterbier, seine Finger vergruben sich in ihren Haaren, bevor eine bewusste Regung seines Geistes sie dorthin schickte und er fühlte ihre Hände, wie sie vorsichtig über seinen Rücken strichen und sich ihren Weg nach unten suchten.

Kein klarer Gedanke störte die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, er zog Florence näher zu sich und spürte ihren warmen, weichen Körper nah an seinem, er liebkoste ihren Rücken und als er schließlich ihren Kuss beendete, war es nur, um vorsichtig ihren Namen zu wispern.

„Remus..." Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen sah verträumt aus und ihre Augen wirkten groß, die schwarzen Pupillen verdrängten fast die blaue Iris und... Moment.

„James Potter."

Florence sah für einen Augenblick irritiert aus, doch der Impuls verging rasch und sie drückte sich näher an ihn. „Remus..."

So vorsichtig er vermochte, schob er sie von sich, sein Körper, sein Geist, sein ganzer Wille protestierte dagegen, doch es gelang ihm und er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich. „Florence, du... nein, wir..."

„Was ist? Liebst du mich etwa nicht?" Remus hatte nicht gedacht – sofern er in diesem Moment zu irgendeinem klaren Gedanken fähig war – dass die Gemütslage eines Menschen so schnell von verliebt und glücklich auf hysterisch umschlagen konnte.

„Florence, ich..."

„DU LIEBST MICH NICHT!"

Dicke Tränen quollen aus ihren Augen und er ließ sie augenblicklich los, sie stürzte sich an seine Brust und er spürte, wie sie sein Hemd durchnässte, ihre zierlichen Fäuste schlugen gegen seine Rippen. „Du SCHUFT. Du liebst mich nicht und du hast mich geküsst! WARUM?"

Remus betrachtete sie hilflos, sein erster Impuls wäre gewesen, sie wieder in seine Arme zu schließen, aber er wusste genau – noch einmal würde er sich nicht gegen den Liebestrank wehren können, der durch seine Adern pulsierte und noch immer seine Wirkung entfaltete.

„Florence", setzte er noch einmal an und für einen Augenblick hielt sie inne und blickte zu ihm auf, trotz der roten Flecken in ihrem Gesicht und dem leicht verwischten Make-Up sah sie noch immer unglaublich anziehend aus und... „Remus..."

STOP. Er schob sie endgültig von sich und lehnte sie gegen die Wand, er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie aus eigener Kraft hätte stehen können. „Florence, ich weiß nicht wie oder wieso", _und das ist eine glatte Lüge_, „aber irgendjemand hat uns Liebestrank ins Butterbier gemischt... wahrscheinlich sollte es ein schlechter Scherz werden..."

„Oh, Remus..." Sie machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu, doch er fing sie ab und drückte sie zurück gegen die Wand. „Florence, hör mir zu. Das hier ist nicht echt, es ist nur ein Trank. Du bist nicht in mich verliebt und..."

„WIE KANNST DU DAS BEHAUPTEN!"

Ein neuer Tränenschwall quoll aus ihren Augen und er stöhnte auf, schüttelte sie vorsichtig. „Florence, bitte. Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst... aber wir müssen jetzt wirklich zurück in unsere Schlafsäle, sonst bekommen wir riesengroßen Ärger... also, bitte geh, Florence... wir treffen uns morgen wieder."

„Ich..." Sie zögerte für einen Augenblick und starrte ihn an, so als ob sie überlegen würde, ihn noch einmal zu küssen, doch dann lächelte sie nur, ein Lächeln, das ihm fast das Herz zerriss, so viel ehrliche Zuneigung lag darin. „Schlaf gut, mein Liebster..."

Sie verschwand durch die Tür und Remus ließ sich gegen die kalte Steinwand sinken, er atmete immer noch schwer und vermeinte fast zu spüren, wie die Hitze körperlich von ihm abstrahlte. Noch immer pulsierte der Trank in ihm und er wäre Florence am liebsten hinterhergelaufen und... er schüttelte den Kopf. Nicht daran denken. Nur nicht daran denken. Er brauchte irgend etwas, mit dem er sich ablenken konnte... nur bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„James Potter, du wirst eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben. James Potter, du wirst eines langsamen und qualvollen Todes sterben. James Potter, du wirst..."


	10. Pflicht oder Wahrheit?

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 10: Pflicht oder Wahrheit?**

Lily Evans wandte sich von James Potter ab und straffte für einen Moment die Schultern, bevor sie ihren Blick auf Sirius Black richtete, der in einer Traube kichernder Mädchen auf einem der Sofas vor dem Kamin saß. Sie konnte Mary O'Donnel auf seinem Schoß erkennen, eine durchaus hübsche Fünfklässlerin, die – genauso wie Black, wie sie angewidert bemerkte – bereits recht... heiter schien und gerade herzhaft über einen Witz lachte, den der selbsternannte Casanova gerade gelallt hatte und geistig atmete sie dreimal tief durch.

„Hey, Evans!"

Überrascht wandte sie sich um, es war Potter, der gesprochen hatte und herausfordernd stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften, wo sie doch versprochen hatte, mit dem einen Idioten zu sprechen, wollte sie den anderen nicht auch am Hals haben. „Was auch immer du sagen möchtest... nein."

Potter grinste. „Trifft sich das aber gut... ich wollte gerade fragen, ob du keine Lust hast, mit mir zu tanzen... also willst du."

Er kam bereits auf sie zu und sie betrachtete ihn abschätzend, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, Potter?" Mittlerweile hörte der halbe Gemeinschaftsraum zu, doch es kümmerte sie nicht im Geringsten. „Ich meine... du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen und dich im See ertränken gehen... immerhin friert der bald zu, letzte Chance sozusagen."

Potter lächelte und sie hatte das Gefühl, ihm gleich ihre Faust ins Gesicht rammen zu wollen – eine recht ungewöhnliche Regung für sie, allerdings eine, die sie erschreckend oft einholte, wenn sie mit diesem arroganten, aufdringlichen... Kerl zu tun hatte. „Ach... du willst doch nicht, dass ich sterbe. Du willst nur sehen, wie sich mein Hemd an meinen Luxuskörper schmiegt, während du versuchst, mich wiederzubeleben... mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung."

Ein paar ihrer Mitschüler johlten, doch sie lächelte nur frostig und blickte zu ihm auf. „Potter, mir wäre der Atem für ein _Enervate_ zu schade, um dich zu retten – denkst du wirklich, da würde ich auch noch einen Finger krumm machen? Also such dir jemand anderen, dem du auf die Nerven gehen kannst... und verzieh dich."

Bevor Potter noch etwas erwidern konnte, wandte sie sich um und steuerte auf Emily, eine ihrer Freundinnen, zu, die gerade die Treppen von den Mädchenschlafsälen herunterkam und offensichtlich noch das Ende der Auseinandersetzung mitgehört hatte.

„Wieder der große James Potter?" Während Emily den Kopf schüttelte und ihr das Glas Feuerwhiskey, das sie noch immer in der Hand hielt, wegschnappte und einen Schluck nahm, nickte Lily langsam „Natürlich... oder fällt dir sonst jemand ein, der mich in diese Stimmung versetzen könnte?"

Emily blickte in gespieltem Nachdenken zur Decke, dann kicherte sie. „Vielleicht... Sirius Black?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und gemeinsam nahmen sie die letzten Stufen, Potter hatte sich in eine andere Ecke des Zimmers verzogen und sie lächelte erleichtert, trat an die Bowlenschüssel und schöpfte sich einen Löffel voll in ein Glas. Wenn sie ehrlich war, mochte sie Feuerwhiskey nicht besonders und die vielen Früchte waren ihr eindeutig lieber.

„Du auch?"

Emily schüttelte den Kopf, sie schien sich mit dem härteren Alkohol in Lilys Glas angefreundet zu haben und nicht gewillt, ihn wieder herzugeben. „Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Lily hob die Augenbrauen und wandte sich um ob der Frage. „Wie meinst du?"

„Naja... du kannst James nicht leiden, du kannst Sirius nicht leiden... und das ist ihre Party. Was machst du also hier?"

Lily zuckte mit den Schultern, über ihren Streit mit Potter hatte sie vergessen, was sie eigentlich hierher geführt hatte und sie hätte sich treten mögen... eigentlich war sie hier, um mit Black wegen der möglichen Flüche zu sprechen, die seine Familie entwickelt hatte und nachdenklich sah sie zu ihm hinüber. Er lallte und wedelte mit seinem Glas, schien nicht in der Lage, noch über etwas anderes nachzudenken als über das Dekolletee der Sechsklässlerin ihm gegenüber und sie seufzte leise auf – die beste Gelegenheit hatte sie eindeutig verpasst.

Zwar war sie es Devers eindeutig schuldig, mit diesem verdammten Ekel von Black zu sprechen, denn immerhin hatte sie als Schulsprecherin es nicht geschafft, ihn zu beschützen, doch jetzt war sicher nicht der geeignete Zeitpunkt dafür. Selbst wenn sie sich ihm auch nur auf Rufweite nähern würde, würde er ihr eher in den Ausschnitt kriechen, als ihre Fragen zu beantworten – gesetzt den Fall, dass er sie überhaupt noch verstehen würde.

Emily, die sie mit dem Ellbogen anstieß, weckte sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken, ihre Freundin grinste auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr nicht besonders gefiel. „Naja... vielleicht magst du Sirius doch ein wenig mehr, als du zugeben möchtest... immerhin hast du ihn eben verträumt angestarrt, weißt du?"

Mit einem Aufstöhnen verdrehte Lily die Augen, Emily schaffte es manchmal wirklich, sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. „Ich habe ins Leere gestarrt..."

„Ja, und diese Leere sieht aus wie Sirius Black. Zufälle gibt's heutzutage..."

„Hier, trink noch was." Lily füllte Emilys Glas mit Feuerwhiskey auf, sie konnte ihrer Freundin kaum erklären, worüber sie wirklich nachgedacht hatte, immerhin war sie für Devers verantwortlich – und Dumbledore hatte ihr noch immer nicht erlaubt, über die Angelegenheit zu sprechen.

Emily lachte herzhaft. „Ich bin schon ruhig... bevor du mich mit deinen Blicken zerstückelst..."

Lily schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Würde ich nie machen..."

„Mit mir nicht", entgegnete ihre Freundin trocken und schenkte ihr noch Bowle nach, während sie einen nicht besonders dezenten Seitenblick auf James Potter warf. „Bei anderen Anwesenden wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Lily entschied sich, auf diese nicht ganz unwahre Anschuldigung nicht zu antworten, und fischte statt dessen eine Erdbeere aus ihrer Bowle, während sie aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte, wie Emily sichtlich amüsiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Lily, du solltest dich wirklich langsam daran gewöhnt haben, dass ich dich..."

„JAMES POTTER!"

Lily zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Aufschrei zusammen, die Erdbeere platschte von ihrem Löffel zurück ins Glas und die Bowle hinterließ hässliche Flecken auf ihrer Bluse, doch sie ignorierte diese Tatsache und wandte sich dem Portraitloch zu. Remus Lupin stand darin, mit zerzausten Haaren und gelockerter Krawatte, und nachdenklich blickte sie zu Emily hinüber, die nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte. Sie hatte Remus in den mehr als sechs Jahren, in denen sie ihn nun schon kannte, noch nie so schlampig erlebt – oder so wütend.

„Was, bei Merlin, sollte DAS?"

Potter stand an der improvisierten Bar, ein großes Glas Feuerwhiskey in der Hand, und betrachtete seinen Freund mit jenem Blick, den Lily zur Genüge kannte und mit dem er ganz offensichtlich versuchte, klein, süß und unschuldig auszusehen – was allerdings stark an einen Troll mit Kuhaugen erinnerte. Auch Emily musste sich ein Kichern verbeißen, während sie das Schauspiel beobachtete.

„Was sollte was?"

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Das weißt du ganz genau!" Remus hatte seinen Umhang über seinen Arm gelegt und seine geröteten Wangen ließen darauf schließen, dass er sich verdammt bewusst war, was für eine Szene er gerade machte. „Und jetzt komm."

In einer untypischen Geste packte er seinen Freund am Arm und zerrte ihn hinauf, zu den Jungenschlafsälen, während die Stille, die sich vorübergehend über den Gemeinschaftsraum gelegt hatte, barst und eine ganze Welle an Getuschel freisetzte.

„Wow." Emily lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete nachdenklich den Fleck auf Lilys Bluse, sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, was ihre Freundin jetzt damit meinte – Remus' Auftritt oder den Schmutz auf ihrer Kleidung – doch sie lächelte leicht. „Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Und ausgerechnet Remus..."

Emily nickte grinsend. „Der kleine, schüchterne, unschuldige und überaus gutmütige Remus, der viel zu gut ist für zwei arrogante, selbstbezogene Idioten wie Potter und Black? Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?"

Lily verdrehte die Augen – sie hatte sich auch nach sieben Jahren noch immer nicht an Emilys Hang gewöhnt, sich einen Spaß auf Kosten anderer Leute zu machen, doch ihre Ehrlichkeit zwang sie, leicht zu nicken. „So ungefähr, ja."

„Und seit wann denkst du das schon über die Beiden?"

Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie mit schräggelegtem Kopf, ein Blick, der meistens nichts Gutes bedeutete, und Lily zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit ich sie kenne, würde ich sagen. Also seit mehr als sechs Jahren."

Emily seufzte leise. „Und dir ist nicht ein einziges Mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass Menschen sich in einer so langen Zeit auch ändern können?"

„Potter und Black sich ändern? Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe", entgegnete sie genervt, doch Emily schüttelte nur den Kopf und füllte ihr Glas mit Feuerwhiskey erneut auf, bevor sie sich ihr wieder zuwandte. „Vielleicht hast du das schon, und willst es nur nicht wahrhaben?"

Ganz entgegen Lilys Erwartungen war der Rest der Party nicht ganz so schrecklich geworden, wie sie eigentlich gedacht hätte, vor allem, da Potter noch einige Zeit verschwunden geblieben war, auch nachdem sie im Mädchenschlafsaal ihre Bluse gewechselt hatte. Sie hatte getrunken, getanzt und später Emily auf ihrem Weg auf die Toilette unterstützt, denn ihre Freundin hatte es wie immer mit dem Feuerwhiskey übertrieben, eine Angewohnheit, die Lily ausgesprochen anstrengend fand – warum trank man weiter, wenn einem ohnehin schon schlecht war?

Emilys Alkoholkonsum war außerdem der Grund, warum Lily jetzt im Nachthemd und mit ihrem Kopfpolster unter dem Arm in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlich – sie schnarchte wie verrückt, ein Geräusch, das jeden, der gerade versuchte, einzuschlafen, in den Wahnsinn trieb, und vielleicht war es hier unten wenigstens ein bisschen leiser.

Leise seufzend trat sie in das Zimmer, nur noch ein schwacher Geruch nach Alkohol lag in der Luft und zeugte von der Party des Vortages, doch das improvisierte Buffet, die Flaschen, Krümel und Gläser waren allesamt verschwunden und der Gemeinschaftsraum sah wieder ganz normal aus. Nun, fast ganz normal, denn die zusammengerollte Gestalt, die sie im schwachen Schein der letzten glühenden Kohlen auf dem Vorleger vor dem Kamin erkennen konnte, gehörte eigentlich nicht hierher.

„Black", murmelte sie abwesend und trat näher, seine Krawatte war verschwunden und sein Hemd halb offen, was Lily auf die Tatsache schob, dass er am Abend zuvor mit einer Sechstklässlerin zu den Jugenschlafsälen hinauf verschwunden war – zumindest glaubte sie, sich dunkel daran erinnern zu können. „Hey, Black."

Nachdenklich bückte sie sich nach unten, auch er schnarchte leise, und sie seufzte auf – war sie nirgends sicher vor Alkoholleichen? „Aufwachen, Black." Unsanft rüttelte sie ihn an der Schulter und seine grauen Augen öffneten sich, blinzelten verwirrt zu ihr hoch. „Umpf?"

Das unartikulierte Geräusch klang, als hätte sie ihm gerade in den Magen geboxt, und Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Solltest du nicht in dein Bett verschwinden?"

Black fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung über die Augen. „Hab noch... aufgeräumt, mit James, jawohl."

Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort, bevor die beiden freiwillig für das, was sie getan hatten, die Verantwortung übernahmen, würde Slughorn im rosa Tutu auf dem Gryffindor-Haustisch den sterbenden Schwan tanzen. „Von mir aus... aber trotzdem solltest du jetzt ins Bett. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Boden hier besonders bequem ist..."

„Hast wohl recht...", nuschelte Black schlaftrunken und rappelte sich auf, bevor er die Augen zusammenkniff und sie mit plötzlicher Schärfe musterte, „... Lily."

Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass er mit ihr sprach und nicht mit einem seiner Freunde, der ihn mit wohlmeinenden Worten ins Bett komplimentieren wollte, doch nach einem Moment, in dem sie die Zahnräder förmlich hinter seinen Stirn rattern hören konnte, nickte er langsam und wandte sich dann ab. „Nacht."

Mit ihrem Blick folgte sie ihm, wie er ein wenig unsicher – was auch an der Dunkelheit, die in dem Raum herrschte, liegen konnte, sie glaubte es nur nicht wirklich – auf die Wendeltreppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen zutapste, und nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief. Irgend etwas... „Hey, Black."

Auch Lilys eigene Zahnräder schienen noch nicht besonders gut geölt zu sein, fast hätte sie vergessen, diese einmalige Gelegenheit, allein mit ihm zu sprechen, zu nutzen – vor allem, da er im Moment viel zu müde zu sein schien, um mit ihr zu flirten. „Kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Wenn du wissen möchtest, ob ich mit dir ausgehen würde, lautet die Antwort ausnahmsweise _Nein_", entgegnete er mit einem schnellen Grinsen, und Lily revidierte ihre erste Einschätzung kopfschüttelnd. „Ich meine... ernsthaft."

Abwesend fragte sie sich, ob dieser Begriff überhaupt in seinem Wortschatz vorhanden war, doch zu ihrer eindeutigen Überraschung nickte er langsam und kam zurück, ließ sich schwer in einen der bequemen Ohrensessel sinken, die neben dem Feuer standen. Auch schien er das Sirius-Äquivalent eines ernsthaften Gesichtsausdruckes aufzusetzen, eine Miene, die sie allerdings nicht unbedingt zuversichtlicher stimmte. Trotzdem seufzte sie leise, sie wusste kaum, wo sie anfangen sollte, und entschloss sich schließlich, einfach mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen – es war ja nicht so, dass sie von Black behaupten konnte, dass er selbst besonders... zurückhaltend wäre.

„Ich... ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob dir deine Familie jemals irgend etwas über geheime Flüche oder Zauber verraten hat... Zauber, die möglicherweise von Medimagiern nicht geheilt werden können..."

Trotz ihres zurückhaltenden, fast scheuen Tonfalls schnaubte Sirius wütend auf und wandte sich ihr zu, der Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen überraschte sie, denn sie hatte ihn noch nie so zornig und doch so verletzlich erlebt. „Hör mir zu... meine Familie würde mir nicht mal ihre Eule übers Wochenende anvertrauen, vom Babysitten nicht zu sprechen – was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, dass sie mir irgendwelche Geheimnisse verraten?"

Er klang... bitter, stellte sie überrascht fest, und sie wusste nicht, ob der Kontrast zu dem leichtlebigen, verspielten jungen Mann, den sie seit sieben Jahren kannte, von den Nachwirkungen des Alkohols herrührte oder ob sie wirklich seinen wunden Punkt gefunden hatte. „Ich... ist egal, Sirius. Danke für deine Hilfe."

Fast konnte sie die Neugier hinter seinem Blick schmecken, während er sie anstarrte, doch dann schien die Müdigkeit Überhand zu gewinnen und er nickte langsam. „Na dann... Nacht, Evans."

„Nacht", entgegnete sie leise und sah ihm nach, wie er – diesmal endgültig – zur Treppe seines Schlafsaales hinüberging und schließlich verschwand, während sie das ungute Gefühl beschlich, dass er nicht vergessen würde, was sie ihn gefragt hatte.


	11. Freunde

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 11: Freunde**

Remus schmollte noch immer. Das konnte James eindeutig an der Art erkennen, wie er sich unwillig in seinem Bett umdrehte und schließlich die Vorhänge zumachte, als die anderen Bewohner des Schlafsaales um die Mittagszeit begannen, aus ihrem komatösen Dämmerzustand zu erwachen.

Und wenn dieses Anzeichen noch nicht deutlich genug gewesen wäre... die Szene, die Moony ihm gestern Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und danach in ihrem Schlafsaal gemacht hatte, wäre Beweis genug gewesen. So wütend und verletzt hatte er seinen normalerweise ruhigen, gelassenen Freund noch nie erlebt und fast hatte er geglaubt, dass man sein Geschrei bis hinunter auf die Party hören würde. Schläfrig seufzte er auf. Sirius – gut, Sirius und er selbst – hatten Remus nur einen Gefallen tun wollen, und keiner von beiden war auf die Idee gekommen, dass dieser nicht die geringste Neigung haben würde, die Situation auszunutzen.

Außerdem hatte Remus sehr energisch – und mindestens ebenso laut – klargestellt, dass er kein besonderes Interesse an Florence Silverspoon hatte, und dass seine Chancen, wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, nun gegen Null tendieren würden. Allerdings hatte die Vehemenz, mit der er betonte, dass das ohnehin nicht der Fall wäre, in James einige Vermutungen geweckt, allerdings war er klug genug gewesen, sie in diesem Moment nicht zu erwähnen – egal, für wie draufgängerisch man ihn hielt, er wusste immer noch, wann er besser den Mund hielt.

Gemächlich räkelte er sich und blickte durch den Spalt in den Vorhängen seines Himmelbettes nach draußen, er hatte immer gedacht, dass Evans die erste in diesem Jahr sein würde, die versuchte, ihm den Kopf abzureißen, und nicht Remus. Allerdings hatte sein Freund sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er verdammt sauer war... und James gedachte, dagegen etwas zu unternehmen. Etwas, das ihn wieder versöhnte – denn er bezweifelte, dass es mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung getan wäre. Das einzige Problem an diesem selbstlosen und vollkommen uneigennützigen – na gut, vielleicht doch nicht so uneigennützigen, immerhin wollte er weiterhin Remus' Hausaufgaben abschreiben – war, dass er nicht wusste, was. Aber wozu hatte man Freunde?

„Sirius?"

„Umpf."

Er hatte leise gesprochen, um die anderen – und vor allem Remus – nicht zu wecken, doch seine Worte schienen nicht gereicht zu haben, um seinen Freund aus dem Reich der Träume zu holen... eher war es wohl eine schlaftrunkene Reaktion auf die unterbewusste Wahrnehmung seines Namens. Vorsichtig kroch James aus seinem Bett und schob seine nackten Füße in seine Pantoffeln, bevor er zu Sirius hinüberglitt und die Vorhänge aufschob. „Aufwachen, Sirius... es wartet ein hübsches Mädchen im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."

„Was? Wo?" Die geflüsterten Worte hatten Sirius nun doch aus seinem Halbschlaf hochfahren lassen und James verkniff sich ein Lachen, als er den zerknautschten, aber doch erwartungsvollen Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, der sich allerdings langsam aber sicher auflöste, während seine bewussten Denkprozesse die Oberhand gewannen und James' Amüsiertheit registrierten. „Idiot."

Mit einem hastig hochgerissenen Arm konnte James gerade noch dem Kissen ausweichen, mit dem Sirius nach ihm schlug, bevor er zu einem Gegenangriff ansetzte und die Bettdecke von Sirius' Beinen zog. „Hey, das ist _kalt_!"

„Nur ein wenig Unterstützung, um dich zum Aufstehen zu bewegen... alleine kriegst du das ohnehin nicht auf die Reihe..."

„Pah." Mit einer mehr oder weniger würdevollen Bewegung schwang sich nun auch Sirius aus dem Bett und James war mehr als erleichtert, zu sehen, dass sein Freund seinen Anti-Kater-Trank genommen hatte, ansonsten hätte er sich wohl über seine Kopfschmerzen beschwert und darüber, dass er gleich kotzen müsse. „Also, was hast du nun mit diesem wundervollen angebrochenen Samstag nach einem überaus erfolgreichen Abend vor?"

Irgendwie hatte Sirius' fröhlicher Tonfall nicht die normale Wirkung auf James und mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck deutete er auf Remus' Bett, dessen Vorhänge noch immer geschlossen waren – untypisch für ihren Freund, der normalerweise immer vor ihnen allen aufstand, denn sogar Peter war schon aufgewacht und verfolgte ihr Gespräch. „Ich denke, wir haben einen Fehler gemacht?"

„Einen Fehler?" Sirius runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Du meinst, ich hätte weiter mit Mary O'Donnel flirten sollen anstatt... oh, _das_ meinst du."

James nickte langsam. „Ja. Aber lass uns lieber zum Mittagessen gehen..."

Die Große Halle war bereits recht leer, als die drei Rumtreiber sie betraten, durch die Party am Vorabend hatten sie das Frühstück verpasst und fanden sich erst jetzt zu einem recht späten Mittagessen hier ein. Einige ihrer Kollegen aus Gryffindor winkten ihnen zu, als sie auf ihren Haustisch zugingen, und ein Mädchen aus der sechsten Klasse, das James nicht kannte, errötete sichtlich bei Sirius' Anblick und schien die Hoffnung zu hegen, dass er sich zu ihr setzte, doch trotz all dieser Widrigkeiten schafften sie es schließlich, gemeinsam am unteren Ende des Tisches Platz zu nehmen, in einem Abstand zu den anderen Schülern, der ein wenig Privatsphäre gestattete. „Also... was hab ich gestern verpasst, dass Remus sich jetzt benimmt wie ein... ein... ein beleidigter Remus?" Sirius tat sich unbekümmert Steak und Kartoffeln auf, etwas, das selbst James, der während des Großteils des Abends so gut wie nüchtern geblieben war, nicht fertigbrachte, da sein Magen protestierte. Er beschränkte sich lieber auf Suppe, und während er begann zu löffeln, erklärte er: „Nun... anscheinend hat ihm unsere Liebestrankidee nicht so gut gefallen wie wir gedacht haben."

Peter schnaubte. „Der Tatsache nach zu schließen, dass man euren Streit bis in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehört hat, stellt das wahrscheinlich eine etwa tausendprozentige Untertreibung dar. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Remus so laut werden kann."

James nickte. „Hast wohl Recht. Und Remus hatte auch Recht, als er gesagt hat, dass er sich jetzt wohl nie wieder bei Florence blicken lassen kann - besonders nach dem hysterischen Anfall, den sie hatte."

„Hysterischen Anfall?" Sirius blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das sollte doch gar nicht passieren bei einem Liebestrank... da ist wohl beim Brauen was schief gelaufen."

„Wo wir bei dem Thema sind... wo hattest du den Trank eigentlich her?"

„Von einem Händler in der Winkelgasse... hat sie als _todsicher_ und _vollkommen nebenwirkungsfrei_ beschrieben und da konnte ich mir die Gelegenheit doch nicht entgehen lassen."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Und demnächst nimmst du ein Glas Kürbissaft von Snape an, nachdem wir in der Zaubertrankstunde davor einen Warzentrank gebraut haben..."

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut..." Sirius hob in einer Geste, die eigentlich unschuldig wirken sollte, beide Hände, doch da er noch immer Messer und Gabel in der Hand hatte, sah er eher so aus, als ob er seinen Freund James anfallen wollte. „Meine Schuld, ich weiß – bleibt die Frage, was wir tun sollen."

„Uns bei Remus entschuldigen."

James schnaubte. „Der Plan ist gut, Wurmschwanz, setzt allerdings voraus, dass er uns überhaupt zuhört."

„Und uns bei Florence entschuldigen", fügte Peter unbeirrt vom Sarkasmus seines Freundes hinzu. „Immerhin war die Sache wohl auch für sie ziemlich... unangenehm."

„Stimmt", fügte Sirius ein wenig gedämpft an einer Kartoffel vorbei hinzu. „Abgesehen davon hatte ich den Eindruck, dass sie uns ohnehin nicht besonders leiden kann..."

„Und woher weißt du das, oh großer Frauenkenner?" James betrachtete ihn misstrauisch über seinen gefüllten Löffel hinweg.

„Wie oft redet sie denn mit Remus wenn wir in der Nähe sind?"

„Nun ja... nicht oft."

„Und wenn sie das tut, beachtet sie uns dann?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Und ist sie nett zu anderen Leuten, wenn sie sie sieht?"

„Eigentlich schon."

„Und hat sie schon einmal für einen von uns geschwärmt?"

„Nein."

„Dass ein Mädchen euch beiden nicht hinterherläuft heißt nicht, dass sie euch nicht leiden kann", bemerkte Peter von der Seite, in einem Tonfall, der vielleicht nicht eifersüchtig klang – aber sehr knapp daran vorbeischrammte.

„Jaja, ich weiß doch." Sirius wedelte kurz mit seiner Gabel. „Aber das ändert doch nichts daran, dass die anderen Punkte zutreffen. Ist dir das wirklich nicht aufgefallen, Krone?"

„Ähm... nein, nicht wirklich."

„Meine Güte..." Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du solltest wirklich damit anfangen, auch andere Mädchen außer Lily Evans zumindest anzusehen... du merkst, dir entgeht etwas."

„Ähem." James räusperte sich, während ihm ein unangenehmer Gedanke durch den Kopf ging, den er allerdings schleunigst wieder verdrängte. „Okay. Sie mag uns nicht besonders, und wir sollten uns bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Und bei Remus", warf Peter ein.

„Und bei Remus."

„Jaha..." Für Sirius schien das Thema nun mehr oder weniger geklärt, was James mit Leichtigkeit daran erkennen konnte, dass er sich mit erneutem Enthusiasmus seinem wohl leicht erkalteten Steak und den dazugehörigen Kartoffeln zuwandte.

„Ich glaube, du hast die Preisfrage vergessen, Tatze."

„Pleisplage?" Das Wort schaffte es nur gedämpft durch Sirius' Mund voll Kartoffeln, und James seufzte auf. „Ja. Wie zur Hölle sollen wir uns bei Remus entschuldigen, wenn er doch nicht mal mit uns reden möchte und wir keine Ahnung haben, wo er eigentlich ist?"


	12. Eine Frage der Moral

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 12: Eine Frage der Moral**

Nathan Devers' Krankenbett war zu ihrem Treffpunkt geworden ohne dass sie wirklich bemerkt hatten wie oder wann genau es geschehen war, doch Severus Snape bevorzugte es so, wie es war. Immerhin konnte er so vor seinen Hauskollegen behaupten, dass er einfach nur in den Krankenflügel ginge, um den verletzten Vertrauensschüler zu besuchen – dass er dort merkwürdiger- und zufälligerweise Lily Evans traf, dafür konnte er ja nun wirklich nichts.

Zudem war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, von irgendwelchen anderen Schülern gestört zu werden, ausnehmend gering, zwar hatte Dumbledore der Schule mittlerweile von dem tragischen Unfall Devers' erzählt, doch hatte diese neue Offenheit nur dazu geführt, dass der Großteil seiner Hauskollegen derselben Logikkette gefolgt waren, die er auch schon Lily dargelegt hatte. Fast allen von ihnen war – durch einige gut platzierte Andeutungen Regulus Blacks gefördert – klar geworden, dass ein Slytherin hinter dem Angriff auf den _abtrünnigen_ Vertrauensschüler steckte, und in der momentan angespannten Situation zwischen den Häusern wollte niemand Slytherin schwächen und sich mit einem Besuch in der Krankenstation offen gegen den oder die Angreifer stellen.

Natürlich hätte diese Schlussfolgerung auch für ihn gelten müssen, aber Severus konnte anführen, dass er als derjenige, der Devers gefunden hatte, auch ein berechtigtes Interesse an seinem Wohlergehen hatte – und abgesehen davon hätte Regulus ihm seine Widerspenstigkeit auch ohne diese Ausrede durchgehen lassen. So wie Regulus so gut wie alles tun würde, um durch ihn ebenfalls eine Eintrittskarte in den illustren Kreis von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Freunden zu bekommen... und zu denjenigen, die hinter ihm standen und sich bereits offen dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatten.

Severus schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, der Brief, den er heute Morgen mit der Post erhalten hatte, knisterte bei so gut wie jeder seiner Bewegungen in der Tasche seines Umhanges und schien sich, nachdem der den Gedankengang abgeschlossen hatte, noch schwerer und belastender anzufühlen als zuvor. Lucius hatte ihn eingeladen, wieder einmal, ihn gebeten, sich zu Halloween aus Hogwarts zu stehlen und nach Malfoy Manor zu apparieren, dem alten Herrenhaus, das nun, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern und seiner Hochzeit mit Narzissa Black, ihm alleine gehörte, um hier den Feierlichkeiten beizuwohnen. Was wirklich hinter der Einladung steckte wusste Severus nicht genau, doch sein Verdacht ging in eine Richtung, die ihm nicht behagte und die er auch nicht einschlagen wollte... noch nicht, wie die dunkle, pessimistische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte, wenn er abends im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte.

„Hallo? Severus?"

„Lily." Ertappt – wenn auch nur in seinen Gedanken – schreckte er hoch, bevor er es schaffte, sich zu beherrschen und ein Lächeln aufsetzte. „Was für ein Zufall."

Sie grinste wissend, sich vollkommen der Tatsache bewusst, dass es alles andere als überraschend war, dass sie hier auf ihn gestoßen war, bevor sie einen langen Blick auf Nathan Devers warf und sich schließlich in einen der zwei Besucherstühle sinken ließ. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Noch immer unverändert, sagt Madam Pomfrey. Mittlerweile waren schon drei Heiler aus St. Mungos hier, die allerdings auch nicht herausgefunden haben, was ihm fehlt, und versprochen haben, die Archive nach ähnlichen Fällen durchzusehen."

Lily seufzte. „Und ich habe auch keine guten Neuigkeiten... Black weiß nichts, wobei ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, ob das wirklich stimmt oder ob er nur zu müde oder zu betrunken war, um seine drei Gehirnzellen in die richtige Reihenfolge zum Denken zu bringen."

Ihr Tonfall war am Schluss beißender geworden, als sogar ihr selbst klar zu sein schien, und auch wenn Severus' Herz sich schon fast unanständig darüber freute bemühte er sich, sich möglichst nichts davon anmerken zu lassen während er für einen Moment schwieg, unsicher, ob er aussprechen sollte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich muss noch einmal mit ihm reden." Überrascht hob er den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Lily ihn mit einem merkwürdig schräg wirkenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ansah, das irgendwie nicht zu ihr passen wollte. „Und ich wäre dir auch nicht böse gewesen wenn du das gesagt hättest – auch wenn du anscheinend das Gefühl hattest, dass es doch so ist."

Fast wie ein nachträglicher Einfall wirkte die leise, fast unhörbare Verletztheit in ihrer Stimme, und Severus senkte den Kopf, versuchte, die vier Worte zusammenzusammeln von denen er wusste, dass er sie jetzt aussprechen sollte und die doch so unendlich schwierig zu finden waren. „Ich..."

Er brach ab, unsicher, was er jetzt sagen sollte, und wagte schließlich einen Blick auf Lily, die in ihrem Stuhl saß wie versteinert, in Devers' entrücktes, fernes Gesicht sah und es doch nicht wirklich zu bemerken schien. „Lily? Alles in Ordnung?"

Schon als er die Frage ausgesprochen hatte wusste er, dass sie dumm klang und sinnlos und fast wie ein Hohn, was das kurze, bittere Lachen nicht mehr überraschend machte sondern zu etwas, mit dem er gerechnet hatte. „In Ordnung? Sieh ihn dir an und dann sag mir, was in Ordnung ist!" Mit ihren letzten Worten wichen die Wut und die Bitterkeit ersten Tränen und Lily vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Fingern, schluchzte fast stumm, während nur das Zucken ihrer Schultern ihre Gefühle preisgab.

Severus rückte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf sie und fühlte sich wieder unbeholfen... unzulänglich, ein Gefühl, von dem er eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass er es schon längst überwunden hätte und das Erinnerungen wachrief, die er eigentlich tief in sich hatte begraben wollen. Gedanken an seinen Vater, der es immer wieder geschafft hatte, ihn klein zu machen, zu demütigen und fast zu zerbrechen, bis er sich der Magie zugewandt hatte, diesem Gebiet, von dem Tobias Snape nichts wusste und das er ihm nicht nehmen konnte, so sehr er es auch versucht hatte.

Er begriff, dass Lily das nicht beabsichtigt hatte, doch Wissen war nur eine schwache Bastion gegen die Abgründe seiner Gefühle und obwohl er eigentlich wusste, dass er sie trösten sollte, konnte er sich doch nicht dazu aufraffen, schaffte es nicht einmal, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen wo ihm keine Worte über die Lippen kommen wollten. Schließlich brachte er sich dazu aufzustehen, um Devers' Bett zu gehen, das Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen, indem er unbeholfen die Decke zurechtrückte, eine Geste, mit der wohl alles nur noch mehr durcheinanderbrachte und von der er genau wusste, wie sinnlos sie war. Doch trotz seines Versuches, sich abzulenken, gelang es ihm nicht, Lilys Blicke zu ignorieren, die ihm folgten und auf seiner Haut brannten, bevor sie sich schließlich räusperte. „Sev... Severus?"

Ihre Stimme klang rau von den Tränen, die noch immer auf ihren Wangen schimmerten, als er sie schließlich anblickte, doch ihre verschwollenen, geröteten Augen machten sie auf mysteriöse Weise hübscher und faszinierender, weckten nun doch in ihm den Wunsch, sie zu berühren, sie festzuhalten und zu beschützen. „Ja?"

„Es tut mir leid."

Die Worte ließen ihn fast unmerklich zusammenzucken, ihn merken, was er versäumt hatte – er war eigentlich derjenige, der sich entschuldigen musste, und dass Lily es getan hatte für ihn, brachte ihn dazu, sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr sinken zu lassen anstatt eine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. „Das muss es nicht, Lily."

Sie winkte ab, eine Bewegung, die alles und nichts bedeuten konnte, und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Hogwartsumhanges über die Augen, schniefte ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich augenscheinlich Mühe gab, sich zu beherrschen. „Ich rede noch einmal mit Black, ja?"

Severus nickte knapp, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht behagte, Lily wieder in die Nähe dieses... Kerls zu schicken – aber nüchtern betrachtet hielt sie sich dort ohnehin jeden Tag auf. „Ja. Und ich werde mit Regulus sprechen."

„Mit Regulus?" Lilys Augen weiteten sich. „Aber... du hast doch gesagt, dass er derjenige ist, der wahrscheinlich hinter der Angelegenheit steckt. Und dass er schwarzmagische Flüche beherrscht."

_Das tue ich auch, Lily... das tue ich auch._ Der Gedanke schoss durch seinen Kopf, doch es gelang ihm, ihn nicht auszusprechen, und er bemühte sich stattdessen, sie zuversichtlich anzulächeln. „Ja. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er einen Angriff auf mich riskieren wird – dafür hat er viel zu viel Respekt vor mir und ich denke nicht, dass er mich zum Feind haben möchte." _Aus Gründen, die ich dir nicht erklären kann._

Lily seufzte auf, mit einem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, den nun auch Severus nicht mehr für etwas anderes als Sorge halten konnte – was ihn gleichzeitig besorgte und ermutigte. „Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Ihre Finger fanden den Weg zu seiner Schulter, drückten sie durch die schwarze Robe hindurch vorsichtig, bevor sie aufstand und auf die Vorhänge, die Devers' Krankenbett vom Rest der Station abtrennten, zutrat.

„Das tue ich immer, Lily. Das tue ich immer."

Drei Stunden später, in den auch nun, mitte September, bereits empfindlich kühlen Gängen der Kerker von Hogwarts, war Severus Snape sich nicht mehr besonders sicher, ob diese Aussage der Wahrheit entsprach. Vor ihm, im tanzenden Licht der Fackeln, stand Regulus Black gemeinsam mit Rabastan Lestrange und einigen anderen Schülern aus den niedrigeren Klassen, offensichtlich in ein hitziges Gespräch vertieft, dessen Inhalt durch den Hall unkenntlich gemacht wurde. Noch hatte niemand von ihnen ihn bemerkt, doch Severus war sich der Tatsache bewusst, dass sich das jeden Augenblick ändern konnte – und trotzdem konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zuzugehen, sie anzusprechen.

Er hatte überlegt, Regulus im Gemeinschaftsraum zu stellen, doch den Gedanken schnell wieder verworfen wegen der zu vielen Zeugen, die zu spekulieren beginnen würden, von denen viele sogar die richtigen Schlüsse ziehen konnten. Slytherins waren, in der Gruppe gesehen, alles andere als dumm, auch wenn es immer wieder die eine oder andere unrühmliche Ausnahme gab.

Lautlos sog Severus einen tiefen Atemzug ein, wappnete sich innerlich und kontrollierte noch einmal seinen Zauberstab, der in der Tasche seines Umhanges steckte, jederzeit griffbereit und doch verborgen, sodass er keine offensichtliche Bedrohung darstellte, dann räusperte er sich, während er einen Schritt nach vorne trat.

Köpfe wirbelten zu ihm herum, erschrocken, fast ertappt wirkende Augen starrten ihn an, und dann wandte sich auch Regulus um, langsamer, gemessener, so als ob er die Störung nur widerwillig beachten würde. „Snape."

Severus konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Regulus Gesicht nicht leiden konnte, doch ob das an seiner Abneigung für ihn selbst oder für seinen Bruder lag, vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen. Trotzdem blickte er ihm nun in die Augen, die so sehr Sirius' ähnelten, und brachte es sogar fertig, ein schmales Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu legen. „Black. Ich möchte nicht lange stören, aber... auf ein Wort?"

Einladend wies er auf die Tür eines lange aufgegebenen Klassenzimmers neben ihnen und zu seiner Überraschung nickte Regulus Rabastan Lestrange, einem Schüler aus dem 5. Jahr, kurz zu. „Könntest du für einen Moment übernehmen?"

„Natürlich", antwortete der Junge kurz, bevor er sich wieder den anderen Slytherins zuwandte, und Regulus trat vor ihm in den Nebenraum, wartete geduldig, während Severus leise die Tür schloss. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich unser Gespräch ein wenig... privater mache?"

Der Black hob die Augenbrauen, nickte aber kurz, herrisch, und Severus zog seinen Zauberstab. „Impertubatio."

Die Tür war nun versiegelt und Severus bezweifelte ernsthaft, dass irgendjemand sie durch die dicken Steinwände des Kerkers abhören konnte, also trat er weiter in den Raum hinein, ließ sich steif auf der Kante eines der verstaubten Tische nieder, die immer noch in dem alten Klassenzimmer standen. In einer Art und Weise, von der er hoffte, dass sie geistesabwesend wirkte, behielt er den Zauberstab in der Hand, drehte ihn vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern, doch seine Kunstpause wurde von Regulus rüde unterbrochen. „Was willst du?"

Nachdenklich hob Severus den Blick, sah in diese grauen Augen, die denen von Sirius so sehr ähnelten und schluckte die alte, schale Furcht hinunter. „Den Gegenfluch."

„Welchen Gegenfluch?" Regulus klang sehr gefasst, doch der Funken von Unschuld, den er ganz offensichtlich in die beiden Worte legen wollte, gelang ihm nicht wirklich – was möglicherweise daran lag, wie Severus sich überlegte, dass der andere Slytherin sehr vieles war, aber nicht unschuldig.

„Du weißt, welchen Gegenfluch ich meine." Ihm gelang es, all seine Wut, all seine Abscheu für Regulus und das, was er getan hatte, hinauszuzischen, und war zufrieden, nun eine Reaktion zu bemerken, die wenigstens entfernt an Furcht erinnerte. Für einen Moment ließ er die Worte in der Luft hängen, dann trat er langsam auf Regulus zu, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, doch nun auf eine Art und Weise, die vollkommen bewusst wirkte und gar nicht abwesend. „Hier ist mein Angebot, und es gilt für ungefähr dreißig Sekunden. Du verrätst mir, wie man Devers wieder heilen kann – und ich verzichte dafür darauf, irgendjemandem zu bestätigen, dass du es warst, der ihn angegriffen hat. Wenn du das nicht tust, werde ich... möglicherweise... in meinem nächsten Brief an Lucius erwähnen, dass du gerade fleißig damit beschäftigt bist, unserer _Sache_ hier in Hogwarts zu schaden."

Dass er die Ziele des Dunklen Lords so beiläufig als seine eigenen ausgab nagte an ihm, doch das Gefühl wurde weggewaschen durch die Angst und die Unruhe auf Regulus' Gesicht, und er spürte, wie sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf seine Züge schlich, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.


	13. Was das Herz will

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 13: Was das Herz will...**

Remus Lupin saß in der Bibliothek Hogwarts' und versteckte sich. So sehr er diese Tatsache auch versucht hatte abzustreiten, sich eingeredet hatte, dass er doch für die kommenden Prüfungen lernen und Stoff wiederholen musste, im Endeffekt lief es darauf hinaus, dass er hier war, weil er nicht zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum wollte. Dort würde er James und Sirius über den Weg laufen, ihnen und all den anderen Gryffindors, die seinen Ausbruch auf der Party bemerkt hatten und die nun tuschelten und spekulierten, was ihn wohl ausgelöst haben mochte.

Auch wenn die Allermeisten von ihnen sich in seiner Gegenwart zurückhielten, konnte er doch die schrägen Blicke nicht leugnen, die ihm zugeworfen wurden, wenn er morgens zum Frühstück schlich oder sich abends wieder in die Schlafsäle stahl, und über Peter, der seine Zeit zwischen ihm und den beiden Anderen aufteilte, hatte er ebenfalls bereits einige Gerüchte erfahren. Am Wenigsten behagten ihm die Spekulationen, die seinen unerwarteten Wutanfall mit seinen häufigen Krankheiten in Verbindung setzten, vor allem, weil in zwei Wochen seine monatliche Verwandlung, die erste in diesem Jahr auf Hogwarts, stattfinden würde und er zusätzlich zu den wachsamen Auroren nicht auch noch brauchen konnte, dass neugierige Schüler ihm nachspionierten und mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenken als unbedingt notwendig.

Während der Unterrichtsstunden gelang es ihm glücklicherweise meist, sich der allgemeinen Neugier zu entziehen, was vor allem daran lag, dass die Professoren sie alle in ihrem letzten Jahr mehr forderten als je zuvor, selbst die ZAGs wirkten nun, im Rückblick, mehr wie einfache Zwischenprüfungen, und das, obwohl sie alle nun viel weniger Fächer hatten, auf die sie sich konzentrieren mussten.

Missmutig über den Weg, den seine Gedanken genommen hatten, obwohl er sich eigentlich fest vorgenommen hatte, sich nun zu konzentrieren, blätterte er eine weitere Seite von „Arithmantische Algebra-Anwendungen" um, die Zahlen und Formeln hatten bereits vor einer halben Stunde begonnen, in seinem Kopf zu schwirren, und mittlerweile war er definitiv reif für eine Pause. Vorsichtig legte er ein Lesezeichen zwischen die dicken Pergamentseiten und klappte das Buch zu – wenn er den großen Wälzer weiterhin betrachtete würde sein Geist ja doch nicht zur Ruhe kommen – bevor er sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und sich mit einem leisen Laut streckte.

Die Bibliothek war fast vollkommen still, immerhin war es Samstag und bereits kurz vor der Sperrstunde, und das herbstliche Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster in breiten Streifen hereinfiel, wärmte Remus' Gesicht, zauberte den Ansatz eines Lächelns darauf, während er sich bemühte, alle seine Sorgen und Ängste zu verdrängen. Hier war er sicher, James und Sirius würden sich an einem ihrer freien Tage nicht hierherwagen und...

„Remus?"

Die leise Frauenstimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken und fast wäre er von seinem Stuhl gefallen, doch im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch mit der Hand an der Tischkante abfangen, bevor er aufblickte. „Florence?" _Verdammtverdammtverdammt._

Die Hufflepuff stand hinter ihm, hatte sich an eines der hohen, mit in Leder gebundenen Wälzern gefüllten Regale angelehnt und betrachtete ihn mit einem ernsten Gesicht. Remus wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon dort stand, doch er hatte in den letzten Minuten keine Schritte gehört, also vermutete er, dass sie ihn schon länger beobachtet hatte und verfluchte sich für seine Unaufmerksamkeit. Bei seiner Flucht in die Bibliothek hatte er zwar bedacht, dass dies der erste Ort war, an dem Florence nach ihm suchen würde, aber sich mit der Überlegung getröstet, dass sie ohnehin nicht mit ihm würde sprechen wollen – ein Fehlschluss, wie sich nun herausstellte. „Was machst du hier?"

Ihre blauen Augen bedachten ihn mit einem Blick, den er nicht so recht deuten konnte, und zögerlich trat sie auf den großen, schweren Holztisch zu, auf dem er seine Unterlagen ausgebreitet hatte. „Darf ich?"

„Klar." Abwesend, mehr um sich beschäftigt zu halten als um wirkliche Ordnung zu schaffen, sammelte Remus seine Unterlagen ein, steckte sie in seine Tasche, bevor er das große Arithmantik-Buch an seinen Platz im Regal zurückstellte. Florence' unerwartetes Auftauchen hatte ohnehin seine Konzentration auf Urlaub geschickt, eine Abwesenheit, von der er vermutete, dass sie auch noch andauern würde wenn er heute Abend in seinem Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen, also konnte er gut und gerne auch sofort damit aufhören, so zu tun, als ob er arbeiten würde.

„Also?", fragte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Tasche auf den Stuhl neben sich gestellt hatte, der Florence am nächsten lag, und so für ein wenig körperlichen Abstand zwischen ihnen gesorgt hatte. Ihre Gegenwart machte ihn auch heute, eine Woche nach dem Vorfall in dem leeren Klassenzimmer, nervös, und er bemühte sich, die Bücherreihe ihm gegenüber anzustarren und Florence' irritierende Anwesenheit so gut wie möglich auszublenden.

„Also... ich..." Sie stockte für einen Moment und er hörte das leise Wispern von Haaren, als sie sich bewegte, das Rascheln ihres Umhanges. „Verdammt, Remus, sieh mich doch endlich an."

Ihre plötzliche, fast wilde Reaktion, ihre erhobene Stimme, die Madame Pince ein gezischtes „Ruhe!" entlockte, brachte ihn dazu, sie erschrocken anzustarren und endlich die Tränen zu bemerken, die in ihren Augen schimmerten. Für einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an, bevor Florence schließlich den Kopf senkte. „Es tut mir leid."

Remus wusste nicht, ob sie ihren Ausbruch von eben meinte oder die Szene vor einer Woche, ihr Verhalten oder das, was geschehen war. „Mir auch." Er seufzte auf. „Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass James und Sirius unglaubliche Kindsköpfe sein können... aber dass sie so weit gehen würden... das hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Mhm." Unbehaglich zuckte Florence mit den Schultern, während Remus sich räusperte, auf der Suche nach etwas, das er noch sagen konnte, um sich und das Verhalten seiner Freunde in einem besseren Licht darzustellen. „Ich... ich würde es auch verstehen, wenn du jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen würdest, ich meine, nach allem, was passiert ist musst du mich doch eigentlich..."

„Willst du morgen mit mir picknicken?"

„Was?" Nur seine Überraschung hatte ihn zu diesem Ausbruch verleiten können und er starrte Florence an, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der wahrscheinlich einfach nur dümmlich wirkte. „Ich meine... du möchtest morgen... mit mir...?"

Florence kicherte. Es war ein mädchenhaftes Geräusch, eines, das mehr Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zum Tanz aufforderte als er dort für vorhanden gehalten hatte, und das Funkeln in ihren Augen ließ Ereichterung durch ihn fluten, eine Anspannung wegschmelzen, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie dort festgehalten hatte. Sie war ihm nicht böse... alleine diese Gewissheit ließ ihn lächeln und die einzige Antwort finden, die auf ihre Frage angemessen war. „Natürlich möchte ich mit dir picknicken."

Florence' Gesicht strahlte. „Und ich dachte schon, du würdest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen wegen letzter Woche."

Remus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, _du_ wolltest nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!"

Für einen Moment starrten sie sich an, dann fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

Remus' zahlreichen Befürchtungen wegen des unbeständigen Herbstwetters zum Trotz waren nicht nur der Sonntagmorgen und der Sonntagmittag, sondern auch der ungleich wichtigere Sonntagnachmittag warm, trocken und sonnig. Als er in der Eingangshalle stand, einen großen, von den Hauselfen gefüllten Picknickkorb unter dem Arm, konnte er allerdings auch den nicht unbeträchtlichen Nachteil des schönen Wetters in aller Ausführlichkeit betrachten: Scharen von Schülern, die sich, bewaffnet mit Decken, Büchern und Körben, ebenfalls auf den Weg in die Ländereien machten, um vielleicht den letzten schönen, warmen Sonntag des Jahres ausgiebig genießen zu können.

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, vielleicht ein wenig Zeit alleine mit Florence zu verbringen, Zeit, die nicht angefüllt war mit Unterhaltungen über Verwandlung und Übungen, doch so wie es jetzt aussah, würden sie wohl alle paar Minuten auf einen Freund, einen Kollegen oder einen Bekannten treffen, der sie davon ablenken würde.

„Remus!" In seiner Beobachtung der anderen Schüler versunken hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie Florence von den Schulküchen und dem Gemeinschaftsraum her gekommen war, einen Rucksack und eine große, bequem aussehende Picknickdecke tragend. Sie hatte ihre blonden Locken in einem Zopf gebändigt und sah ebenso fröhlich aus wie er, als sie auf ihn zutrat. „Na, wollen wir?"

„Klar." Gemeinsam gingen sie durch das große Tor nach draußen, schlenderten über die Ländereien und genossen den leichten Wind, der durch das Gras strich, die Oberfläche des Sees kräuselte sowie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die den Nachmittag nicht nur warm, sondern schon fast heiß machten.

Auf dem Weg fiel Remus auf, von wie vielen ihrer Haus- und Jahrgangskollegen Florence angesprochen wurde, sie schien sehr beliebt zu sein unter den anderen Hufflepuffs, ließ sich aber trotzdem nicht länger von ihm ablenken und plauderte fröhlich mit ihm. Allerdings fiel ihm, während sie durch das kurze Gras liefen, auf, dass sie ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen schien, denn sie waren schon an mehreren schönen, geschützten Picknickplätzen vorbeigelaufen ohne dass Florence sie sich auch nur angesehen hätte. „Ähem... wohin gehen wir eigentlich?"

Sie grinste und Remus wusste nicht, ob es sich um Einbildung oder Wirklichkeit handelte, aber er glaubte, dass sich ein rötlicher Schleier über ihr Gesicht legte. „Ach... da gibt es diesen Platz, unten am See und ich dachte, dort könnten wir uns vielleicht hinsetzen, wenn er frei ist."

„Klingt nach einer guten Idee", entgegnete Remus schlicht, seine Erfahrung mit den besten Picknickplätzen auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts beschränkte sich auf Nachmittage mit seinen Freunden und er war bereits zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass die Kriterien für ein Date – wenn es denn eines war – wahrscheinlich ganz anders aussahen.

„Natürlich." Florence grinste ein wenig unsicher. „Immerhin kommt sie ja von mir." Sie schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie mit diesem Scherz nicht zu weit gegangen war, doch Remus überraschte sich selbst mit dem Gedanken, dass er das nicht fand - und ihrem Urteil zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass sie einen besseren Platz für vertrautes Zusammensein finden konnte, vertraute. Bis jetzt hatte er – im Gegensatz zu seinen beiden Frauenhelden – auf Hogwarts kaum Dates gehabt und die meisten waren nicht wirklich gut ausgegangen, was wahrscheinlich auch daran lag, dass er die Mädchen nicht wirklich an sich heranlassen wollte. Es war einfach besser für sie, wenn sie nicht wussten, wer oder, genauer gesagt, was er war und Florence war die Erste, bei der er sich dabei ertappte, ihr die Wahrheit gestehen zu wollen.

Sie schlugen einen Pfad am Rande des Sees ein, der zuerst – von Schülern gesäumt – über eine weite Grasfläche führte, schließlich aber eine Biegung machte und von verstreuten Baumgruppen, die wie Vorposten des Verbotenen Waldes wirkten, beschattet wurde. Das Zwitschern der Vögel wurde lauter und schließlich bog Florence nach links, zum Seeufer hin ab, kletterte eine kleine Böschung nach unten und stand plötzlich auf einem kleinen Kiesstrand, der in eine flache Bucht auslief. Vom Weg aus hatte man sie durch die umstehenden Bäume und einige Büsche nicht sehen können und Remus folgte ihr ungeschickt den Abhang hinunter, schlug aber die Hand aus, die sie ihm entgegenstreckte, um ihm zu helfen. „Und? Wie gefällt es dir?"

Sie klang ein wenig atemlos, nervös, und zum ersten Mal schlich sich der Gedanke in Remus' Kopf, dass sie vielleicht ebenso nervös und unruhig sein könnte wie er selbst. „Es ist... wirklich wunderschön."

Florence strahlte und breitete die Picknickdecke im Halbschatten aus, wo Sonnenlicht durch die Lücken in den Blättern fiel, bevor sie ihren Rucksack darauf abstellte und begann, Geschirr, Besteck und eine große Thermoskanne auszupacken. „Setz dich doch."

Zögerlich nahm Remus neben ihr Platz, stellte aber fest, dass die Decke irgendeinen magischen Effekt beinhalten musste, da er nicht wie befürchtet die Kiesel darunter fühlte, sondern weiche Polsterung. Man musste ihm seine Überraschung wohl angesehen haben, denn Florence lachte auf. „Keine Sorge, sie ist verzaubert... aus der Winkelgasse, im Sonderangebot. Meine Mum hat auch eine und findet sie einfach nur großartig, obwohl sie der ganzen Angelegenheit eigentlich skeptisch gegenübersteht."

„Deine Mum ist eine Muggel?", hakte Remus nach, während er selbst begann, seinen Picknickkorb auszuräumen und eine gekühlte Flasche Kürbissaft zwischen ihnen aufstellte – er hatte es nicht gewagt, Butterbier mitzunehmen, alleine schon wegen der peinlichen Erinnerungen.

„Ja. Wusste nicht, dass mein Vater ein Magier ist, bis ich den Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen habe... dann hat er endlich den Mut gefunden, ihr zu erzählen, dass er zwar jeden Tag ins Büro geht... allerdings nicht in das Büro, das sie dachte. Und deine Eltern?"

„Auch halb und halb", entgegnete Remus, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelingen wollte, in demselben fröhlichen, unbeschwerten Tonfall von ihnen zu erzählen wie Florence. Zu tief saßen die Erinnerungen daran, wie sehr sie unter seinen monatlichen Verwandlungen litten, wie verzweifelt sie in den ersten Jahren nach einer Heilung für ihn gesucht hatten. Nicht dass er seine Eltern nicht liebte – er wünschte sich nur manchmal, dass sie vielleicht einen anderen Sohn haben könnten, der ihnen nicht so viele Umstände machte.

Florence schwieg, betrachtete ihn für einen Moment nachdenklich, dann zog sie, so als ob sie sich erst wieder daran erinnert hätte, eine große Plastikdose aus ihrem Rucksack. „Wo wir gerade von Eltern sprechen – meine Mutter hat mir Schokoladenmuffins geschickt. Sie sind zwar ein wenig angeschmolzen, aber schmecken immer noch toll. Willst du einen?"

In der Art, wie sie ihm die Dose unter die Nase hielt, lag die Andeutung, dass er eine Ablehnung vielleicht nicht überleben würde, und so griff er danach, biss vorsichtig hinein. Und Florence hatte Recht – sie schmeckten immer noch großartig, und angeblich machte Schokolade ja auch glücklich.


	14. Alleswisser

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 14: Alleswisser**

Die Große Halle war zu voll, zu laut, zu stickig für Lilys schmerzenden Kopf und selbst die Tasse Kaffee vor ihr verstärkte das flaue Gefühl in ihrem Magen nur noch, anstatt es abzumildern oder dafür zu sorgen, dass sie ihre Augen offen halten konnte. Sogar Emily, die morgens – und ganz besonders montagmorgens – eigentlich zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, zumindest, bis sie ihren Tagespropheten durchgesehen und selbst eine kleine Kanne des schwarzen Gebräus vernichtet hatte, betrachtete sie nun misstrauisch. „Was ist los mit dir, Lily?"

„Schlecht geschlafen...", antwortete sie leise und zwang sich dazu, einen Bissen von ihrem Toast mit Butter zu nehmen, damit sie wenigstens etwas im Magen hatte, bevor sie zu Alte Runen ging und nicht auf dem Weg in das Klassenzimmer zusammenklappte.

„Schon wieder?" Emily betrachtete sie misstrauisch. „Gibt es da etwas, von dem ich nichts weiß? Nächtliche Ausflüge? Romantische Stelldicheins auf dem Astronomieturm? Liebesbriefe, die du bei Zauberstablicht unter der Bettdecke schreibst?"

Lily war zu müde, um die Augen zu verdrehen, und versuchte es statt Kaffee mit einem Schluck Kürbissaft, was ihren Magen nicht dazu verleitete, Tango zu tanzen. „Nein."

Emily schüttelte den Kopf. „Was schlägt dir dann aufs Gemüt? Doch nicht etwa dieser Slytherin, oder?"

„Und wenn doch?" Insgeheim hatte Lily schon länger das Gefühl beschlichen, dass sie das _wenn_ getrost aus diesem Satz streichen konnte – die Situation mit Devers und Severus machte ihr definitiv zu schaffen, auch wenn sie sich zwischenzeitlich unsicher war, welcher der beiden in ihren Sorgen nun den vorderen Rang einnahm.

„Dann bist du doof und sorgst dich um jemanden, der dich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht leiden kann und mit dem ganzen Klüngel von Slytherins unter einer Decke steckt." Sie sprach den Hausnamen wie ein Schimpfwort aus und Lily konnte es ihr nach den Ereignissen im letzten Jahr nicht verdenken, auch wenn sie in Gedanken eine sehr bedeutende Ausnahme davon machte.

„Wahrscheinlich – und was ist, wenn es nicht so ist?"

Emily schnaubte. „Und was wenn es so ist, du ihm vertraust und wieder mal jemandes Eltern tot enden? Natürlich ist es hart für das eine oder andere Ei, wenn man ein Omelett backt – aber besser hart für die Eier als für dich, oder?"

Das Rauschen der Posteulen unterbrach Lily, bevor sie ihrer Freundin widersprechen konnte, und insgeheim wusste sie, dass das gut war – zu leicht hätte das Gespräch in einen Streit ausarten können, den weder sie noch Emily wollten. Jetzt würde Emily einfach ihren Tagespropheten lesen und sie konnte sich der schwierigen Aufgabe widmen, ihren Toast fertig zu essen ohne dass die Übelkeit übermächtig wurde.

Sie hatte sich gerade wieder ihrem Teller zugewandt als ein indigniertes Klackern von einer der Schuleulen, einer Schneeeule mit etwas zu braunen Federn, sie aufblicken ließ. Der Vogel hatte einen Brief an ein Bein gebunden und dem Ausdruck seiner gelben Augen nach war er steif und fest davon überzeugt, dass er für sie wäre. Und das, obwohl sie eigentlich gar keine Post erwartete.

Vorsichtig nahm sie der Eule den schweren Pergamentumschlag ab und streichelte ihr kurz über das Gefieder, bevor sich der Vogel in die Lüfte erhob und Lily sich daran machte, ihren Brief zu lesen.

Sie wusste eigentlich nicht, wer ihr schreiben könnte, und obwohl ihr die Handschrift auf dem Umschlag vage vertraut vorkam, konnte sie sie nicht wirklich zuordnen, also gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden. Vorsichtig öffnete sie den Brief, zog ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament heraus und stellte überrascht fest, dass unter der Überschrift _Rigor Spiritor_ dort das Rezept für einen Trank notiert war, der anscheinend die Auswirkungen eines Zaubers mit diesem Namen aufheben sollte. Für einen Moment ging Lily die Liste mit den Zutaten und die Zubereitung durch, dann erhob sie sich abrupt und trat mit langen Schritten auf den Slytherin-Haustisch zu, an den Platz, auf dem gerade Severus Snape saß und seine eigene Ausgabe des Tagespropheten las. „Severus!"

„Lily", antwortete er beträchtlich leiser und ruhiger als sie, ihm schienen die vielen Köpfe an den anderen Haustischen, die sich gerade zu ihnen umgewandt hatten, schon fast schmerzhaft bewusst zu sein. „Was ist?"

„Ich muss mit dir reden. Sofort."

Severus' Gesichtsausdruck bestätigte ihre Vermutung und zeigte auch, dass er mit ihrem Auftritt gerade nicht besonders glücklich war, doch trotzdem folgte er ihr in die Eingangshalle, die nun, während fast alle Schüler gerade ihr Frühstück zu sich nahmen, verlassen dalag. Trotzdem zog er sie in eine der Ecken, wo sie nicht auf den ersten Blick gesehen wurden, und betrachtete sie aus schwarzen Augen, die nicht preisgeben wollten, was er gerade dachte. „Was ist?"

„Das ist von dir, oder?" Sie hielt ihm den Umschlag unter die Nase, doch er tat nicht einmal so als ob er ihn sich ansehen würde, sondern sah ihr weiterhin ins Gesicht. „Ja. Und?"

„Seit wann weißt du davon? Und warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen?" Sogar sie selbst hörte die Wut in ihrer eigenen Stimme und eben diese Wut war es auch, die Severus die erste Reaktion entlockte – ein Funken in seinen Augen, der ebenso heiß und gefährlich brannte wie der ihre. „Seit Samstag Abend." Er ließ die Worte wirken, das wusste sie, doch diese Gewissheit änderte nichts daran, dass er sie dadurch nur noch aufgebrachter machte, noch wütender. „Und warum hast du nichts gesagt? Wir könnten das Rezept schon Dumbledore gegeben haben und vielleicht wäre Devers jetzt schon wieder gesund!"

„Weil hier in Hogwarts die Hölle losbricht, wenn bestätigt wird, dass ein Slytherin jemanden angegriffen hat. Bis jetzt denken es nur alle, aber es gibt keinen Beweis, was die Feindseligkeit in Grenzen hält – wenn aber ein offizieller Schuldiger gefunden wird, ändert sich das schneller als du „Kollektivstrafe" sagen kannst. Was mit Devers' passiert ist nimmt sich dann aus wie ein Kindergeburtstag im Gegensatz zur Hexenjagt auf Slytherins, die dann veranstaltet wird. Und deswegen wollte ich dir die Möglichkeit geben, so zu tun, als wüsstest du nicht, von wem du diesen Brief bekommen hast – damit du nicht in eine Angelegenheit hineingezogen wirst, für die du nichts kannst und die dich auch nichts angeht.

Aber was macht Madame in ihrem gerechten Zorn? Läuft natürlich schnurstracks zu mir... und jetzt hat sogar der Kraken begriffen, von wem der Brief kam. Danke. Dafür, dass du mein Leben um so viel einfacher machst."

Im Gegensatz zu ihr war Severus nicht laut geworden, sondern hatte seine Stimme zu einem wütenden Zischen herabsinken lassen, doch das nahm ihr nichts von ihrer Bedrohlichkeit, steigerte sie im Gegenteil noch. Auch der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen schien nur dazu gedacht, sie einzuschüchtern, sie klein zu machen, sie vor Scham im Boden versinken zu lassen...

Das Klatschen ihrer Ohrfeige überraschte sie selbst, Lily konnte sich nicht erinnern, den Entschluss dazu gefasst zu haben, zuzuschlagen, oder die Hand gehoben zu haben oder... das Einzige, was sie wirklich bemerkt hatte, war das Geräusch, mit dem ihre Finger auf seiner Wange aufgeschlagen waren und die roten Flecken, die gerade begannen, sich abzuzeichnen.

Severus schien erstarrt, zu überrascht, um irgend etwas zu erwidern, nur seine Hand hob sich langsam in einer unbewussten Bewegung an sein Gesicht, wollte die Stelle berühren, an der sie ihn geschlagen hatte.

„Ich..."

Das eine Wort ließ ihn erstarren, seine Finger verharrten wenige Zentimeter von seiner Haut entfernt, bevor er sich umwandte und ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen die Treppe zu den Kerkern hinunter verschwand.

Lily hatte gedacht, sie würde, sobald sie mit Severus gesprochen hatte, zu Dumbledore laufen, ihm den Brief mit dem Rezept für das Gegenmittel unter die Nase halten und dafür sorgen, dass Devers geholfen wurde. Sie tat es nicht.

Seine Worte hatten sie zum Nachdenken gebracht, nachdem ihr erster Zorn, ihre erste selbstgerechte Wut abgeklungen war und wie schon oft zuvor stellte sie fest, dass er Recht hatte. Sie kannte doch die Stimmung in ihrem eigenen Haus, die Abneigung gegen Slytherin, die sich so schnell in etwas Heißeres, Gefährlicheres verwandeln konnte wenn auch nur der geringste Funke ihren Kollegen dazu anlass gab. Selbst Emily, die normalerweise nicht zu vorschnellen Schlüssen neigte, ließ sich dazu verleiten, sobald es um die Schlangen ging, wie viele sie nannten, und wie sah es dann bei Potter aus? Bei Black? Und bei den Hufflepuffs, deren Hauskollegin ihre Eltern verloren hatte?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, während sie vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung auf Professor McGonagall wartete und noch immer die Finger auf den Brief in ihrer Tasche gelegt hatte, das raue Pergament auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie hatte sich dumm benommen, dumm und kindisch und auf ihr Herz gehört anstatt auf ihren Kopf, genau das getan, was Severus ihr und allen anderen Gryffindors immer vorgeworfen hatte. Sie hatte es immer abgestritten, natürlich, doch jetzt selbst den Beweis geliefert zu haben, dass er im Grunde doch Recht hatte... es tat weh.

Langsam ließ sie sich gegen die Wand sinken, fühlte den kalten Stein an ihrem Rücken und schloss die Augen – sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wenn sie zu Dumbledore ging, würde er ihr Fragen stellen, von wem sie das Rezept für den Heiltrank hatte, wie es ihr zugekommen war – und Dumbledore konnte sie einfach nicht anlügen, dafür war der alte Mann zu klug, sein Ruf zu gut. Obwohl sein Kampf gegen Grindelwald bereits Jahrzehnte zurücklag und viele Hexen und Zauberer an seiner Macht zweifelten, hatte Lily trotzdem einen Heidenrespekt vor ihm und Angst, dass er ihr die Wahrheit herauslocken würde.

„Lily?"

Sie öffnete die Augen, blickte auf, Emily stand neben ihr und betrachtetet sie neugierig, aber auch irgendwie ängstlich und Lily zuckte zusammen. Suchte der Direktor schon nach ihr?

„Sag mal... was stand eigentlich in dem Brief, den du heute Morgen bekommen hast?"

„Ähm... ich... das kann ich dir wirklich nicht sagen."

Emily beugte sich vertraulich zu ihr nach vorne, stützte ihren Arm an der Wand neben ihrem Kopf ab und flüsterte: „Ich gebe ja zu, mir wäre es auch peinlich... aber mir kannst dus doch sagen... immerhin bin ich deine beste Freundin."

Hastig schüttelte Lily den Kopf, sie wusste nicht, wieso Emily sich plötzlich so für Devers und seine Krankheit interessierte, aber es konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Nein."

Sie musste ein wenig lauter geklungen haben als beabsichtigt, denn Potter und seine Freunde, die sich offensichtlich bei der Wahl ihrer UTZ-Fächer am Rudelprinzip orientiert hatten und bis auf winzige Ausnahmen gleich gewählt hatten, drehten sich zu ihr um. Besonders Remus, der ein wenig abseits stand, schien an ihren Lippen zu hängen und sie intensiv zu mustern, aber er war schon immer derjenige unter ihnen gewesen, der sich am meisten für die Gefühle Anderer interessierte, also überraschte es sie nicht wirklich.

„Bitte?" Emily wirkte vor den Kopf gestoßen, verletzt, als Lily erneut eine ablehnende Bewegung machte und den Brief tiefer in ihre Tasche schob – nur zur Sicherheit.

„Meine Güte." Ihre Freundin schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich ebenso resigniert wie sie selbst neben ihr an die Wand sinken. „Wenn Potter dich mal wieder auf ein Butterbier einladen möchte erfahre ich das sofort, aber kaum schreibt Snape dir einen Liebesbrief, verkriechst du dich in einer Ecke und möchtest nicht darüber reden? Manchmal bist du wirklich merkwürdig, Mädchen..."

Ohne dass Lily es verhindern konnte klappte ihre Kinnlade nach unten. „Das denkst du?"

„Ähm?" Jetzt war es an Emily, verwirrt dreinzusehen, und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Du bekommst einen Brief, machst ihn auf, läufst schnurstracks zu Snape, ihr streitet euch in der Eingangshalle und dann klatschst du ihm eine... was soll ich denn _sonst_ denken, um Gottes Willen! Mittlerweile denkt das die ganze Schule!"

Lily schloss mit einer bewussten Anstrengung ihren Mund, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Röte in die Wangen schoss und ihr Kopf sich vor Spekulationen überschlug. Wenn alle Schüler dachten, dass Severus ihr ein paar romantische Zeilen geschrieben hatte, würde zumindest von ihnen niemand die Wahrheit vermuten und sie konnte es riskieren, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Als Schulsprecherin hatte man ihr in dem Brief, den sie in den Ferien erhalten hatte, das aktuelle Passwort für sein Büro mitgeteilt, damit sie sich jederzeit an ihn wenden konnte, und genau das würde sie heute Abend auch tun, in der Hoffnung, den Schaden möglichst gering zu halten. Das beantwortete allerdings nicht die Frage, was sie Emily nun antworten sollte.

„Ich... ähm..." Die Ankunft Professor McGonagalls erhob sie der Notwendigkeit, sich irgendetwas auszudenken, und dem Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin hätte sie ohnehin nichts Wirkungsvolleres tun können, um deren Verdacht zu bestätigen, als hinreichend verlegen zu wirken.

Die Gänge lagen ausgestorben und verlassen da, als Lily sich an diesem Abend auf den Weg zu dem großen, steinernen Wasserspeier machte, hinter dem sich nach den Erzählungen anderer Schüler, meist notorischer Unruhestifter, das Büro des Schulleiters befand. Sie selbst war, obwohl sie nun seit mehr als zwei Wochen die Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts war, noch nie dort gewesen, und ihre Neugier kämpfte mit ihrer Furcht und ihrer Nervosität, während sie einen Moment vor der großen Statue verharrte.

„Eismäuse." Das Passwort drang nur zögerlich über ihre Lippen, doch der Wasserspeier reagierte prompt, gab den Weg frei und sie trat in das Treppenhaus, fuhr nach oben, bis sie vor einer schweren Holztür mit einem Greifen-Türklopfer ankam. Die kleinen, nervösen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch schienen entschlossen, mit ihren Flügelschlägen einen Orkan auszulösen, doch bevor sie sich dazu zwingen konnte, anzuklopfen, öffnete Dumbledore ihr und sah aus funkelnden blauen Augen auf sie herab. Lily schluckte.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

„Miss Evans." Der Schulleiter schien sie für einen Moment regelrecht mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren, bevor er zur Seite trat und den Eingang für sie freigab, sie in sein Büro bat. Neugierig blickte Lily sich um, auf kleinen, fragilen Tischen standen blitzende, summende und rauchende Instrumente, die sie als magisch identifizierte, und an den Wänden hingen großformatige Portraits ehemaliger Schulleiter Hogwarts'. Sie erkannte Armando Dippet, dessen Bild sie in einer Ausgabe der _Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gesehen hatte und auch einige der anderen Namen am unteren Rand der Rahmen hatte sie bereits gehört oder gelesen.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Dumbledore hatte mittlerweile wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen und wies auf den Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand. Lily setzte sich nur zögerlich, vorsichtig, blieb auf der vorderen Kante und wagte es nicht, sich zu entspannen, zu groß war ihre Nervosität.

Vorsichtig holte sie das gefaltete Stück Pergament, das in dem Brief gewesen war, heraus und schob es Dumbledore mit zitternden Fingern über den Schreibtisch zu. Erst jetzt, aus der Nähe, bemerkte sie, wie abgespannt und erschöpft der Schulleiter wirkte, die Halbmondbrille konnte die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen zwar verstecken, aber nicht vollkommen verbergen und langsam schob Lily sich in ihren Stuhl zurück, während er las, um sich vor dem kommenden Donnerwetter zu schützen.

Doch es kam nicht, das war es, was Lily überraschte und aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Nachdem Dumbledore den Brief fertig gelesen hatte, lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und legte das gefaltete Stück Pergament fein säuberlich auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. „Liege ich richtig, wenn ich annehme, dass dieses Rezept einen Trank produziert, mit dem Mr Devers' rätselhafte _Krankheit_ geheilt werden kann?" Er sprach „Krankheit" in einem Ton aus, der Lily klar machte, dass er sehr genau wusste, wieso der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins in einem von Madame Pomfreys Betten lag.

„Ja, Sir."

„Und Siew issen nicht, von wem Sie es erhalten haben?"

Lily wollte nicht antworten, versuchte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen, doch unter Dumbledores durchdringendem Blick, der so deutlich auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits wartete, rang sie sich schließlich doch zu einem leichten Schulterzucken durch.

„Sie wissen es also und möchten die Person, die Ihnen das Rezept hat zukommen lassen, nicht verraten." Dumbledore seufzte, eine Geste, die Lily tiefer traf als jeder Wutausbruch es vermocht hätte. „Nun, dann muss ich Sie wohl gehen lassen."

Sie konnte ihre Überraschung nicht verbergen und keuchte auf, mit Strafarbeiten, mit Nachsitzen, mit einem langen Verhör hatte sie gerechnet, vielleicht sogar damit, dass man ihr ihr Schulsprecherabzeichen wieder abnahm – aber nicht damit.

Dumbledore lächelte leicht. „Sie können Mr Snape allerdings mitteilen, dass die fünfzig zusätzlichen Punkte für Slytherin für ihn sind."

Lily zuckte zusammen.


	15. Quidditch

**Nebel über Hogwarts – Kapitel 15: Quidditch**

Der Quaffel sauste an James vorbei und er streckte die Hände aus, spürte, wie das Leder des roten Balles über seine Fingerspitzen kratzte, dann entglitt er ihm und fiel auf den Boden zu. Doch kurz bevor er aufschlagen konnte, sauste Emily Morrison knapp am Boden entlang, fing ihn und schoss hoch, um den Quaffel mit einem großartigen Schuss durch die Ringe zu befördern.

Ein lauter, durchdringender Pfiff hallte über das Quidditchfeld und James wandte den Kopf, blickte hinüber zu Claire Rowan, die ihnen allen bedeutete, zu landen und sich zur Teambesprechung einzufinden. Die junge Frau, die, obwohl sie erst in der sechsten Klasse war, bereits das zweite Jahr in Folge das Quidditchteam von Gryffindor anführte, sah ganz und gar nicht zufrieden aus und das Schlagholz, das sie über eine ihrer Schultern gelegt hatte, verstärkte den bedrohlichen Eindruck noch. Dabei war Claire nicht einmal bullig oder kräftig gebaut, sondern im Gegenteil eher zart – trotzdem war sie eine der besten Treiberinnen, die James jemals gesehen hatte und er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung recht genau, dass sie traf, was sie treffen wollte.

„Potter!" Die Befürchtung, dass sie es auch an diesem Abend auf ihn abgesehen hatte, wurde, sofort nachdem er gelandet und von seinem Besen gestiegen war, erfüllt, denn Claire stapfte wütend auf ihn zu und funkelte ihn mit ihrem besten Ich-bin-Kapitän-und-_gar_-nicht-glücklich-Blick an. „Ich weiß ja, dass ich mir im nächsten Jahr zwei neue Jäger suchen muss, aber wenn du weiter so spielst wie heute, fange ich vielleicht früher damit an! Ich verstehe ja, dass du in den Ferien _unbedingt_ mit deinem Freund Black rumhängen und Blödsinn machen musstest, aber jetzt bist du in Hogwarts und wenn _mein_ Team verliert, weil _du_ mit dem Kopf bei irgendwelchen hübschen Mädchen bist, dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, Potter." James hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Tonfall sogar einen Drachen verschreckt hätte, und angemessen beeindruckt senkte er den Kopf, vor allem, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass ihre Kritik berechtigt war. Er war _wirklich_ mit dem Kopf bei Mädchen, genauer gesagt bei einem Mädchen und der Tatsache, dass Schniefelus es ganz offensichtlich gewagt hatte, mit ihr zu flirten und ihr sogar einen Liebesbrief zu schreiben.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Potter?" Claire klang noch immer schneidend und James blickte auf, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja. Und du hast Recht, Boss... ich sollte mich wirklich mehr konzentrieren."

Sein ernster Tonfall nahm Claire den Wind aus den Segeln und sie begnügte sich damit, noch einmal tief Luft zu holen, bevor sie in normaler Lautstärke weitersprach. „Von gewissen unrühmlichen Ausnahmen abgesehen lief es doch eigentlich ganz gut... ihr habt nicht alles verlernt, so wie ich befürchtet hatte, aber ich bezweifle stark, dass die Schlangen uns diesen Gefallen getan haben. Also wartet eine Menge Arbeit auf uns in diesem Jahr und wir sollten zusehen, dass wir so bald wie möglich damit anfangen. Potter, dir wird die zweifelhafte Ehre zu teil, gemeinsam mit mir und Sanders", sie nickte der für ihr Alter hoch gewachsenen Viertklässlerin zu, die im letzten Jahr ebenfalls als Jägerin zum Team gestoßen war, „Montag abends ein paar Extrarunden zu drehen, bis wir euch entrostet haben. Der Rest von euch stößt dann Dienstags und Donnerstags zu uns, und wenn es wirklich so schlimm aussieht, wie ich das befürchte, werden wir wohl auch einige Samstage einschieben müssen. Dieses Jahr gibt es ja keine Hogsmeade-Wochenenden, die uns bei den Terminen in den Weg kommen könnten."

James war sich recht sicher, dass Claire die einzige Schülerin im ganzen Schloss war, die diesen Standpunkt vertrat, und das unterdrückte Murren seiner Teamkollegen bestätigte ihn in dieser Ansicht.

„Und ich denke, jetzt ist es Zeit, für heute Schluss zu machen, so verzweifelt, dass wir jetzt bei magischem Licht weitermachen müssen, bin ich dann doch noch nicht. Und eigentlich wart ihr ja auch gar nicht so schlecht."

Mittlerweile kannte James den Führungsstil der jungen Frau, und das, was sie eben von sich gegeben hatte, kam einem Kompliment sehr nahe, was auch erklärte, wieso die Mannschaft doch in recht guter Stimmung in die Kabinen zurückkehren wollte. Doch bevor er an Claire vorbeigehen konnte, packte sie ihn am Arm, hielt ihn zurück, bis die anderen Spieler außer Hörweite waren, und fixierte ihn dann. „Hör mal, Potter, ich hab genauso wie wohl vier Fünftel aller Schüler eine Vermutung, was dich so beschäftigt, aber das geht mich nichts an. Was mich etwas angeht sind deine Leistungen im Team. Und die waren heute so mies, dass ich wirklich kurz überlegt habe, dich rauszuwerfen. Also krieg dein Gefühlsleben besser vor dem nächsten Spiel in den Griff, Potter, bevor das ganze Team darunter leiden muss."

James schluckte und nickte.

Das heiße Wasser der Duschen fühlte sich gut an, entspannte ihn, und James stand auch noch darunter, als die gedämpften Stimmen seiner Teamkollegen aus dem Umkleideraum nebenan verebbten. Er wollte nicht aus der Wärme treten, die leichte Massage der herabprasselnden Strahlen weiter genießen und nicht daran denken, was er gestern Morgen in der Großen Halle gesehen und gehört hatte.

Lily und Snape. Schnievelus und Lily.

Was auch immer seine Freunde, besonders Sirius glaubten, sein Interesse an der jungen Frau war mehr als nur eine flüchtige Teenager-Schwärmerei. Dafür fand er sie schon zu lange anziehend, faszinierend und... bezaubernd. Dass sie im Gegenzug nicht an ihm interessiert war, hatte am Anfang ihren Reiz nur verstärkt, zu sehr war er es gewohnt gewesen, dass ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen lagen... doch mittlerweile schmerzte es ihn.

Er hatte sich bemüht, redlich bemüht, sich zu ändern, ihren hohen Standards gerecht zu werden, ließ Schniefelus weitestgehend in Ruhe, hörte mehr auf Remus, fragte sie nicht mehr alle zwei Wochen nach einem Date, ging nicht mehr mit jedem Mädchen aus, das hübsch genug war für seine Ansprüche... versuchte, ihr zu zeigen, dass er es ernst meinte. Wirklich ernst. Und sie schien es nicht einmal zu bemerken, sah ihn immer noch als den pubertierenden Idioten, der er vor drei, zwei und sogar noch vor einem Jahr gewesen war.

Dass er sich wirklich geändert hatte, merkte er daran, dass auch die Lehrer sein neu erwachtes Verantwortungsbewusstsein bemerkt und ihm den Schulsprecherposten übertragen hatten. Natürlich, gelegentliche Streiche würde es immer geben und er gab zu, dass er bei der Sache mit Remus und Florence über die Stränge geschlagen hatte, doch die gefährlichen, verantwortungslosen Dinge ließ er mittlerweile sein, oder zumindest glaubte er das.

Erschöpft fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um das Wasser auf sein Gesicht prasseln zu lassen. Sirius war nicht begeistert gewesen von seiner Wandlung, das hatte sein Freund ihm klar gemacht, aber er stand ihm auch nicht im Weg – dafür hatte er in seiner Familie zu oft zu spüren bekommen, wie es war, wenn unvereinbare Grundsätze und Lebensweisen aufeinander trafen, doch Remus hatte seiner Freude ausdruck verliehen. Nicht begeistert und überschwänglich, das war nicht seine Art, sondern ruhig und ohne viele Worte, durch ein Nicken oder einen zustimmenden Kommentar.

Remus. James wusste, was er seit mehr als einer Woche vor sich her schob, die Entschuldigung war längst fällig und er konnte sich auch nicht damit herausreden, dass sie beide etwas falsch gemacht hatten. Das war nicht so, er wusste das, Remus wusste das, sie alle wussten es und doch konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, es laut vor Remus oder Florence oder Remus und Florence zuzugeben. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er Remus' Gefühle für das Mädchen aus Hufflepuff vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Er hatte es für weniger als eine kurze Schwärmerei gehalten, doch nach Remus' wütendem Ausbruch im Schlafsaal während der Party hatte er begriffen, dass die Situation sich anders darstellte, dass Remus ernsthaft an Florence interessiert war. Und wenn James sich nur vorstellte, dass jemand – irgendjemand – ihn in dieselbe Situation brachte, allerdings mit Lily, dann krümmte er sich bereits innerlich.

Seufzte drehte er das heiße Wasser ab, nachdem er nun allen Gesprächen mit seinen Teamkollegen erfolgreich ausgewichen war, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht länger davor drücken, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren oder irgend jemand würde ein Suchkommando losschicken. Eilig trocknete er sich ab und schlüpfte wieder in seine Schuluniform, bevor er seinen Besen schulterte und aus den Kabinen in den kühlen Septemberabend trat – und erstarrte.

Florence Silverspoon lehnte neben der Tür an der Holzwand und stieß sich genau in dem Moment, als er nach draußen kam, ab und sprach ihn an. „James."

Es war offensichtlich, dass sie auf ihn gewartet hatte, ihrem leichten Frösteln nach zu urteilen schon eine Weile, und er fragte sich, ob sie diese Mühe auf sich genommen hätte, um ihm zu sagen, wie wenig sie von ihm hielt. „Florence. Hi."

Ihre blauen Augen musterten ihn durchdringend, während sie vor den Kabinen standen, bevor sie schließlich so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lächeln produzierte. „Können wir... können wir uns einen Moment unterhalten?"

James verbiss sich eine Bemerkung darüber, dass sie das bereits taten, er wollte die Tatsache, dass Florence wenigstens mit ihm sprach, nicht durch eine Dummheit von seiner Seite wieder kaputtmachen. „Klar."

Trotz ihrer Ankündigung zögerte sie, bis sie sich schließlich entschloss, zum Punkt zu kommen. „Remus vermisst euch."

Der Satz überraschte James insofern nicht, als dass auch er Remus vermisste, doch dass er von Florence kam, die ihn nicht wirklich mochte, überraschte ihn dann doch – genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie so viel über das Gefühlsleben seines Freundes zu wissen schien.

„Er bemüht sich, es zu verstecken, aber er fühlt sich einsam ohne seine Freunde, auch wenn ich etwas mit ihm unternehme... aber er ist zu stolz, um einfach zu euch zurückzukommen und so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre."

So viel hatte James auch selbst begriffen, und er nickte langsam. „Ich weiß."

Florence fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die blonden Locken. „Und wieso tust du dann nichts dagegen?"

„Mh..." Unbehaglich zuckte er mit den Schultern, so wirklich wusste er selbst nicht, woran es lag, und er hatte nicht vor, sein Gefühlsleben mit dem Mädchen zu diskutieren, doch seine Zurückhaltung schien es ihr leichter zu machen, zu sagen, was sie aussprechen wollte.

„Ich glaube, Remus ist nicht einmal wegen sich selbst wütend, sondern vor allem, weil es mich erwischt hat, und deswegen, bin ich hierher gekommen... um mich mit dir auszusprechen, damit ich ihm sagen kann, dass du dich entschuldigt hast, und dann wieder alles in Ordnung ist."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, und er schluckte, bevor er sein Zögern verfluchte und nach vorne stürmte wie im Quidditch-Match, wenn er dem gegnerischen Jäger den Quaffel abnehmen wollte. „Es tut mir leid, Florence."

Die Worte kamen hastig heraus, schnell, doch sie schien zufrieden und lächelte leicht. „War das wirklich so schlimm?"

James hielt inne, blickte in sich hinein, und sah sich schließlich der Ehrlichkeit wegen gezwungen, den Kopf zu schütteln. In seiner Vorstellung hatte er die Entschuldigung einfach nicht über die Lippen gebracht, doch in der Realität hatte es überraschend gut geklappt.

Florence lächelte. „Wenn du das jetzt noch bei Remus hinbekommst, dann ist wieder alles in Ordnung, denke ich."

James hoffte das auch, auch wenn er nicht so zuversichtlich sein wollte wie sie, und während Florence sich zum Gehen wandte, beobachtete er sie und überlegte, ob er vielleicht gemeinsam mit ihr zum Schloss hochgehen sollte.

Ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf und er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Florence?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, offensichtlich überrascht, dass er sie noch einmal angesprochen hatte, und James trat auf sie zu. „Warum machst du das eigentlich?"

„Was?" Irritiert und verwirrt wirkte sie, und James bemerkte, dass er wohl ein wenig genauer erklären musste, was er meinte. „Versuchen, die Sache zwischen mir und Remus zu bereinigen. Ich meine, du kannst mich und Sirius ja nicht wirklich leiden, oder?"

Florence lachte, ein Laut, den sie allerdings sofort wieder erstickte, als sie merkte, dass er seine Erklärung keineswegs sarkastisch gemeint hatte. „Na und? Remus mag euch, und er ist unglücklich, weil ihr nicht mit ihm redet. Wenn Remus glücklich zu machen bedeutet, dass ich dafür ein wenig Zeit mit ein paar Leuten verbringen muss, die nicht gerade auf der Liste meiner Lieblingspersonen stehen... dann ist das eben so." Sie war ein wenig errötet, doch James wusste nicht, ob diese Reaktion nicht doch etwas mit der bereits empfindlich kühlen September-Abendluft zu tun hatte. „Also... wirst du mit ihm reden?"

James nickte.


End file.
